Sailor Moon: Chibi
by Rainbow169
Summary: Someone has been reviving the Sailor Senshi's old enemies and sending them after people's heart crystals. Also, the Starlights have returned, to pass on their powers with the rest of the Senshi. Includes Senshi with abnormalities, and general weirdness.
1. Moon

Author's Notes

I do not own the original Senshi or the Starlights, but I did make up the Chibi Senshi, except for one of them. If you don't like the idea of Sailor Senshi with physical (and mental) abnormalities, do not read this story. The Senshi also have some non-Japanese names, too.

Chibi-Usa Tsukino is Sailor Chibi Moon

Andromeda Tomoe is Sailor Chibi Mercury

Electra Mizuno is Sailor Chibi Mars

Noriko Mizuno is Sailor Chibi Jupiter

Karinka Tomoe is Sailor Chibi Venus

Bianca Kino is Sailor Chibi Uranus

Nabiki Aino is Sailor Chibi Neptune

Ruri Hino is Sailor Chibi Pluto

Fujiko Kino is Sailor Chibi Saturn

Celestia Aino is Sailor Chibi Star Maker

Shiori Tenou is Sailor Chibi Star Fighter

Yayoi Kaiou is Sailor Chibi Star Healer

Misty Hino is Sailor Earth

Chapter 1: Moon

Chibi-Usa Tsukino was looking out the window one night when she saw four streaks of light come down and hit the Earth. The next morning, the Sailor Starlights had moved into the Crystal Palace complex, seemingly escaping from some enemy. While she had heard stories about them from her mother and the former Sailor Senshi, she had never met them in person, since she left to go back to Crystal Tokyo right before they first battled alongside Sailor Moon on Earth. She was rather wary of Seiya, who she had heard was once a rival for her mother's love, and thus, in her own eyes, a threat to her own existence. Would I have been born if Mama had chosen Seiya instead of Papa, she wondered. Or would I have faded forever, like what almost happened when Papa was captured by Queen Nehelenia? Chibi-Usa's musing were rudely interrupted when someone barrelled into her from behind, throwing her to the ground.

"HA HA! Now that's what I call a good hit! Watch out, Princess, or you'll get lured in by the dark side!" the assailant crowed, running away with her long brown braid swinging behind her.

"You'll pay for that, Andromeda! Get back here!" shouted Chibi-Usa, jumping up and pursuing the giggling girl. Chibi-Usa raced after her, easily catching up as Andromeda fell down in a panting heap.

"Andromeda! I finally found you! Give me back my camera!" Yaten called as she ran up behind Chibi-Usa and Andromeda.

"Fight...me...for it..." Andromeda gasped, pointing a butter knife at the silver-haired alien. Yaten rolled her eyes and grabbed the camera out of Andromeda's pocket.

"You're too weak to be menacing people like that," scolded Chibi-Usa, thinking that the only thing Andromeda had in common with her mother Hotaru was the fact that she was physically quite sickly.

"Weakness disguises inner strength. My mother may have not been a track star, but she possessed the power to destroy the world in three words," countered Andromeda defiantly.

"Oh, knock it off. True strength is when you have that kind of power but you only use it if you really have too. That's what Hotaru had, and you never will," Chibi-Usa snapped, wondering what could've happened that sweet, gentle Hotaru was cursed to raise such a belligerent daughter.

"I'm going to have a talk with Hotaru. This is the third time that that girl has tried to steal stuff from us Starlights, and we've barely been here a day," fumed Yaten. Chibi-Usa sighed.

"It's probably not all Hotaru's fault. I mean, her older daughter, Karinka, may be spacey, but she's not intentionally bad. It might just be Andromeda's nature to be that way," she said. Just then, one of the servants, a girl named Rosie, ran up to Chibi-Usa, her red braids flying.

"Princess, your mother wants to see you. She says it's important," Rosie informed her. Andromeda snickered.

"Oooh, Chibi-Usa's in trouble."

"Don't assume things. And you'll be in trouble when Hotaru hears about you bugging the poor Starlights," snapped Chibi-Usa as she stomped off to find her mother. Serenity was in her bedroom, holding a familiar pink brooch in her lap. Sitting beside her was Setsuna Meiou.

"Hello, Small Lady. You remember being Sailor Chibi Moon when you went to the past, right?" Setsuna began, cutting right to business.

"Yes...but what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at the Gates of Time," Chibi-Usa said, confused.

"And that is exactly why we called you here. A dastardly villain has thrown poor Sailor Pluto from the Time Gates and has taken them over. We suspect that she is planning to revive our old enemies. You must fight again, Small Lady," Serenity responded.

"Fight again? But how am I supposed to fight alone with just that old weak 'Pink Sugar Heart Attack?'" Chibi-Usa wondered.

"We never said you'd fight alone. The other former Sailor Senshi are preparing to pass on their powers to other people as well. I, of course, will give my own powers to someone else," Setsuna answered.

"Also, this time you'll probably get stronger powers," added Serenity. Interestingly enough, this was an opportune time for Chibi-Usa to return to her Sailor Senshi duties, since a man with short blond hair had invaded the palace. When he appeared in a random hallway by way of teleportation, he decided to look for the first person he could find. Surely, people with pure hearts would be in the Crystal Palace; he couldn't imagine that this place would hold those tainted with evil. He happened upon Andromeda, or rather, found himself with a butter knife aimed at his neck.

"C'mere, big boy, and give me a kiss. I can do this, I'm the Dark Enchantress," she said seductively. The man started; what was someone like that doing here!

"Where is that girl! She needs to take that knife back to the...EEEEK! Jadeite! I thought we got rid of you at the airport!" Rei shrieked.

"Sarah has given me rebirth. In return, I'm going to take this temptress's pure heart," Jadeite replied, and he shot a beam of energy out of his hand. It hit Andromeda's chest, and she screamed as her pure heart crystal was wrenched from her body. Rei gasped and then took off, looking for Chibi-Usa, who she heard was going to get her powers back that day.

"Rei! What's wrong? Is it time to use the brooch already?" Chibi-Usa asked when she saw the priestess race into the room breathlessly.

"Jadeite...Andromeda...heart crystal..." Rei panted.

"Not those heart crystal-stealing people again! Moon Magic Power, Make Up!" She raised her hand to the sky and in a flash of pink light, she was in her Senshi outfit. It wasn't too different from her first Senshi outfit, except she had a red stripe at the bottom of her skirt, pink heels with straps instead of boots, and shorter gloves. She ran off in search of Andromeda and her assailant. As much as she disliked Andromeda, she knew it was her duty to rescue her. And, perhaps, Andromeda would be nicer after she was rescued from an almost certain death.

"Stop right there!" Jadeite looked up from his kneeling position by Andromeda's prone body, holding her heart crystal in his hand.

"Who are you? Some stupid girl who put cotton candy on her head?" he jeered. The pink-haired Senshi struck a pose.

"Even though she's mean and heartless, it's still not right to take that girl's heart crystal away! I am Sailor Chibi Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" she declared. Jadeite snickered.

"Sailor CHIBI Moon? Is that because you're so shrimpy?"

"I'm not too short for a teenager, you moron!" Chibi Moon huffed, as she was no shorter than Rei Hino was when she was her age.

"Well, sorry, but my mistress needs the energy of this pure heart," Jadeite shrugged, and he pressed a black star that was attached to his jacket. Black lightning shot out of it and engulfed Andromeda's heart crystal, sucking it in.

"EEEEEK! You monster! Pink Moonbeam Blaster!" Chibi Moon shouted, throwing a pink beam of energy out of her hand. It hit Jadeite, knocking him down. He stared at Chibi Moon in shock; it seems I've underestimated that girl, he thought. He raised his hand, and a surge of telekinetic energy flew out, smashing Chibi Moon against the wall. Suddenly, a potted plant smashed into Jadeite's head, knocking him out. Hotaru stepped into the hallway, glaring at the unconscious man.

"How dare you do such a thing to my daughter and best friend," she spat. Chibi Moon raised her hand to attack, then stopped.

"Should I kill him?" she asked.

"Yes. He was already dead anyway. Someone has seriously screwed around with the time continuum by reviving him," Hotaru snarled. Chibi Moon nodded; she trusted Hotaru's judgement. She placed her hand on Jadeite's head.

"Pink Moonbeam Blaster!" she called, and he exploded in a bright flash of pink light that sent Chibi Moon reeling into Hotaru, both of them landing in a heap on the floor. When the light faded, Jadeite was gone, and in his place was Andromeda's heart crystal. Hotaru rushed over and quickly put it back in her daughter's body. Within a few seconds, Andromeda's pink eyes opened weakly.

"Mom? What happened? Where's the blond guy," she mumbled.

"He was an enemy. Chibi Moon took care of him," Hotaru explained, gesturing to the pink-haired Senshi who detransformed into her regular form. Andromeda rolled her eyes.

"Figures that SHE'D be the first Senshi. Fine, as long as I get to have your powers, I don't care who gets the Moon magic," she snapped.

"Maybe, maybe not, honey. It's just a matter of destiny, not inheritance," Hotaru sighed.


	2. Mercury

Chapter 2: Mercury  
Andromeda Tomoe woke up the next morning to the smell of something burning. She looked around her room, sniffing, wondering what was going on. Just then, the smell got closer as her door was shoved open and her sister Karinka came in, holding a flaming plate of pancakes.

I brought you breakfast. I know how much you like pain and angst, so I thought you'd like to eat something that's on fire, Karinka said sweetly.

EEEEEK! I knew there would be trouble when I let you cook! Put that fire out! Hotaru shouted as she barged into the room.

Aww, Mom! Why won't you let me live the angsty life you had, being possessed by demons and such! Andromeda whined as Hotaru took the plate away from Karinka and blew out the flames.

You DID get your heart crystal taken out yesterday, Hotaru noted dryly.

Um, yeah, I guess that's a start, but I want to be a dark, spooky girl who everyone admires and also fears! Andromeda declared.

Maybe you need to put black dye all over your body, suggested Karinka.

No way, I'm not allowing her to do that. Where, pray tell, would we get enough black dye to cover HER? Hotaru responded, referring to the fact that Andromeda was 7 feet tall, Not to mention that wouldn't necessarily maker her look spooky.Not literally dark. What I meant was, I want to be scary and intimidating, corrected Andromeda. Hotaru rolled her eyes.

You certainly scare me sometimes, with how much you get into trouble. Since you like angst so much, I have some bad news for you. Ami just called and said that you're going to be her Mercury successor.NOOO! I HAVE to be Saturn! Mercury powers are weak and don't scare anyone! Andromeda screamed. Karinka giggled.

There, now you have something to angst about. Andromeda glared at her and flung her pillow, hitting her sister in the face. 

Oh shut up, that's not what I meant! I meant the torture of having the duty to destroy the world and sacrifice yourself! she snapped.

How about the torture of having only the ability to freeze things, smirked Hotaru, You don't have a choice. I'm giving my Saturn powers to someone else, probably one of Makoto's daughters. Andromeda thought for a minute. While she thought that Fujiko was too much of a loudmouthed jock to deserve the Saturn powers, she did agree that Bianca, with her wild mood swings and obsessive interest in astronomy, might be worthy of them. But still, she wanted to be Sailor Saturn! It was her dream to be the Sailor Senshi of Death! 

I guess I'll have those burnt pancakes for breakfast then, Andromeda sighed.

Well, if you want to, but I can make you some better ones. We have enough time before Ami comes over, Hotaru said. Later, after breakfast was finished, Ami Mizuno entered as planned. She carried with her a blue wand topped with a turquoise heart. In the middle of the heart was the blue symbol of Mercury. When Andromeda spotted it, she immediately glared at Ami.

So you would dare to curse me to such a fate, she spat.

Yes, I agree. A life of battles can be quite difficult, but there is no other person who can inherit the power of Mercury, Ami said.

That's not what I mean! I wanna be Sailor Saturn! Being Sailor Mercury won't intimidate anyone! Andromeda complained.

Sometimes the best way to fight is when the enemy thinks you're weak and thus underestimates you, Hotaru said.

I mean the other Senshi! I want to be the scary Sailor Senshi who the others are in awe of! Andromeda declared.

And why can't you do that as Sailor Chibi Mercury? The image of an ice queen' can often be one that inspires respect, Ami countered.

Ice is nothing next to death. Everyone fears death. Not everyone fears ice, pouted Andromeda. Ami rolled her eyes.

Look, just take the wand, otherwise you won't have ANY Sailor Senshi powers to be spooky with, she said, sounding rather annoyed. Andromeda grabbed the wand, scowling, but stuffed it in her pocket anyway. She then smirked.

There still might be a chance. Possibly the new Saturn might want to switch with me, she suggested slyly. Suddenly there was a loud banging and pounding on the door, and Hotaru opened it. Minako was on the other side, sobbing.

Artemis...he's...NOO! They got him too! she wailed, grabbing Ami in a tearful hug. Hotaru nodded.

It was another one who was after the heart crystals, right? she asked.

Yes...Nephrite...that was his name. I had heard about him, Minako sniffled. Andromeda grinned.

All right! Time to make someone beg for mercy! Mercury Sparkle Power, Make Up! she yelled, holding up her new wand. In a flash of blue light, she turned into Sailor Chibi Mercury. Her outfit was similar to Chibi Moon's, except it was mainly blue, her bows and skirt stripe were turquoise, and her shoes were high heels with no straps. She rushed off to find the enemy, Minako in hot pursuit.

Where did Andromeda go? asked Karinka dazedly, shuffling into the room.

She's a Sailor Senshi now. She's in a battle. Your time will come soon too, answered Hotaru. When Sailor Chibi Mercury arrived at the throne room, Chibi Moon was there already, trying to fend off Nephrite's energy blasts. Artemis's limp body lay nearby.

YAY! Another Sailor Senshi! cheered Chibi Moon.

What is it with you stupid girls and trying to interfere with Sarah's plans! Do you hate her that much! shouted Nephrite angrily.

I don't know who the that is, I just came to beat you up! Mercury Frigid Fusion! called Chibi Mercury, and she threw an icy beam at Nephrite that began to freeze him from the feet up. He groaned and collapsed as his legs quickly turned to ice. Chibi Mercury snickered, grinning at his pain. Chibi Moon noticed this and was shocked.

What kind of Sailor Senshi are you, so pleased that he's hurt! she exclaimed, horrified.

Don't pity your enemies, fool. Get rid of that guy, snapped Chibi Mercury. Chibi Moon glared at her, then focused on Nephrite.

Pink Moonbeam Blaster! she shouted, touching Nephrite's head like she did to Jadeite before. He exploded in the familiar pink sparkles, leaving behind what obviously was Artemis's heart crystal. Minako arrived just in time to place it back in his feline body. 

Huh. I didn't know cats had heart crystals, snickered Chibi Mercury. Chibi Moon rounded on her angrily.

You are so heartless! How could you be like that and be a Sailor Senshi! she shouted. Chibi Mercury giggled. Yes, this was exactly what she wanted! At least SOMEONE saw her frightening potential.

I'm just glad you DIDN'T get your mother's powers, or who knows whether or not we'd have a Crystal Palace after this battle, sighed Minako.

That's exactly why I want them! KILL KILL KILL DESTROY! HAHAHAHAHA! cackled Chibi Mercury maniacally.

I don't wanna work with her! She's scary! whined Chibi Moon.

Heh, I could get to like you. You have so much dark side potential, smirked Chibi Mercury, patting Chibi Moon on her pink-haired head.

How dare you remind me of that! Pink Moonbeam...MPPHHH! Chibi Moon squeaked as Minako grabbed her mouth.

That's enough. We do NOT attack our teammates, no matter how evil or obnoxious they may be. Remember what happened to Uranus and Neptune when they joined with Galaxia and fought their own teammates--it was a shambles. All four Outer Senshi were destroyed because of their betrayal, Minako scolded. Chibi-Usa sighed deeply and undid her transformation.

Fine, I won't attack you. But we don't have to be friends, she snapped.

That's okay, cutie. I think enemies are fun too, giggled Andromeda, who also detransformed, mercifully.


	3. Mars

Chapter 3: Mars  
So Andromeda's been out cold since that battle yesterday? Taiki was asking. She was talking to Ami outside the door of the palace infirmary. Ami nodded.

I think she forgot how physically weak she is. She got too carried away in fighting Nephrite and she just fainted, Ami answered. She then shivered, feeling like someone was watching her. She spun around, but it was just her 8-year old daughter Electra. Ami sighed with relief.

Don't scare me like that. Please, go off and play somewhere or do your homework. I'm busy right now, she said. Electra winked and sashayed off, looking rather smug. When she was sure she was out of her mother's sight, she took off into a run and didn't stop until she found Haruka and Michiru's quarters. She was greeted at the door by the cheerful face of a redhead who was even shorter than her!

Hello, Miss Yayoi. I need to see Haruka and Michiru. The palace is in danger, she said importantly.

Um, sure. But what's wrong? Did someone else get their heart crystal taken? asked Yayoi nervously.

No, there's an alien invasion. I figured it out. The sickroom is in danger. I know that your mothers Michiru and Haruka can help me since they fought those aliens before, Electra explained.

O-okay. Mama! Electra says there's a monster! Yayoi called as she scurried off. When Michiru heard this, she was frankly quite frightened. For Electra was the next Sailor Senshi who was to be awakened, and if she was attacked before she was able to become Sailor Chibi Mars, well...Michiru didn't want to think about it. Shiori, Haruka's daughter, heard the news too, and she panicked. Electra has such soft, pretty aqua fur all over her body, and that cute monkey tail...no! Don't let her be destroyed! No...Shiori began to cry silently in her room, afraid to face the monster herself. Michiru came pounding out.

What's wrong, Electra? Are you hurt? she asked breathlessly.

No, but Andromeda is. One of those evil aliens is going to come and kill her while she's tired from the battle, Electra stated.

Evil aliens? You mean our old enemies who are coming back to steal the heart crystals? asked Michiru, confused.

No. There was a tall alien with brown hair standing outside the hospital rooms and talking to Ami. I think she was trying to seduce Ami to the evil side. There's two other aliens, but that was the one I saw most recently, Electra went on, calm and collected.

Two...do you mean the Sailor Starlights? They're not enemies, they were also probably attacked by whoever is trying to steal the heart crystals, Michiru said. Electra rolled her lime green eyes.

Poor, poor, Michiru, they've already deceived you. Well, they're not going to trick me. I'm going to defeat them so they don't hurt anyone else, Electra smiled smugly up at Michiru.

You don't even know who they are. Don't assume that they're bad guys just because they're aliens. Haruka and I made that mistake before, and it cost us dearly, Michiru said sternly.

See, that's what they WANT you to think. Then, in the night, they'll...Electra! I've been looking all over for you! It's time to go meet with Rei so that you can join the Chibi Sailor Team, Ami exclaimed as she barged into the room in a rush.

Good. That will enable me to have a weapon against the evil aliens, Electra agreed. She and Ami headed for Rei's quarters, and Michiru was left to deal with Yayoi's confusion.

But why was Electra saying that stuff about the Starlights? she pleaded.

Because...I'm not sure why. You know how she is. She thinks she's some kind of mysterious and powerful secret agent, said Michiru.

When Ami and Electra found Rei at the meeting spot, Fujiko Kino was talking to Rei there about her latest basketball practice. 

Hi, Electra! Do you like basketball too? she asked cheerfully.

No, a secret agent does not do team sports, Electra replied icily. Fujiko rolled her silver eyes and looked pointedly at Rei.

Are you sure she's going to be a Sailor Senshi? The Senshi are a team, you know, not solitary fighters. Rei shrugged.

Who else would get the powers of Mars? she said as she held out a red wand with a black heart on top. In the middle of the heart was the red symbol of Mars, matching Mercury's wand. 

Fine, but if I'm a Senshi, I'll teach her to be on the team or else, growled Fujiko. Electra smirked.

You don't scare me. You'll just get in trouble for being a bully. Fujiko raged at the insult, and Rei had to hold her back.

That's enough, you two, don't start fighting now. Just take the wand, Electra, sighed Rei. Fujiko glared at Electra.

Just watch out, you snob, she snarled before stomping off. She was so angry she wasn't watching where she was going, and she crashed headlong into a beautiful man with long blond hair.

My face! You injured my face you ugly girl! the man shrieked.

So? Get out of my way then! snapped Fujiko. The man stared at her, and then shuddered.

Ewww, you're ugly. Those fangs, and that gigantic forehead! He was correct, as Fujiko's forehead bulged out to be 1/4th of her entire height, being about a foot and a half tall. The man touched a black star on his shirt, and a black energy beam shot out and hit Fujiko in the chest. She screamed and fainted as her heart crystal was ripped out. The man was about to pick up the heart crystal when he heard another scream.

Get away from her, Zoicite! Rei shouted; near her was Electra, who looked rather smug.

I can handle this. Mars Sparkle Power, Make Up! she called, and in a fiery flash she was dressed in the outfit of Sailor Chibi Mars. Hers was similar to Mercury and Moon's outfits, though hers was mostly red with black bows and a black stripe on her skirt. Her shoes were red ankle boots, too. Zoicite snickered.

Lost your powers, huh, old Sailor Mars? Needed to send a monkey to rescue you, huh? he jeered.

She's a human girl, you moron! She's just furry with a tail, snapped Rei. 

Mars Burning Reaction! called Chibi Mars, and flames shot out of her mouth and hit Zoicite, causing him to drop Fujiko's heart crystal.

Pink Moonbeam Blaster! A familiar pink beam of energy shot out, but this one missed its mark and hit the wall.

Get out of here, stupid children! shouted Zoicite, and he threw a rough wind of cherry blossoms at the two Senshi. They were blown back; Chibi Moon struck the wall while Chibi Mars landed on Fujiko's limp body. He stepped over to take the heart crystal, but Chibi Mars jumped back up and headbutted him. The two of them crashed on the ground in a tangled mess.

Now, Electra! Burn him! Chibi Moon shouted as she stood back up, leaning against the wall.

Princess, I hope you are not ordering me around, Chibi Mars said snootily, untangling herself from Zoicite.

If you're such a great secret agent, then I wouldn't need to, retorted Chibi Moon. Zoicite giggled.

You two bicker just like your mothers did, he smirked.

Don't say that! Pink Moonbeam Blaster!Mars Burning Reaction! The two attacks consumed Zoicite, and he disappeared. Chibi Moon sighed with relief; he hadn't even touched Fujiko's heart crystal. She hurried over and put it back in the older teen's chest. 

Princess...where's that man who called me ugly? she asked weakly.

He's gone now. Chibi Mars and I took care of him. Fujiko turned her head in time to see Electra detransform. She suddenly jerked away, struggling to stand back up.

Why I am not a Sailor Senshi! I'd be a perfect fighter for the job! she complained. Electra gave her a smug look.

Maybe it's because you need to be more patient.


	4. Jupiter

Chapter 4: Jupiter  
The Earth isn't love! My butt hurts because I'm in love! I can't tell what love is in this world where you ride on a bike for 30 minutes! Noriko Mizuno smiled blissfully as her CD player blared the nonsensical singing of a loudmouthed girl. She was in love. So what if we're not teens yet, I'm in love with her! She's so lively and exciting...

I love you, Celestia, Noriko sighed happily, flopping down on her bed. She heard a knock on her door and she immediately calmed down.

Noriko, sweetie, Makoto is here to take you out to Crystal Sweet Shop. I think Electra wants to come too, Ami called. 

I'm coming, Mother! Noriko answered eagerly, jumping off her bed. After she turned off her CD player, she headed out the door. When she, Ami, and Electra arrived at Crystal Sweet Shop, they found that Makoto had brought another guest, namely, Celestia Aino.

YAY! The furry girl is here! Furry girl furry girl furry girl furry girl! Celestia giggled, yanking on Electra's tail. Electra shrieked and shoved her away, but then quickly regained her composure.

Yes, I do have a nice fur coat, but my tail is not for pulling, she admonished in a motherly way.

It's so wonderful that you're here... Noriko whispered shyly, grabbing Ami's hand and blushing. 

Well, everyone, let's get to a table so I can give Noriko her present, Makoto said in a playful, mysterious voice. I wonder...is it a kiss from Celestia, Noriko mused. Instead of a kiss, however, Makoto placed something long and thin in her hand. It felt to Noriko like it was charging her with electricity and turning her into someone powerful and strong. 

Hey, aren't you going to talk about it being pretty and stuff? I saw my mom's old wand once and it looks like a yummy orange candy. She keeps it up really high, though, so I can't reach it to eat it. And what color is it? Celestia blabbered eagerly. Color? But I don't see it...

Um, I'm blind, Miss Celestia, I can't see what color it is, Noriko replied hesitantly. Makoto glared at Celestia, who just giggled.

WOW! That's neat! I wanted to find out if that was true, so I asked you a seeing question!How do you not remember such a fact? Have you not known us since we were born? Electra asked.

I forget stuff a lot. That's why I'm stupid, but I still wanna be a voice actress! Celestia declared.

She's so wonderful to be able to admit that... Noriko whispered lovingly, hoping that no one would hear her. 

Ahem! Before I was so rudely interrupted, I was going to tell Noriko here something very important about her present. That is your transformation wand; you can use it to become Sailor Chibi Jupiter if you're in danger. I'm sure Electra has told you that she's Sailor Chibi Mars, too. Andromeda, Hotaru's daughter, and Princess Chibi-Usa are your other teammates so far, explained Makoto. 

Andromeda? You mean that cruel girl who's always wanting to whip people and claiming she's scary? whimpered Noriko.

Well, yes, that's her. She's the only one who can inherit the power of Mercury, though, it's her destiny, Ami admitted. 

I already knew she was a Senshi. I heard you talking with that evil alien about how she was knocked out in a battle, Electra said importantly.

Taiki's not evil, Electra, and neither are Seiya and Yaten. They're victims of the current enemy too, so be nice, chided Ami. 

Excuse me, may I take your orders? a cheerful voice asked. Celestia began laughing like a hyena at the sight of a young man who was wearing a pink waitress outfit, complete with a big pink bow in his long white hair. The name tag on his blouse read 

I would like an order of caramel corn, please, Noriko said softly.

French fries! blurted out Celestia.

A martini. Shaken, not stirred, added Electra. The waiter looked at the last two strangely.

We don't have french fries here. Nor are we allowed to give alcoholic drinks to children, he said.

Then I'll eat the whipped cream! exclaimed Celestia and she grabbed a can of whipped cream that was on the table. While it was normally meant just as a topping for pastries and ice cream, Celestia started squirting it in her mouth.

I am not a child. I am a secret agent, code named 007, Electra sniffed, turning away from Celestia disdainfully. Masayuki giggled.

I think your daughter here watches too many James Bond movies, he said teasingly to Ami, who sighed and put her head in her hands.

Electra, if you want nothing else, fine, but stay here with us and don't run off on some fake mission.Your caramel corn will be coming right up, Masayuki said cheerfully to Noriko, deciding that it was time to move on in his work. When he left, Celestia noticed some familiar people who were also at the cafe.

Hi! Setsuna! Chibi-Usa! Look over here! Want some whipped cream? she called, squirting the white fluffy topping everywhere as she waved the can around excitedly. Chibi-Usa waved, but then she had a giggle fit at the sight of Celestia's messy purple hair with white goo in it and she landed face-down on the table. Makoto snatched the can of whipped cream out of Celestia's hand.

That's enough. No more playing with the condiments, she scolded severely. Celestia didn't listen and grabbed a bunch of sugar packets instead. She ripped them open and then jumped up from her chair.

I'm Sailor Chibi Moon! Pink Sugar Heart Attack! she yelled, tossing the sugar everywhere.

Your caramel corn here, Masayuki announced, setting a bowl of Bianca-coated popcorn in front of Noriko. She sniffed at it and wrinkled her nose.

That's not...right. It doesn't SMELL like it's supposed to, she complained. Celestia grabbed the bowl, dropping her sugar packets on the floor.

Okay, then I'll eat it! she exclaimed, and she dunked her face into the bowl mouth-first. She came up mumbling and shrieking. Ami picked up some pieces of the caramel corn. 

You were right to be suspicious, Noriko, it has brown glue all over it, she stated. Electra stared at Celestia for a moment.

At least it glued her big mouth shut, she quipped dryly. Celestia glared at Electra and tried to climb across the table to attack her when she was startled by the sound of a scream. She turned just in time to see a different, more familiar man with white hair shoot Setsuna's heart crystal out of her body.

You're not getting mine! Moon Magic Power, Make Up! shouted Chibi-Usa.

Mars Sparkle Power, Make Up! yelled Electra.

Jupiter Sparkle Power, Make Up! finished Noriko. As fitting the power of Jupiter, her outfit was mostly dark green, with silver bows and silver trim on her skirt. Unlike the first Sailor Jupiter, however, her laced boots were taller.

That's Kunzite! Be careful, girls, he was very strong the last time we battled him, Makoto warned. Kunzite cringed when he saw the three transformed Senshi. He had spotted Makoto giving Noriko the wand earlier and correctly inferred that she was going to be a Sailor Senshi. So he had snuck in the kitchen and put brown glue on the popcorn so it might make her mouth get glued shut and she wouldn't be able to call out her transformation phrase.

Then I shall vanquish him. Mars Burning Reaction! called Chibi Mars.

Pink Moonbeam Blaster!Jupiter Thunderbolt Shocker! With this last attack, Chibi Jupiter spun around very fast and electric bolts flew out of her. While some of them did hit Kunzite along with the other two attacks, she also broke quite a few tables and frightened the customers in the process. Kunzite disappeared, unable to fulfill any of his duties. 

Wow, that was sure quick. Although it does seem like these enemies are easier to beat this time, Ami noted.

That's because I'm on the team, Chibi Mars asserted smugly.


	5. Venus

Chapter 5: Venus  
When Minako heard how easily Kunzite was taken down at the restaurant, she was hesitant to pass on her powers. The recipient, she knew, was going to be Hotaru's older daughter Karinka. Minako knew Karinka to not be very reliable in her duties and easily distracted by her overactive imagination, and she wondered if it just might be better if Karinka never became Sailor Chibi Venus at all. She decided to go to Hotaru herself for advice, since who knew a daughter better than her own mother?

So, I was just wondering, if the battles are all going to be this easy, do we really need any more Chibi Senshi? From what I know about her, Karinka doesn't seem like she'll be a very reliable team member, Minako explained.

How do we know the battles will all be that easy? This Sarah' person might be just sending out weaker enemies at first to lull us into a false sense of security. And what about future battles? Remember, the Queen was considered to be extremely unsuited for battle when she first started out too, and look where she is now, Hotaru countered. She did think that Minako had a few good points, though. She, more than anyone, knew how absent-minded Karinka could be, and she didn't want that to put her in unneeded danger. But she knew that it was a good idea, nonetheless, to awaken all 13 Chibi Senshi, just in case. 

Well, alright, but...actually, that makes sense. Since Andromeda's Chibi Mercury now, Karinka might need some extra protection if Andromeda decides to use her new magic powers on her sister, Minako agreed.

WOW! You just gave me a great idea! Thanks! blurted out a voice. Minako spun around to face Andromeda, who was giggling wickedly. Minako gasped and hurried off, calling frantically for Karinka. She finally found Karinka in the kitchen, staring intently at a chocolate chip cookie as she picked it apart slowly, crumb by crumb.

Hello. This is very important, and very special. You have been chosen to inherit my Sailor Venus powers, Minako informed her, getting right to the point. She set the wand down on the table; it was orange and topped with a pale green heart. In the middle of the heart was the orange symbol of Venus. Karinka didn't seem to notice; she just kept picking at the cookie. Minako sighed and snatched the cookie away from her.

Huh? Why are you here? Karinka asked lazily.

I just explained. Use this wand to become Sailor Chibi Venus. You might need to do so soon because your sister Andromeda threatened to attack you with her own Senshi powers. Thus, you need to protect yourself, Minako repeated.

She is? You know, her hair looks like the chocolate chips, Karinka noted dreamily, seemingly not to care about her new duty. 

Whatever. I've done my part. The rest is up to you, Minako finished, leaving the room briskly, as she feared that she might hit Karinka in her anger. Didn't that young woman have ANY sense of responsibility! She was the oldest of all the Sailor Senshi's children, being 21 years old!

How did it go? Hotaru asked nervously, seeing Minako's stormy expression. Minako heaved a big sigh as she plopped down on a chair.

I gave her the wand, but she doesn't seem to care about her new duty, nor the danger that her own sister poses to her, she growled.

I wouldn't worry. Andromeda's never been too interested in doing anything to Karinka, since she prefers hurting people who are less calm and spacey. And Karinka's never been one for doing duties much, so I'm not surprised at her reaction to this. I just take solace in the fact that at least she's probably not going to use her powers for violence like Andromeda, Hotaru responded calmly.

But Andromeda said she would...Mercury Sparkle Power, Make Up! Minako shrieked in terror when she heard that call interrupt her--that was what she feared! She leaped up, only to be pulled back by Hotaru.

Let Karinka handle it for herself. You just gave your powers away, so you'll be in more danger than her, Hotaru warned. Sailor Chibi Mercury entered the room, a fierce glint in her eyes.

Where's Karinka? she demanded.

Don't hurt her! She doesn't know how to be a Senshi yet! pleaded Minako.

Weak little Mommy, aren't you going to stop me? Chibi Mercury sneered. 

You're the weak one. You needn't overtax yourself by fighting senselessly, Hotaru chided. There was another scream; this one came from the hallway outside the room. Minako rushed to the door, only to leap to the side as a blast of fire shot through. 

It's Cooan! And she's going to steal Noriko's heart crystal! she exclaimed. Noriko was lying unconscious nearby, Cooan standing over her. Hotaru nodded, and headed for the kitchen to get Karinka. Karinka stared at her curiously when she pounded into the room.

You need to transform! There's danger! she gasped. Karinka kept staring for a few seconds, and then she slowly picked up the wand. 

Venus Sparkle Power, Make Up! she called. When she was finished transforming, she was wearing an orange Senshi outfit with light green bows and a light green stripe on her skirt. She had tall orange boots with light green trim at the tops, too. She gazed down at herself.

Well, come on! Before she gets away with Noriko's heart crystal! called Minako, who then shrieked as Cooan shot fire at her butt. 

So I have magic powers now? asked Sailor Chibi Venus lazily.

YES! Use them! screamed Minako in a panic.

Um, okay. Venus Sparkling Beauty! called Chibi Venus, and a beam of golden hearts shot out of her hand, hitting Cooan. Cooan roared angrily.

Dark Fire! she yelled. Chibi Venus forgot to dodge and was blasted into the wall in a fiery heap.

Mercury Frigid Fusion! Suddenly, the flames were put out as ice replaced them and then melted quickly.

Ha ha, I hit my sister and you didn't stop me! cheered Chibi Mercury.

That's because you saved her, said Chibi Moon, who was in the doorway with Chibi Mars close by. Chibi Mercury stared, then shrieked.

OOOPSS! I meant to hurt her!Dark Fire!Mars Burning Reaction! The two fire attacks collided in a mass of flames and exploded, knocking Cooan and Chibi Mars in opposite directions. Cooan landed on top of Chibi Mercury, and Chibi Mars crashed on top of Noriko.

Pink Moonbeam Blaster!Venus Sparkling Beauty! The two attacks destroyed Cooan, but Chibi Mercury ended up getting some cuts on her arms.

Ah, the pain of being attacked by comrades. Just like Mommy, she sighed happily. Chibi Moon blinked, confused.

What's wrong with her? she asked.

I think she's a masseuse, answered Chibi Venus knowledgeably.

I think you mean a masochist. That's someone who enjoys pain, corrected Minako, giggling a little. Hotaru hurried back into the room, having just put Noriko's heart crystal back in her chest.

We need to see the doctor, Andromeda. Can you stand up? she asked worriedly. Andromeda detransformed and stood up shakily, then collapsed on Hotaru in a dizzy heap. 

She sees the doctor a lot. She's weak like when Mommy was possessed by Mistress 9, supplied Karinka, who had also returned to her civilian form.

But she's much meaner, Chibi-Usa commented.

Yeah, and I'll bleed on you! Hahahahah...oooo... Andromeda crawled towards Chibi-Usa, then got dizzy and fell down again. Hotaru rolled her eyes and beckoned towards Minako. Minako sighed but helped Hotaru carry Andromeda, who was giggling stupidly, out of the room. 

What kind of Sailor Sensh is she! And you, too, you're not that reliable either, Chibi-Usa scolded Karinka.

I dunno, am I an orange Sailor Senshi like my clothes? she asked spacily. Chibi-Usa stomped out of the room, wondering what kind of team she was going to have to lead.


	6. Uranus

Chapter 6: Uranus  
Makoto pried the quivering chubby 20-year old off of her.

Now tell me what's scaring you now, Bianca, she said gently.

Fu...Fujiko said that the people stealing heart crystals were going to go after me next! Bianca wailed, her orange eyes filled with tears.

That IS likely, considering you're the next candidate to be picked for Senshidom. Now that Karinka got the Chibi Venus powers, you're bound to be next because Haruka told me after I played basketball with her the other day that she wanted to give you her Uranus powers soon, Fujiko explained non-chalantly. Makoto rolled her eyes.

That's still no reason to frighten your sister; you know how emotionally fragile she is. Fujiko stuck her tongue out at Bianca, who luckily didn't notice, and stomped out of the room. 

Uranus? Hey, I know about Uranus! You know what's weird? The planet is colored blue-green, but Sailor Uranus has the blue outfit. The planet has Sailor Neptune's colors, and Sailor Uranus has the planet Neptune's colors! Bianca suddenly blurted out excitedly, seeming to forget that she was crying just a second ago. Makoto giggled inwardly, her older daughter was always like that, switching from one mood to the other quickly. The one consistent thing about her was that she LOVED astronomy, to the point of obsession. That was precisely the reason that she and Rei had set up a job for her.

How would you like to spread that knowledge to one of the younger girls who lives at the palace? Rei's daughter Misty has a report on star life cycles for school and we thought that you'd be the perfect one to help with her research, Makoto informed her.

All right! That's what I'm best at--wait, Misty? I thought she was that one who was always really serious and quiet. Does she really want to have someone else help her study? Bianca asked.

Probably not, but it was Rei's idea, and she went along with it like she goes along with any of her duties. If she's a Sailor Senshi, like I suspect she might be, she'll be a very reliable one, Makoto answered, Now remember, she doesn't know as much about astronomy as you do, so remember to explain any jargon you might use.Um, okay, I guess, Bianca said, confusion showing in her orange eyes. Jargon? What's that? You mean things like parallax, parsec, the twin paradox and precession? Doesn't everyone know about those things? Those were the thoughts going through her head, exactly what Makoto and Rei feared she might do.

When she and Makoto arrived at Rei's quarters, they found that Haruka was also there. Misty was seated on the couch, with her notebook on her lap. 

What are you doing here? Are you supposed to teach her too? Because I doubt you know more than ME about astronomy, bragged Bianca.

No, I'm not here about that. I'm here because I knew you were coming. I have something for you, Haruka answered, pulling a yellow wand topped with a blue circle. In the middle of the blue circle was the yellow symbol of Uranus.

WAAAH! Fujiko was right! I'm a Sailor Senshi, and that means those enemies will want my heart crystal! sobbed Bianca. She rushed over to Misty and grabbed her. Save me! Save me from the enemies!Off. You have the powers, not me, Misty stated coldly, shoving Bianca away. Haruka rolled her eyes.

Stop that. I thought you were coming to teach her about stars, not jumping on her lap, she snorted.

But I'm scared of getting my heart crystal stolen! wailed Bianca.

This isn't the time for that. And just take the wand, maybe you'll be able to fight off the villains if they try to attack you, sighed Makoto, Now why don't you go sit by her and help her with her project? Bianca quickly headed over to the couch and plopped down next to Misty.

What about star life cycles do you want to know? she asked eagerly.

My assigned project is to tell what happens when a star dies and how stars of different sizes die in different ways, Misty responded mechanically.

Oh, okay! I know all about that! The sun, even though it looks big to us, is actually a low-mass star. In a bit less than 5 billion years, all the hydrogen in its core will be used up, and the core will contract. But the outside layers puff up and get red, and it will get so big that it will swallow Mercury and Venus. This is the sun turning into a red giant. When the core gets hot enough, it will start helium fusion. But even that won't last forever, and when that gets exhausted, the outer layers will poof away from the sun and make a planetary nebula. Finally, the sun will leave behind a white dwarf corpse as its core. A white dwarf is a dead star that is so tightly packed that its atoms are all squished together. It just stays like that until it stops glowing and is a black dwarf. Now a higher mass star has a different death and goes out with a bang. Instead of stopping at turning helium into carbon, a high-mass star can burn heavier and heavier elements until it has an iron core. After that, iron can't be turned into anything else. The outer layers of the star explode in what's called a supernova, and the star looks really bright. The core of a supernova explosion turns into a neutron star, which is even denser than a white dwarf because it's got the electrons smashed into the protons in the atoms and so it's only made of neutrons. Sometimes if the core is heavy enough, it squeezes past that and the star becomes a black hole, which nothing can come out of, even light. So that's the story of how stars die. 

Misty took in this lesson with some inner confusion, since she wasn't sure if she was just supposed to tell what happened in general or if she was supposed to go into detail about how and why stars changed that way. She certainly didn't know the details, but she wasn't sure if she was supposed to ask. 

Why do stars work that way? she finally asked coolly.

Well, it's because of the way the atoms are in the star. The star uses energy and pressure to fight off gravity, which eventually ends up winning. It's just nuclear... Bianca was cut off as a black beam of energy shot by, striking Misty in the chest. She fell off the couch in a heap, her heart crystal floating above her. 

Who did that! Whoever you are, I will punish you for interrupting an astronomy lesson! Uranus Twinkle Power, Make Up! yelled Bianca, and she raised up her new wand. In a flash of yellow light, she was Sailor Chibi Uranus. Her outfit was mostly yellow, except for her blue bows and skirt stripe, and she had yellow sneakers on her feet. A girl with long braided white hair stepped into the doorway. Makoto gasped.

Beruche! I recognize you! she exclaimed.

I suppose you do. Just let me take this heart crystal to Sarah, and I'll be on my way, Beruche replied. Chibi Uranus blocked her.

No way. That will kill her, she stated.

Hey, I thought Sailor Moon turned you good! What happened? demanded Makoto. Beruche spun around, glaring at the shocked brunette.

I don't need to answer that. Dark Water! she shouted, blasting Makoto into the wall with freezing water.

You asked for it! Uranus Zephyr Flash! It was Beruche's turn to be knocked down as a powerful gust of wind slammed into her. 

Jupiter Thunderbolt Shocker! A streak of lightning flashed through the room, nearly hitting both Beruche and Chibi Uranus. Chibi Jupiter stood at the door in her Senshi outfit with Chibi Venus behind her.

Dark Water! Beruche called, knocking the two girls down. Chibi Uranus glared at Chibi Venus.

You weren't prepared! Don't stare at the ceiling when there's a battle! she snapped. Chibi Venus cocked her head, struggling to sit up.

Your hair is like fluffy lime jello, she noted spacily.

Enough of that! Uranus...Dark Water!Jupiter Thunderbolt Shocker! The electricity hit Beruche as she was powering up her attack, and it mixed with the water, electrocuting her. Chibi Venus's hands glowed, and she giggled.

My hands are yellow! Venus Sparkling Beauty! With the final strike, Beruche was turned to dust. Misty was also waking up since Haruka had returned her heart crystal. Chibi Uranus detransformed and stared at her wand.

Wow. That's strange. I still think it's odd that I'm Uranus, since my favorite planet is Pluto, with its ambiguous status, but at least I don't have to just run away. Because who would be there to teach the other Senshi about astronomy if I was gone?Um, yes, that's right. I'm glad you accept your powers, sighed Makoto.


	7. Neptune

Chapter 7: Neptune

"Haruka, the sea is telling me. I'm going to be the next one to give up my powers," Michiru said, spacing out in the middle of a board game she was playing with Haruka, Yayoi, and Shiori.

"Interesting. Well, I hope your successor gets along well with Bianca," Haruka commented as she moved her piece forward.

"I doubt it. I think the one with the hidden power of Neptune is Nabiki Aino, Minako's elder daughter," Michiru corrected her.

"Nabiki? Isn't she the grumpy one who only wants to watch anime and read manga? And that's all she wants to talk about?" Yayoi asked.

"Yes, I think so. And since Bianca is obsessed with astronomy and also has a temper, there would be obvious friction between them," continued Michiru. Just then, the door swung open. Minako and Celestia entered, dragging a limp, scowling Nabiki behind them.

"I am NOT going to be a Sailor Senshi. I will stay in my room and watch anime," Nabiki stated stubbornly; Michiru could see she was clutching a Crystal Animal Fighter Rosaline DVD in her free hand.

"You don't have a choice. Do you think I wanted to be a Senshi? I would've been perfectly happy just being Michiru Kaiou, ordinary violinist girl. But I took that destiny because I knew that if I didn't save the world with Sailor Uranus, no one else would. The same goes for you," Michiru said sternly as she held out an aqua wand topped with a dark green circle. Nabiki glared at the wand.

"No. I refuse. Give it to someone else," she snapped coldly, sitting hunched up against the wall defiantly. Celestia, on the other hand, took one look at Shiori and shrieked.

"That girl's gigantic! She'd probably be able to dunk a basketball without jumping!" Minako rolled her eyes.

"Duh. You've known her since you were born," she sighed.

"I know. I just wanted to say that! It might help me in being a voice actress someday! I have to know how to affect dramatic surprise, you know," Celestia said smugly, smirking at Shiori. With the distraction, Nabiki tried to take the chance to escape, but Haruka spotted her and dragged her back into the room.

"You are going to take the powers no matter what," she demanded. Nabiki stuck her tongue out and then bit Haruka's arm. Haruka roared and pinned the defiant rainbow-haired girl to the floor.

"Don't bite people! That's mean!" gasped Yayoi, who got scared and hid behind Shiori.

"Michiru, just give her the wand. She'll come to her duty when the next attack strikes," Minako sighed, then she glared at Nabiki. "And you are not to bite people, young lady, unless, of course, they're one of the enemies, which Haruka most definitely is not."

"Hey, Nabiki, don't you want to be just like Crystal Animal Fighter Rosaline and fight magical monsters? Then you'll probably like the anime even more! And then you and I, if I ever get Senshi powers, could make our own Senshi videos and do voice acting!" exclaimed Celestia eagerly.

"No. That would ruin the point of anime; to escape from the drugery of reality," retorted Nabiki.

"Um, but wouldn't it be better if real life was LIKE anime, then? She's not suggesting you watch boring anime," giggled Yayoi.

"Even if I became a Sailor Senshi, life still wouldn't be like Fighter Rosaline's life because she always beats the bad guys. That wouldn't necessarily happen," Nabiki pointed out.

"Nabiki, that's just an excuse. Of course there's always the chance that we'll lose, but it's best to hope for that happy ending," Michiru replied. Nabiki heaved a big sigh and reluctantly picked up the wand.

"I suppose someone like me is needed on the team since I know so much about battling with magic powers from watching so much anime."

"YAY! Now can I be a Senshi too?" asked Celestia excitedly.

"Not yet. I do have a suspicion that you will fall in Taiki's footsteps, though. I've sensed that kind of aura from you," answered Michiru. Celestia squealed happily.

"Taiki? You mean I get to be one of the powerful Sailor Starlights! Ahem, let me practice! STAR GENTLE UTERUS!" she shouted, grabbing Nabiki's new wand and throwing it across the room. It landed with a thump just outside the doorway. Suddenly, a brown rope whipped out and snatched the wand away.

"Give that back!" shouted Haruka, and she ran out the door, Minako in close pursuit. Minako gasped when she saw who the thief was.

"Calaveras! I might've known you'd appear too!" Calaveras glared at her and pointed her free hand at Minako, which was glowing with the familiar black energy. Haruka leaped forward and shoved the other blond out of the way, and she was struck by the beam.

"Not again! They already got the talisman out of me!" she yelled before collapsing in the hallway. Calaveras took off again, but she crashed into Bianca, who had happened to walk that way. Bianca picked up the wand and noticed Nabiki standing lazily in the doorway.

"Is this yours? Why don't we both beat that meanie who knocked me down? Uranus Twinkle Power, Make Up!" she called.

"I'm stuck! I don't know what to do!" whined Celestia, then she struck a battle pose, shouting "Let's beat those villains, everyone!" Nabiki rolled her eyes and decided she should at least try out her new powers.

"Neptune Twinkle Power, Make Up!" When she was finished transforming, she was dressed in a turquoise Senshi outfit with dark green bows and high-heels that matched those of the first Sailor Mars. Calaveras swung her whip, and it wrapped around Chibi Neptune's legs, tying her up.

"Uranus Zephyr Flash!"

"Jupiter Thunderbolt Shocker!" The combination of the two attacks not only ripped up the whip, but sent Calaveras and Chibi Neptune flying in opposite directions. Chibi Neptune crashed into Celestia, who cried out in surprise.

"Oh no! What did I do to you? I hear your voice is in pain!" Chibi Jupiter worried. Chibi Neptune glared at her.

"What about me! Don't I count!" she pouted, "Fine, if you want to ignore me...I'll be like Fighter Amanda! Neptune Tsunami Waterspout!" she shouted. With a rumble, a geyser of water burst out of the floor underneath Calaveras, sending her crashing into the ceiling and then back to the floor, where she just barely missed landing on Chibi Uranus.

"Pink Moonbeam Blaster!" Chibi Neptune pouted as the pink energy beam hit Calaveras, destroying her. Chibi Moon entered the room and put Haruka's heart crystal back in her body.

"What are YOU doing here? Is everyone trying to ruin my anime watching!" she ranted.

"Huh? I was just beating that villain. What does that have to...oh! You're a Senshi too now, Nabiki? That's great, now we have one more member!" Chibi Moon exclaimed happily. But Chibi Neptune did not share in the same happiness.

"Don't group me with you. I'm not going to join your little playgroup," she said coldly.

"Stop that! You are NOT a 'cool, aloof' older anime girl that everyone else is in awe of! You're just an oblivious idiot who only cares about her anime and manga! So don't act like you're better than us!" shouted Chibi Uranus.

"I didn't say I was better than you," Nabiki said coolly, after detransforming.

"You implied it by calling the Sailor Team a playgroup, like we're all kindgarteners or something," Chibi-Usa pointed out.

"Obviously, you know nothing. In anime, the cool, aloof ones are the ones the others squeal over and adore and want to be like them. Like me," smirked Nabiki. Chibi Uranus began to cry.

"This isn't anime! This is real life! And in real life, you're just on the Earth, which is one of 9 planets, which is circling the sun, which is one of billions of stars in the Milky Way Galaxy, which is..." Chibi Uranus backed up with a whimper as Chibi-Usa put an arm in front of her, stopping her astronomical tirade. Nabiki left the room, heading back to her quarters to continue her Crystal Animal Fighter Rosaline marathon.


	8. Pluto

Chapter 8: Pluto

Electra watched from behind a pillar as Setsuna left her quarters to visit Rei's family. She tossed out a slip of paper, and then dashed away before the former Time Guardian could see her. Her next mission was to find the Sailor Starlights, specifically, Taiki and Yaten. She slipped her note under their door, and snuck away. Her final target was Nabiki Aino. She didn't find Nabiki, but she did give the note to Celestia, who was eager to have the mission. Electra then grinned to herself. Her plan was finally in motion! Now she'd show her stupid sappy sister and mother what her brand of teamwork meant!

When Setsuna knocked on the door to Rei's quarters, she could her a lot of clunking and bumping sounds before a girl with long, dishelved blond curls opened the door. Ruri, of course, Setsuna thought, no one in the Crystal Palace was as clumsy as she was.

"Hi, Miss Setsuna! Mom told me that you were going to give me my Senshi powers today. Is that true?" Ruri asked.

"Yes. I have a meeting to go to right now, though, this note says that it's urgent and secret. It does say that I can bring people if I think they're worthy. I suppose since you're going to be a Senshi now, you will be too. And your sister can come if you want her to. Rei told me that she sensed a Senshi aura from her as well, though she wasn't sure exactly what it was," Setsuna answered.

"I'll get Misty, then. HEY, MISTY! SETSUNA WANTS US TO GO A SECRET MEETING!" Ruri shouted. Setsuna rolled her eyes; so much for secret. Presently, a hugely obese girl slowly waddled to the front door, her cool gaze fixed ahead.

"I shall come if you desire it," she said robotically. She, Setsuna, and Ruri headed for the designated meeting spot, which was in a dark, unlit room. The lights flashed on and she saw Nabiki, Taiki, Yaten, and Electra all gathered around a table. She, Ruri, and Misty took their seats.

"You three are late," Electra scolded.

"It's not MY fault I keep tripping all the time," retorted Ruri.

"Yes it is. Learn to be more graceful. That's the first rule of the Suave and Aloof Club--always, always grace," Electra said importantly.

"The WHAT club! I thought I was just brought here to get my Senshi powers! I'm not suave OR aloof!" shouted Ruri.

"And neither are you. You're a delusional little girl who thinks she's James Bond," added Nabiki airily, not paying much attention since she was playing a handheld video game. Electra crept over and peeked at Nabiki's game.

"That's a Fighter Rosaline game. Members of the SAC are tough. We don't like cutesy games." With that scolding, she went to pull the cartridge out, but Nabiki smacked her in the head with the game.

"Go away. I can play whatever I want, you furry twit," she snarled.

"I'm leaving unless I get my Senshi powers! This is a stupid club! I would rather be studying with Chibi-Usa than being with you goofballs," snapped Ruri. She stood up, only to crash to the floor as she tripped over a row of empty chairs.

"Take the wand, then. I agree with you," Setsuna said curtly, tossing a black wand topped with an orange heart to Ruri, who was sprawled over the chairs.

"Yeah, what was the point of this? You told me in the note that we were going to the park to take pictures of pretty flowers," protested Yaten.

"And Electra told me that this was the new palace astronomy club," added Taiki. Nabiki snickered.

"If it was the astronomy club, Bianca would be here," she quipped.

"Come back. I order you to," Electra stated. She raised up her Senshi wand. Ruri did the same.

"You challenge me to a duel, you stupid little brat? Pluto..." She was cut off as Taiki clamped a hand over her mouth.

"That's not how you use Senshi powers. Both of you, stop it," she scolded.

"I will not be bossed around by evil aliens. I shall have my club. Even if she is the only member," retorted Electra coolly as she went to stand in front of Misty protectively. Ruri dropped her wand. She didn't want to hurt her sister. Not to mention she doubted Misty would go along with that stupid "Suave and Aloof Club" idea. It just didn't seem like something she'd want to join.

"Oh, Setsuna! I was looking for you!" exclaimed Chibi-Usa as she entered the room, carrying her kitten Diana in her arms. She set Diana on the floor.

"Are you suave and aloof enough to join our club? If not, you'll need to leave," Electra said snootily.

"Don't mind her, she just tricked us into coming here. What do you need, Small Lady?" asked Setsuna, ignoring Electra for the moment.

"I was just checking to see if Ruri got her Pluto powers yet or not," Chibi-Usa answered, staring at Electra in confusion. "Suave and aloof enough?" What was that about?

"Yeah, I got them. I wanna leave now. Come on, Misty. This is just stupid," Ruri sighed. Misty got up to leave, and Electra blocked her.

"No! You're the one I need the most! You're so cold and stern!" she protested. Misty shoved Electra out of her way silently and followed her sister. She was frozen in her tracks, however, as a beam of black light shot by and struck Diana. The kitten meowed pitifully as her heart crystal was ripped from her chest.

"Not another of those old enemies! Moon Magic Power, Make Up!" called Chibi-Usa. Electra, Nabiki, and Ruri followed suit.

"Mars Sparkle Power, Make Up!"

"Neptune Twinkle Power, Make Up!"

"Pluto Twinkle Power, Make Up!" While the four Senshi were busy calling out their transformation phrases, Petz, the assailant, snuck into the room, intent on grabbing Diana's heart crystal.

"I recognize you! You were one of those evil ladies who tried to kidnap me and your leader turned me into the Black Lady!" accused Sailor Chibi Moon.

"Hmm. I didn't know you were a Sailor Senshi too, Rabbit. And who are these, your preschool playmates?" sneered Petz.

"You must be blind, 'cause the only kid here is Chibi Mars," snapped Sailor Chibi Pluto. She leaped up and, to her surprise, began to float in the air. "Hey, what's wrong with my powers! Did I just mess up my gravity or something!"

"No, I think you can fly. Or maybe it's just your air head making you float," Chibi Neptune said sarcastically.

"I'm not an airhead! I'm the studious, responsible one! I can't help it if I'm clumsy!" Chibi Pluto shouted from her airborne position.

"Stop arguing you two! She's going to get away with the heart crystal! Pink Moonbeam Blaster!"

"Mars Burning Reaction!" The flames and pink energy beam hit Petz from behind, causing her to drop Diana's heart crystal. Chibi Pluto swooped down from the air to get it, but she missed and crashed into Petz instead.

"Get off of me you stupid Sailor Senshi!" shouted Petz as she tried to grab the heart crystal.

"Neptune Tsunami Waterspout!" Water gushed up from the floor, throwing Petz and Chibi Pluto in the air; however, only the former landed, in a pile of dust, as the latter began floating again. Chibi Moon used the chance to go and put her kitten's heart crystal back where it belonged.

"Now do you see the value of real teamwork?" Chibi Moon said to Chibi Mars, glad to see her old nemesis disappear before she could be captured and turned into Black Lady again.

"Not really. I don't need it since I'm such a great suave and aloof secret agent," Chibi Mars shrugged before she detransformed.

"Who would join a club for aloof people? That's like holding a contest to see who's the shyest or something," scoffed Ruri.

"Maybe she thinks that being aloof means you're superior or something," guessed Chibi-Usa.

"That does seem to be the way it is in anime," Nabiki noted.

"Yeah, but this isn't anime. And Mama is very powerful because she loves everyone, not because she's aloof," said Chibi-Usa.


	9. Saturn

Chapter 9: Saturn

Fujiko Kino sprinted down the hallway, quickly losing Andromeda behind her. She dodged around Hotaru, who reached out to grab her but failed.

"You can't stop me! I won't let your evil daughter cut up people with a knife!" Fujiko retorted, holding said knife in her hand. Farther away, Andromeda leaned against the wall, panting heavily.

"Bring...it...back..." she gasped. Fujiko then smirked and turned back to Andromeda, holding the knife behind her back.

"Sure I will. You can have it if you manage to beat Shiori in a fight," she challenged. Before Andromeda could respond, however, Hotaru snatched the knife away from Fujiko and replaced it with a purple wand.

"That's enough, you two. Andromeda, don't attack people with knives. And Fujiko, that's not fair to have her fight someone who's got superhuman strength and size. By the way, that wand is for you to use as Sailor Chibi Saturn," Hotaru said, addressing both of them. Fujiko looked at the wand, then at Andromeda, and back at Hotaru.

"Can I please at least zap her with my powers? She stole my basketball and popped it with that knife," Fujiko accused.

"Um, no. That's not a good way to use your Senshi magic. And I'm not going to let you hurt my daughter over something as silly as that. I can punish her myself," Hotaru said dryly.

"Maybe she WANTS to be punished...hey, Andromeda, how would you like to dress up in a frilly pink baby dress and eat pink sugar cookies and watch..."

"NOOOOO! WAAAAH! I HATE CUTESY STUFF! IT'S NOT DARK AND SPOOKY!" screamed Andromeda, stomping her feet and beginning a tantrum. Hotaru scowled at her, though inside she felt that it was funny how her daughter feared things that would be wonderful treats to other girls. She took Andromeda's hand and began to drag her down the hallway.

"Sure we can do that. And you must keep your pinkies extended, and we can put a big pink bow in your hair, and..." Hotaru's voice faded as she left. Fujiko shrugged and decided to go see Shiori anyway. She thought that Haruka and Michiru at least would like to know that the final "Chibi Outer Senshi" had received her powers. When she arrived, it was very quiet, and it seemed like no one was there. She was about to leave when she heard what sounded like muffled cries. She then noticed a bit of cloth sticking out underneath the closet, and that the door was ajar. When she opened it, Haruka, Michiru, and Yayoi fell out, all tied up and gagged. Fujiko knelt down and began to untie the bandanas that were wrapped around their mouths, starting with Haruka.

"He stole Shiori! Took her heart crystal and ran off with her! She's 8 feet tall and bulky! How could he even manage to carry her!" Haruka ranted.

"Who stole Shiori?" Fujiko asked as she freed the bonds from around Yayoi and Michiru's mouths too.

"A redhaired man with an upside-down black moon shape on his head," answered Michiru.

"Princess Chibi-Usa told me about him. He was named Ruby or something and he captured her once too," Yayoi added.

"Rubeus. Mom always told me and Bianca about how he tied up her and the other girls in his spaceship," Fujiko said knowingly, "We need to go rescue her. Who's coming with me?" She took the Saturn wand out of her pocket and showed it to them.

"Not us. We gave away our powers. Chibi-Usa probably should come, though, since she knows about him already," said Michiru.

"Okay. I'll go see who wants to come," said Fujiko, and she hurried off to recruit the other Senshi. There were three people she knew not to ask, though, as Andromeda would just cause trouble, Nabiki wouldn't be motivated, and the mission would only help Electra's already overinflated ego. After searching, she found Chibi-Usa, Ruri, Bianca, and Noriko willing to help. The five of them gathered at Rei's quarters so that she could use her psychic powers to help them locate Shiori and her captor.

Shiori, on the other hand, was unconscious, lying on a table in a science lab. This particular lab was in the junior high that some of the Sailor Senshi attended, although it should've been locked at the moment. Nevertheless, Rubeus and a girl with indigo hair held up in a ponytail were present. Rubeus gave Shiori a look-over again and then turned to the girl.

"Sarah, what kind of Sailor Senshi IS this! She's extremely heavy, and look at this," he said, showing where he had wrenched Shiori's hand off. Wires hung from the bottom. "Is she a robot or something?" he asked.

"Yes and no. She is no ordinary robot, nor is she an ordinary human. She's a magical robot with a human soul, a heart crystal," Sarah explained, gesturing to the heart crystal that lay on a nearby desk. "Haruka and Michiru at first thought that they weren't going to have any children. So they decided to have an artificial one created with the Silver Crystal. While her mind is that of a regular 15-year old girl, and of course, she had a baby's mind when she was created, her body has always been 8 feet tall and extraordinarly strong. Although this may also be because of her weight, as well."

"What do you want me to do with this heart crystal? Should I just give it to you?" Rubeus asked. Sarah grinned, and she reached down to take it, when five bodies crashed on top of her, knocking it out of her hands and to the floor. She quickly teleported away, realizing these were the Sailor Senshi. Sailors Chibi Moon, Chibi Jupiter, Chibi Saturn, Chibi Uranus, and Chibi Pluto stood up shakily.

"Hey, Shiori's over there!" Chibi Pluto exclaimed.

"YAY! We can leave now! We can...AAAAAH!" Chibi Uranus screamed as Rubeus blasted her with fire.

"So, Rabbit, you brought some of your little friends with you. I'll just be taking this and...HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" he shouted as Chibi Pluto grabbed the heart crystal and flew to the ceiling with it.

"Oh no, Ruri! Don't drop it!" moaned Chibi Moon, worried that the clutzy girl's usual problems would strike when they least needed them too. She shuddered to think of Shiori's heart crystal breaking.

"Saturn Epitaph Assault!" called Chibi Saturn, and purple energy spiraled out of her Silence Glaive, heading for Rubeus. He quickly sent a blast of fire in her direction, which ended up hitting Chibi Moon, who landed on top of Chibi Jupiter. He also crashed backwards when Chibi Saturn's attack hit him, and he landed on Chibi Uranus. He jumped back up when he noticed that Chibi Pluto was attempting to float over to Shiori, presumably to return her heart crystal. He shot his fire at her, and she dropped the heart crystal. Chibi Saturn luckily jumped too and caught it before it smashed on the floor.

"Pink Moonbeam Blaster!"

"Jupiter Thunderbolt Shocker!"

"Uranus Zephyr Flash!" Even Rubeus could not withstand the force of three attacks at once, and he disintegrated. Chibi Saturn was about to put Shiori's heart crystal back when Chibi Pluto stopped her.

"When she wakes up, she'll find her hand was ripped off. Won't that hurt her?" she asked worriedly.

"Just put it back in her, Fujiko! She'll die without it! She can be fixed up back at wherever Haruka and Michiru normally take her for such injuries," Chibi Moon called. Chibi Saturn rolled her eyes and put Shiori's heart crystal back in, and then they all gathered around her and teleported back to the palace. Later, Shiori was taken to a place where her hand could be reattached to her body.

"Guess what! You're going to be a Sailor Senshi soon too! Seiya's going to give you her old powers!" Yayoi said to her "sister" as she, Haruka and Michiru sat by the recovering Shiori's bedside.

"Seiya! I don't know if I want any daughter of mine having HER powers," snorted Haruka.

"Please, it's not like she's going to suddenly start acting like Seiya. She might not've been as easy a target for Rubeus if she had her powers," Yayoi pleaded. Haruka opened her mouth to retort, but Michiru shushed her.

"Perhaps we should let Shiori herself decide if she wants to accept Seiya's Sailor Star Fighter powers or not," she said.

"But I don't hate Seiya. I know you do, but she's never seemed evil to me," Shiori said, confused.

"But she..." Haruka was silenced with a kiss from Michiru. Yayoi giggled.

"Don't tell those two, but I heard that I'm supposed to have Yaten's powers. That would really make them mad," she said playfully.


	10. Fighter

Chapter 10: Fighter

When Shiori was allowed to return to her normal activities, she did not show any interest in going to find Seiya and receiving her Senshi powers. At first, Yayoi was surprised at this, but then she realized that the reason was that her sister probably didn't really want to be a warrior in the first place, and not that she had anything against Seiya and the other Starlights. Still, she didn't want anyone in her family to be kidnapped and injured like that again, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. That's why, one day, Seiya found a very nervous-looking Yayoi standing at the door to the quarters she shared with Taiki and Yaten.

"Are you here to get your Senshi powers? I don't think Yaten's ready to give them to you yet," Seiya said bluntly.

"N-no, it's not about me. It's about Shiori," Yayoi spluttered nervously.

"What about her? Is she well enough to have her powers yet?" Seiya asked.

"Yes, it's just that she doesn't really seem like she wants to come over here and get her powers so I thought I would go and get the wand or whatever she uses for her," Yayoi explained.

"Then maybe I should go over to see her myself. Pay a visit to Haruka," Seiya said with a smirk.

"But what if she tries to hurt you before you can give Shiori her Senshi powers?" worried Yayoi.

"Oh, come on, I'm not that easy to break. The only time she really tried to hurt me, anyway, was when Galaxia turned her evil, so I don't think I have anything to worry about right now," Seiya said confidently.

"If you say so, then I'll just go back and tell them you're coming," Yayoi said nervously. On the way back to her quarters, she found Makoto, and told her about the problem. Makoto agreed to come and help break up any fights if Haruka did try to attack Seiya, though she doubted that Haruka would try to hurt someone who was just coming to give Shiori her Senshi powers. Soon after Makoto arrived, Seiya did, making Haruka rather suspicious.

"What is going on here? You and that alien, what is going on?" she demanded, glaring at Seiya.

"I'm here to give your daughter Shiori her Senshi powers. Unless, of course, you don't want her to have them and not to be a Senshi," Seiya shrugged, smirking at Haruka.

"No, she should be a Senshi, if she's supposed to be one. I'm sure that would've helped her that time she got captured. Just don't try any funny stuff, and stay away from Michiru," Haruka warned, "Just to make sure, I'll follow you."

"And I'll follow too, so that you two don't maul each other," added Makoto.

"Look, it wouldn't be so much of a problem, but Seiya tried to undress Michiru!" Haruka yelled.

"That was a long time ago! And she was just as much at fault as I was!" Seiya retorted.

"Stop fighting, please! You're scaring me! Just give Shiori's wand to me; I can give it to her for you!" Yayoi pleaded.

"I can do it, if Miss Alien-Hater will let me," snapped Seiya.

"Get out of here! I won't let you lay a finger on my daughter with that kind of talk!" Haruka roared.

"She's not really your daughter, though, she's a robot girl. She..." Seiya stopped short when she noticed that Shiori was watching them shyly from the hallway. Seiya turned to her. "Hi, Shiori! I'm here to give you your Senshi powers! That way, if those bad guys come back and try to capture you again, you can defend yourself better," she explained, holding out a silver wand topped with a brown star. Shiori just stared, unsure.

"While I don't like Seiya, I would rather you be able to defend yourself if there was a problem. That way, you can help the other Senshi. How about you get to fight alongside cute little Electra and help her?" Haruka coaxed, ignoring Seiya. Shiori's brown eyes lit up eagerly, although she also was scared of the idea of fighting. But the possibility of being Electra's teammate began to push her over the edge, especially when she thought that maybe she could rescue Electra if she got in a pinch.

"Okay. I shall try this 'Sailor Senshi' thing," Shiori agreed quietly. Seiya smirked and tossed the wand to her.

"You made the right choice, kid," she said, giving Shiori the thumbs-up sign.

"She's just a year younger than you," grumbled Haruka.

"So? She's still younger than me, so I can call her 'kid,'" shrugged Seiya.

"Look, you gave her the wand, now get out of here!" Haruka shouted, shoving Seiya towards the door.

"Um, may I stay? I don't have anything to do right now," Makoto said sheepishly. Haruka ignored her, as she was busy struggling with shoving Seiya out the door, but Michiru gave her a kind look.

"Of course you can stay. You have not caused any trouble, on the other hand, I commend you for having the courage and desire to break up any fights between Seiya and Haruka," she said, just as Haruka got Seiya out of their quarters. Makoto smiled.

"Sure! I'll go get a celebratory cake I baked! I guessed that another Senshi might be awakened today, it seemed like time for it," she said cheerfully. When she walked out into the hallway, though, a familiar black beam of energy struck her in the chest, shooting out her heart crystal. Haruka saw this and she rushed to Shiori in a flash.

"Transform, now! Makoto just got her heart crystal blasted out! If you're quick you can get rid of whoever did it before they hurt anyone else!" she ordered. Shiori stood, hesitantly. She did not want to be violent, but she decided that she should try, for the sake of helping people. She always did like Makoto's cooking.

"Fighter Prism Power, Make Up!" she called. Then she heard a frightening, piercing laugh coming from the hallway.

"OHOHOHO! A new Sailor Senshi? A friend of the Rabbit's? I can beat a baby Senshi easily! OHOHOHOHO!" When Sailor Chibi Star Fighter peeked out, she saw that the laugher was an elegant woman with long, fluffy lime green hair. The woman was reaching down towards Makoto's heart crystal when another voice cried out.

"Stop right there! You interrupted me while I was reading an important book about the universe! The stars will be angry at you too, and I am Sailor Chibi Uranus!" Chibi Fighter looked to see the Senshi who had joined her, who had hair much like Esmeraude's, only hers was shorter. Before Esmeraude could do anything else, another Senshi ran up, Sailor Chibi Saturn.

"This better be a good quick fight! I paused a basketball game for this! I...EEEEK!" Sailor Chibi Saturn screamed as she tripped over Makoto's body, her Silence Glaive shooting outward. It knocked off Chibi Uranus's glasses and ended up stabbing right through her eye.

"Kitty Call Transformation!" Esmeraude shouted, quick to action. She grabbed the horrified Chibi Saturn by the head and with a poof of light, cat ears appeared, covered with pink fur that matched her hair. Chibi Fighter just stared in shock. What was going on here! She turned away from the sight of Chibi Uranus screaming in pain, her eye bleeding with the gigantic blade stuck in it.

"Don't hesitate! Save your teammates, you fool!" Haruka ordered, poking her head out to see what was going on. She then ran off to get Ami so that Chibi Uranus could be taken to the infirmary, and also so Chibi Saturn could get those weird cat ears examined. Chibi Fighter sighed. She didn't want to be violent, but Esmeraude was leaving her no choice.

"Star Serious Laser!" she called, shooting a silver energy beam out of her finger that struck Esmeraude and knocked her to the floor. Chibi Saturn, having dropped her Glaive and trying to ignore the strange sensation of having false ears on her head, spun back around and body slammed Esmeraude and gave her a few punches. Given some time, she then hurried back and yanked the Silence Glaive out of Chibi Uranus's face, taking her eyeball with it.

"Saturn Epitaph Assault!" she yelled, shooting not only the familiar purple energy spiral at Esmeraude, but also Chibi Uranus's eyeball flew off and splatted on the floor. Meanwhile, Shiori detransformed and put Makoto's heart crystal back, but Makoto fainted again when she saw what had happened to her elder daughter.

Later that day, in Ami's infirmary area, Bianca and Fujiko got their check-ups. In Bianca's case, her eye obviously couldn't be put back in, but the bleeding was stopped and Ami gave her a pirate-style eyepatch to cover the hole. As for Fujiko, it turned out that while the cat ears were harmless, they were also completely useless for hearing and almost seemed to just be there to make her look even more mutant than she already did, what with her giant forehead and sharp monster fangs.


	11. Healer

Chapter 11: Healer

Dear Diary. Yesterday I became a Sailor Senshi. I'm not sure if I like this new thing. I fear that I will be hurt badly, like how Bianca got her eye poked out. I know that Fujiko didn't mean to do it, though, so I don't hold it against her. At least, I hope that with my new magic powers, I will be able to make sure that no one tries to take my heart crystal again or rip my hand off. Sometimes I hate not being a real human girl but that time I was glad that I'm really a robot because that meant my hand could be put back on easier. I bet my sister Yayoi will be a Senshi soon too, so we'll be able to share that. I wish I could look like her, though, she's so cute and little. I love cute things, but I'll never be cute myself. Yayoi tells me I can at least settle for being sweet and Mother thinks my shyness is cute, but that's just family stuff. I wonder why I was made to be so big, though? I guess Mother wanted a strong, tough daughter, but I don't want to be like that. Yayoi and Electra are my idols.

Shiori finished typing her journal entry for that day. She kept her diary on the computer; luckily, it was her own computer and her sister Yayoi was not the type who would want to sneak in and read it on her. There were some things she just didn't want to say. Sure, everyone in her "family" knew about her love of all things adorable, but they didn't realize just how strong that obsession was. At least she definitely could share being a Sailor Senshi with Yayoi. Rumor had it that the tiny redhead was going to be Yaten's pick for a power successor. Interestingly enough, at that moment, Yayoi was off looking for Yaten. She found the silver-haired Starlight in the infirmary, getting a bandage from Ami.

"Oh, hello, Yayoi. Are you feeling well?" Ami asked.

"Yes, I just thought it might be time for me to get my Senshi powers," Yayoi answered nervously. Yaten shrugged and tossed her a green wand that was topped with a purple star.

"Here you go," she said coolly to Yayoi. She then turned to Ami, scowling. "You need to tell Electra to stop trying to attack us. She's the one who cut my hand." Ami sighed at that, rolling her eyes.

"Not all of Mrs. Mizuno's children are mean! Noriko's really sweet!" Yayoi blurted out. She covered her mouth, blushing.

"I'm glad you like her. She IS a sweet girl, but she's a little too infatuated with Celestia sometimes. Not that I have anything against that, it's just that I'm afraid she's going to be hurt if she finds out how oblivious Celestia is to her affections," Ami said kindly. Yayoi nodded and hurried out of the room. She then went searching for Noriko. The truth is, Yayoi thought, I think I'm the one who's in love with NORIKO! I hope I can get her to stop pining for Celestia; she'd be happier with me. Along the way, she ran into Chibi-Usa.

"Hey, Yayoi! Did Yaten give you the Star Healer powers yet?" Chibi-Usa asked cheerfully. Yayoi nodded shyly.

"Do you...do you know where Noriko Mizuno is?" she whispered, blushing.

"Her? Maybe you should check the Aino quarters, since she likes Celestia. Or else back in Ami's place. I can come with you to look," Chibi-Usa offered. Yayoi smiled and the two of them headed off on their search. Interestingly enough, while Noriko was in the Aino quarters, Celestia was not. Instead, Noriko was with Nabiki, listening to the anime blissfully.

"What are you guys watching? That looks like a pretty wild anime show," Chibi-Usa commented, as the screen showed a girl who was quite loud and stupid, doing silly things in the classroom like jumping over her desk and stabbing her legs with her pencils to keep herself awake.

"It's Puni Puni Poemi. I love the main character because she reminds me of Celestia, and her friend Futaba is just like me," sighed Noriko happily. Chibi-Usa happened to see the video case and she glared at Nabiki.

"This says 'For 18 and up.' You and Noriko are too young to watch this," she scolded, and she turned the DVD off.

"Put that back on, Chibi-Princess-Head, or I'll use my Neptune powers on you," snarled Nabiki.

"No way. I'm telling Minako," Chibi-Usa retorted sassily.

"She doesn't care, as long as I don't imitate the stuff in them, like attacking girls with tentacle monsters and trying to force them to have sex," Nabiki snapped back, turning the DVD back on and skipping ahead to the second story. While the other two were arguing, Noriko and Yayoi had snuck out of the room.

"Don't you want to watch that story? I thought you said you liked it," Yayoi asked, confused.

"No, I don't want to get in trouble. Maybe I should just leave if Celestia isn't going to be here," Noriko sighed sadly. She got up to leave but then Yayoi shrieked as a bright light shined in her eyes. Even Noriko could somewhat tell that the room had gotten brighter, although not enough that she avoided having the owner of said bright light crash into her.

"HELP! There's this guy who shot out Chibi-Usa's heart crystal and then he said some mumbo-jumbo words and touched my forehead!" shouted the incoming wild girl, who was obviously Fujiko Kino.

"Really? I think your forehead got turned into a monster or something! It's all shiny and glowy!" Yayoi shrieked, hiding her eyes from the glare.

"GRRR! Let's go fight it! Saturn Twinkle Power, Make Up!" yelled Fujiko.

"Jupiter Sparkle Power, Make Up!" called Noriko.

"Healer Prism Power, Make Up!" added Yayoi.

"Neptune Twinkle Power, Make Up!" finished Nabiki, who came running out of her room in a flash. Chibi Saturn grinned at her.

"All right! I always thought you were a lazy anime geek, but even you have a fighting spirit when Princess Chibi-Usa's in danger!" she cheered. Chibi Neptune, on the other hand, had a different response.

"NOOO! I'm here to fight the giant shiny forehead monster! Neptune Tsunami Waterspout!" she called, and water burst from the floor, sending a wet and angry Chibi Saturn crashing across the room. Chibi Healer pulled on Chibi Jupiter's hand.

"Let's let them fight each other. I really want to save Chibi-Usa; she's so sweet and I don't want her to die," she said quickly, tears forming in her eyes.

"Um, okay. Is Chibi-Usa still in that room where Nabiki had Poemi on?" Chibi Jupiter asked.

"I think so. Let's go," Chibi Healer said, and the two of them hurried over to the room. Sure enough, they found Chibi-Usa lying in there with a man who had dark blue hair standing over her. He was holding her heart crystal and looked ready to teleport away.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Jupiter Thunderbolt Shocker!" The two attacks sped at the man, knocking him down. Unfortunately, Chibi Jupiter's power also hit Chibi Healer, and it knocked her down as well.

"OW! Noriko, that's Sapphire! He was one of the Black Moon members!" Chibi Healer exclaimed in shock.

"I didn't want to fight you girls, but you leave me no choice but to turn your foreheads shiny too," Sapphire threatened, his fingers glowing.

"Huh? How would that hurt us? Does Celestia like shiny foreheads? Can you do it to me if that'll make her love me?" Chibi Jupiter asked eagerly. Sapphire was about to reply when he covered his eyes. Chibi Healer spun around and faced the bright glare of Chibi Saturn's forehead, and Chibi Neptune was right behind her.

"Get out of my bedroom, you tresspasser! In the name of Neptune, I'll punish you!" Chibi Neptune shouted, posing Sailor Moon-style. Chibi Saturn bonked her in the head with the butt of the Silence Glaive, glaring at her.

"You fool, you'll let him escape with Chibi-Usa's heart crystal! Saturn Epitaph Assault!" she yelled, shooting a purple spiral of energy at Sapphire, who was knocked down again, moaning.

"Oh fine! You don't even know the rules of anime girls and their speeches! Neptune Tsunami Waterspout!" Chibi Neptune retorted, once again causing a geyser to erupt underneath Chibi Saturn. This time it made her fly into the bedroom and she crashed on top of Sapphire. On the way down, she sliced his head off with the Silence Glaive and he disappeared, leaving behind Chibi-Usa's heart crystal.

"Eww, Fujiko, do you have to be so violent?" Chibi Healer commented.

"Ask HER! She's the one who flung me into the air!" Chibi Saturn shouted, pointing a flailing arm at Chibi Neptune.

"Well, you interrupted the sacred magical girl speech, so I had to punish you," Chibi Neptune smirked, "Don't you know anything about the laws of anime?"

"This ISN'T an anime! This is real life!" Chibi Saturn screamed and Yayoi and Noriko got out of the way, sighing as Chibi Saturn and Chibi Neptune started fighting again.


	12. Maker

Chapter 12: Maker

Celestia Aino squealed with happiness as she ripped through the wrappings of the boxed gift that Noriko Mizuno had surprised her with.

"It's a...thingy in a box and it looks like you can see in it!" she giggled.

"It's a video camera," answered Taiki wryly, she was also there with a present for Celestia, interestingly enough. Celestia then stared at her.

"What's that thing you got? Hey, I know! It's a candy!" she exclaimed and grabbed the "candy," which was actually her brown Senshi wand topped with a pink star, out of Taiki's hand and immediately stuck it in her mouth. Then she spit it out.

"That's your transformation wand. You have my Senshi powers," Taiki sighed. Celestia stuck it in her pocket and then turned to the video camera, gleefully ripping it out of its box.

"Hey, put some batteries in this thing and let me see what it can do!" she exclaimed. Noriko was happy to oblige at the time, not realizing what would happen if Celestia got a video camera in her hyperactive paws. After getting the batteries put in, Celestia ran off to go find something to capture on tape. She decided to peek into Haruka and Michiru's area to see if anything interesting was happening there. She looked, and ended up taping Michiru playing her violin until she told Celestia to leave. This was mainly because Celestia kept making up nonsensical lyrics to the classical tunes Michiru was playing. Pouting, she then went to see if anything was going on with Karinka and Andromeda, Hotaru's daughters. Indeed, Andromeda was quite excited to see her.

"You picked a good time to catch me on tape, kid. Today's the day I scheduled my fight against 007," Andromeda boasted importantly. Celestial just looked confused, then excited.

"Who's that? Is that some new number monster? Because I just got my Star Maker powers and I can blast them! Pow pow!" she exclaimed.

"No, I am 007, one who bests foolish dominatrix-wannabes," replied what was a pompous child's voice. The owner of the voice, Electra Mizuno, strode into the room. Andromeda snickered at her.

"You're not even wearing any armor. Nor do you have any weapons. With my whip, I can beat you easily, you little twerp!" she declared, and she lunged at Electra, completely forgetting that Celestia was in the middle of the crossfire. She crashed into Celestia, and Electra just smirked as she stepped outside the door.

"Why do I need armor when you have such poor combat skills?" she taunted smugly. Andromeda jumped back up, swinging her whip at Electra, but she missed again and knocked a vase of flowers onto the floor. The whole time, Celestia was videoing them, giggling, not caring if she got stepped on in the process.

Meanwhile, Ami was looking for her daughter Electra. She had heard that she was planning to fight Andromeda, but she wasn't sure where. Along the way, she found Taiki and Noriko, who had just given Celestia her Senshi powers and a new video camera. They told Ami so.

"A video camera? Do you think she could be taping Andromeda and Electra's fight?" Ami asked worriedly.

"I don't know. She just said she was going to find interesting things to tape, and then I think she just left," shrugged Noriko, "I just want her to be happy."

"Well, she's not going to be that happy if she gets in the middle of a fight, she could get hurt," Ami pointed out. Just then, Electra ran by, with Celestia in hot pursuit, still holding the video camera in front of her. Ami peeked out farther down the hallway, and she saw Andromeda collapsed in a panting heap on the floor. Ami went to go check on her, but then Celestia raced back too, nearly knocking Ami down. She pointed her camera at Andromeda.

"So, you have given up the chase? Ladies and talismen, Electra won the match and knocked out Andromeda with her super duper speedy powers!" Celestia announced. Andromeda reached up, glaring fiercely at Celestia, and tried to pull the camera out of the impish girl's hands.

"Shut up...I'll win...yet..." Andromeda managed to gasp out.

"How? Electra is gone! She has gone to the invisible choir where they will sing her praises! She is throwing the daises at the stones and is pushing up the restroom!" Celestia shouted dramatically.

"Yet I am still alive," Electra said with a smirk from across the hallway. Celestia looked confused.

"I thought that just meant someone won! I saw some British show where they were saying stuff like that and I thought they were saying how much they liked their carrots!" she retorted.

"You shall video my victory speech. Enough butchering Monty Python," Electra ordered smugly. Celestia stuck her tongue out at the furry girl.

"No way! It's my camera and I'll tape what I want to, tape what I want to, tape what I want to! It's my camera and I'll tape what I want to, you would too if you had one too!" Celestia sang, to the tune of a 1950's teenybopper song. Electra still smirked at Celestia, only this time she looked more menacing.

"You WILL give it to me, you know," she said firmly, and she pulled out her Senshi wand. Celestia did the same.

"No way! I'll fight you for my freedom! Maker Prism Power, Make Up!"

"You shall recall your statement shortly. Mars Sparkle Power, Make Up!" At this point, Ami was in a state of panic, because while she wanted to protect her daughter and break up the fight, she also knew that to step in between the two Senshi could be dangerous if they happened to hit her with their attacks. So she decided on pleading.

"Please stop it, Electra! I don't want you to get hurt!" she yelled.

"Fear not, mother, for 007 never fails. Mars Burning Reaction!" Chibi Mars called, and she spewed flames from her mouth at Chibi Maker, who quickly dodged them and rushed at Chibi Mars, swinging her video camera like it was a club. The flames, however, hit someone else, namely, Taiki, who was also there. Noriko was too, and she screamed when she heard Chibi Maker getting ready to strike.

"Look out, Celestia! I'll help you! Jupiter Sparkle...OW!" That was all she said before she was knocked unconscious from behind by none other than Prince Demando. He then wasted no time in shooting Ami's heart crystal out of her body. It was definitely one of those moments when Taiki wished she had not just given up her Senshi powers to a manical kid who seemed to take more pleasure in fighting her own teammates than the enemy. Luckily, Chibi Mars spotted Prince Demando before he could get away.

"Are you actually daring to steal my mother's heart? I don't think so. Mars Burning Reaction!" she yelled, and blasted the distracted Nemesis prince with her fire attack. He rolled around on the floor, putting the flames out, and then Chibi Maker jumped on top of him.

"Hey, Yaten, stop it! I thought you were one of the good guys!" she accused. Chibi Mars smirked.

"See? I told you those Starlights are evil," she said smugly.

"That's NOT Yaten. Yaten has a ponytail, remember?" Taiki pointed out from her spot behind one of the pillars, hoping that Mars wouldn't burn her again. Chibi Maker giggled as she pressed on Prince Demando's chest.

"Hey, your chest is really flat, Yaten! Are you going back to your man form? And your eyes don't look right, too," she commented.

"Get off of me, you foolish child!" shouted Prince Demando as he shoved her away with an energy blast. Chibi Maker flew through the air and landed on top of Noriko's limp body.

"You're not Yaten, are you. Your voice sounds all wrong, too," noted Chibi Mars coolly. She was busy sneaking over to where Demando had dropped Ami's heart crystal, but he caught her by the tail.

"Bingo, monkey-girl. I am Prince Demando of Nemesis, not some mangirl from a planet that smells like olives," he snarled.

"That's olive blossoms," sighed Taiki.

"Mars Burning Reaction!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Chibi Mars and Chibi Maker suddenly decided to attack together and they did so, destroying Prince Demando. Chibi Mars picked up the heart crystal and put it back in her mother's body. She then turned back to Chibi Maker, rolling her eyes.

"Why do you have such a ludicrous attack name?" she taunted calmly.

"I don't know, but it's fun to say! Star Gentle Uterus! Star Gentle Uterus! Star...MPPHH!" Chibi Maker was finally cut off as Chibi Mars grabbed the older girl's mouth. This, of course, caused them to start fighting once again, while Taiki stared in shock at the holes in the walls that were made by the power she once used.


	13. Earth

Chapter 13: Earth

Neo-Queen Serenity sat on her bed next to her husband with satisfaction.

"Well, we've got all the Senshi awakened. That'll be good to know, 12 people ought to be a pretty good fighting force," she said with a smile, but Endymion did not return it.

"Really? I always thought something was missing. Lately I've been wondering why I feel a connection to Rei's daughter Misty," he mused aloud.

"Her? Why?" Serenity asked, a puzzled look on her face. Then it dawned on her. "She's the only one of the Sailor Senshi's children who isn't a Senshi herself. Also, I don't think you've passed on your powers yet either. But doesn't it have to be a boy to be Tuxedo Mask?"

"No. At least, I don't think so. Since I'm the guardian of the Earth, wouldn't my successor, if she's a girl, more likely be Sailor Earth?" Endymion guessed.

"The best way to find out would be to approach her. Do you have a transformation item to give her?" Serenity asked him. He nodded, and pulled a brooch out of his pocket. It was iridescently rainbow-colored, with a silver rose engraved on the top. Inside was a black circle with two criss-crossing lines--the symbol of the Earth.

"I'll give this to her at an appropriate time. I wouldn't want to bother her or Rei with this since she's such a quiet girl," he said, sticking the brooch back into his pocket. In his mind, he was certain she'd make a good Senshi. She was extremely devoted to whatever duty was given to her, almost like a robot. In fact, he almost feared she would be TOO perfect of a warrior, and would not have the compassion that was sometimes necessary to being a Sailor Senshi.

Later, Endymion went along with his plan to give Misty her destiny. When he arrived in Rei's quarters, he found that Yayoi was there too, playing a card game with Ruri.

"Hi, Endy! Do you want to play with us after this round is done! Uno's a neat American game, although it's funny because the name is a Spanish word," the clumsy blond greeted him, so different and yet so similar to his own beloved wife.

"Maybe. I'm here to give Misty her Senshi powers," Endymion responded.

"Which Senshi? All the planets are taken," Ruri pointed out.

"Not all. My planet, this Earth, needs a successor," he said mysteriously, "So where is your sister?"

"Um, she's over there, reading," shrugged Ruri. Endymion started. Misty WAS right there, he just didn't notice her since she was so quiet. Misty looked up at him.

'I was listening. I am to be a Sailor Senshi?" she asked, emotionless, just needing clarification. Endymion nodded.

"Yes, you are Sailor Earth, I think. One thing I need to tell you first is that you are part of a team now. Can you remember this?" Misty nodded, and he handed the brooch to her.

"Hey, is that everyone now? Or is there anyone else you guys missed? Sailor Nemesis? Comet? Asteroid?" Ruri blurted out.

"I don't think so. At least, that's as far as I know," replied Endymion. He decided it was best to leave the Hino family alone for the moment, especially if another revived villain appeared. He didn't want his heart crystal stolen, certainly. Of all the former Senshi, he was the only one who hadn't had that happen, but given what Usagi and the girls told him about it, it sounded quite painful.

"Okay, um, Misty, do you want to play cards with us, since we're both your teammates now?" Yayoi asked her shyly. Misty shook her head no and went back to her seat. Ruri sighed.

"She's gonna be just as bad as the former Outer Senshi or the Starlights, I fear. Maybe she'd listen to them if they told her she had to be more sociable now," she thought aloud.

"Should we make her? Your sister should just be herself. Why are you so worried about her needing friends now?" Yayoi asked, confused.

"Because it's dangerous for a Senshi to be alone. I don't know what her powers will be like but the first Tuxedo Mask was kinda weak. He really was just there to support the others. If that's the role she's supposed to have, she shouldn't just be alone. He had problems too when he tried to do everything for himself," Ruri explained.

"Come on, you're her sister, not her mommy! And she usually follows orders, so if she was told to be with someone she probably would do it," giggled Yayoi cheerfully.

"Well, okay, I just don't want her to be in a situation where she can't defend herself and needs help, and she can't call for help because she's alone," Ruri explained. Yayoi giggled.

"Silly, you're her sister! If you're so worried, why don't you stay with her? You're a Senshi too, right?" she asked cheerfully. By this point, Misty had stopped reading, and she was staring at them, wondering why they were worrying about her so much. If it was her duty to be part of a team, she would do so, even though she preferred to be alone. Didn't Ruri know that?

"Hey, Misty, are there any of the new Senshi you'd like to hang out with? Like maybe Chibi Moon, since she's the Moon Senshi and you're the Earth, and you two would be like Serenity and Endymion then?" Ruri called.

"I do not believe it would be appropriate for me to have a romantic life at my age. And I am not sure Mother would approve, either," Misty replied coolly.

"What! No, no, I meant being friends and stuff! If you want to fall in love with her, you can do that when you're older! Although, Noriko's only 11 and she's in love with Celestia, so that shouldn't stop you," shrugged Ruri. Since she was busy talking to her sister, Ruri did not notice that her well-meaning response caused Yayoi to look rather disappointed at the thought of Noriko with Celestia. She then panicked when she saw Eudial at the door, looking as if she had climbed out of the history books.

"Look out! There's one of those Witches at the door!" she shrieked. Eudial glared at her.

"You ruined my sneaky entrance, you pesky midget. You'll pay for that," she snapped, and she shot a familiar black energy beam at Yayoi, and the latter collapsed, her heart crystal emerging from her tiny body. Of course, Ruri and Misty wasted no time in transforming.

"Pluto Twinkle Power, Make Up!"

"Earth Prism Power, Make Up!"

"Fire Buster!" Unfortunately, when they transformed, they got shot with Eudial's fire attack. Well, Sailor Earth did, because she was on the ground, but Chibi Pluto luckily flew out of the way. Despite her luck at escaping the fire, she could not escape the ceiling fan, which she promptly crashed into.

"Earth Crystal Blast!" called Sailor Earth, countering the fire despite the pain of her burns. Chibi Pluto took the distraction to fly down to Yayoi, although her attempt to return the girl's heart crystal was thwarted by the fact that she hit her head on the table first.

"Uranus Zephyr Flash!" With that call, the crystal shards that had shot out of Sailor Earth's hands flew all over the room, only a few of them hitting their mark.

"HAHAH! You foolish Sailor Senshi can't even work together properly! Fire Buster!" Eudial crowed, shooting flames at Sailor Chibi Uranus, the newcomer. She took it full blast and was knocked back against the wall. She stared weakly at Sailor Earth, now noticing the new Senshi.

"Who are you? Is there a ...rainbow Senshi?" she gasped.

"She's Sailor Earth, and you messed up her attack," called Chibi Pluto from the floor, rubbing her head.

"Sailor Earth...that makes sense. Although, does that mean there are going to be other Senshi? Asteroids, comets, the sun, all the individual moons of each planet, don't they need Sailor represenatatives too?" asked Chibi Uranus.

"Earth Crystal Blast!" This time, the attack actually hit Eudial, and it pinned her to the wall. Sailor Earth grabbed a knife from the table and waddled up to her victim. Chibi Uranus screamed upon seeing the lack of emotion in the new Senshi's crimson eyes. Sailor Earth drove the knife into Eudial's heart, instantly killing her. She fell off of the wall, crumbling to dust.

"You...you're scary! You're so cold!" shrieked Chibi Uranus.

"I was merely doing my new duty," Sailor Earth shrugged as she detransformed. By that point, Chibi Pluto had managed to return Yayoi's heart crystal to her body, so she was okay now.


	14. Traditional Teamwork

Chapter 14: Traditional Teamwork

Chibi-Usa sighed and flopped down on her bed. The whole Sailor Chibi Team was there, but what to do now? It seemed like, well, that they didn't quite get along well. At least, they weren't as much of a team as the original Sailor Team was. Then she had an inspiration! The original Sailor Team, the guardians of Princess Serenity and Serenity herself, could teach them! So it was that Serenity, Chibi-Usa, Ami, Andromeda, Rei, Electra, Makoto, Noriko, Minako, and Karinka were all gathered in the throne room. It was for the purpose, of course, of helping the new Chibi Senshi be a coherent team. And just maybe, they would all learn how to be friends.

"I told you before. I don't NEED teamwork. I am a lone soldier," Electra was telling Rei as the raven-haired woman dragged her into the room.

"Well, sorry, but you're not. You're part of a team, whether you like it or not. And even James Bond had help sometimes," Rei retorted firmly. At least, I think he did, she thought, not that I watch his movies as much as this kid probably does.

"Isn't Celestia part of the team too?" asked Noriko.

"Yes, but today we're going to focus on you five. She's part of the Chibi Starlights, and needs to work with Shiori, Yayoi, and Misty," explained Makoto.

"Um, Misty's Sailor Earth. She's not a Starlight," Chibi-Usa pointed out.

"Well, she got put with the Chibi Starlights because they're the smallest group and I thought it would be better for her to join them rather than be overwhelmed by a large group like this one," explained Rei.

"All right! Do you have some monsters set up for us to fight? I'd sure like to see their guts go all over the place!" Andromeda exclaimed.

"Maybe you're the monster. I bet your braid is controlling you. It looks like an electrical wire," Karinka noted spacily.

"You're wearing braids, too, you doofus," snorted Andromeda. Karinka paused, but then pointed back at her bigger, but younger sister.

"Maybe you're possessed and Sailor Mars needs to get the monster out of you," she suggested. Before anyone could stop her, Electra ran up and bit Andromeda's leg.

"Evil spirits, begone!" she shouted.

"No no! You use anti-ghost stickers! And Andromeda's not possessed, she's just a psycho or something!" Rei protested.

"I think it's the curse of Saturn. Both of Hotaru's daughters got something weird from her. Andromeda thinks she's scary and evil, and Karinka's got her head in the clouds," Electra noted.

"I AM scary and evil, you stupid little twerp! I don't just THINK I am! You, on the other hand, are the delusional one!" shouted Andromeda.

"Knock it off, you two, we're supposed to be a team," Chibi-Usa scolded them, "Look, why don't we play a cooperative game or something?"

"Or we could try out combinations of our attacks and see if we can blast holes in the walls like Celestia did the other day," snickered Andromeda.

"No, I don't think we need to wreck the Crystal Palace. A cooperative game would be better and less destructive. And Andromeda, you're the only one who wants to destroy things, so just shut up about that," Rei retorted.

"I'll show you destructive! Mercury Sparkle Power..." That was as far as Andromeda got before Makoto rushed up and grabbed her, clamping a hand over the impulsive girl's mouth.

"That's enough. For now, you are stripped of your Sailor powers until they are actually needed in a fight," she snapped, and she yanked the Mercury wand out of Andromeda's hand. She tossed it to Ami, who put it safely in her pocket.

"Give that back! Your time is up, you traitor! It's MY turn to be Mercury!" Andromeda screamed, struggling in Makoto's arms. The struggle was futile, however, because such exertion quickly exhausted Andromeda and she fell limp, panting heavily.

"What a fool. You see why teamwork is foolish? Jupiter can't even see the enemies, Venus doesn't pay attention or even care about battling, and Mercury just wants to blow up stuff, not to mention she's got a weak body. This is exactly why it is best that I am a lone soldier," sighed Electra in a jaded tone.

"I...I just want to be with Celestia and protect her! And that cute Yayoi girl too! And I can use my other senses to fight the enemies," pouted Noriko, who sounded quite hurt by that. Andromeda glared fiercely at Electra, but she was too tired to retort. Makoto sighed.

"Well, if you think you're so much better than the others, why don't you use those skills to help them? I think we'd need such a strong little warrior girl on the team, don't you?" she said coaxingly.

"Sorry. That would not do to allow inexperienced ones such as them to be exposed to such dangers," sniffed Electra.

"Well, they're gonna have to learn sometime. And you could teach them," Chibi-Usa suggested, sounding rather exasperated.

"It would be too difficult for inferior specimens such as them," Electra replied coolly, brushing them off with a wave of her furry hand.

"What! I'm not inferior to you, you monkey-girl! That's right! You're a mutant monkey girl! What kind of girl has a tail and fur all over her body anyway!" shouted Andromeda.

"The kind of girl whose abilities tap into the primal energies of the Earth. It simply shows the extent of my power," Electra bragged.

"I thought you were Mars, not Earth. Misty's Earth," Karinka said.

"Mars then. Whatever. What I meant was, well, wouldn't you like to have a tail? I can grab things with it," Electra smirked, and she grabbed a pen off a nearby chair with her tail to demonstrate. She was about to fling it at Andromeda when a beam of light flew through the doorway and hit her in the back. She screamed and fell to the floor as her heart crystal was ripped from her body.

"Who did that! Who did that to my daughter!" Ami demanded frantically. The answer came from that same doorway, because Mimette, one of the former Witches 5, was standing against the doorframe.

"Moon Magic Power, Make Up!" shouted Chibi-Usa.

"Jupiter Sparkle Power, Make Up!" called Noriko.

"Venus Sparkle Power, Make Up!" added Karinka.

"Mercury Sparkle Power, Make Up!" finished Andromeda. Unfortunately, she did not go to help the others. Instead, she rushed over to where Electra's heart crystal was laying on the floor, and she raised her foot to step on it. However, she was shoved aside by Mimette.

"That's mine, you upstart! I heard you were the weak one, anyway. Not like me, with my powerful beauty," the villainess bragged.

"What are you doing, Andromeda! You weren't going to smash it, were you? Because she'd die!" protested Chibi Moon.

"What do you THINK I was doing? I know that. I don't need a stupid little monkey bossing me around," snapped Chibi Mercury, and she crawled forward, heading for the heart crystal, when Mimette picked it up and stepped on Chibi Mercury's hand.

"Jupiter Thunderbolt Shocker!"

"Pink Moonbeam Blaster!" Chibi Jupiter's attack certainly worked, as it not only hit Mimette, but also Chibi Mercury and Chibi Venus. Chibi Moon was able to block it with her own, however, and Ami and the others had luckily escaped the room by that time as well.

"Look where you're shooting that thing! You hit your teammates, you fool!" laughed Mimette scornfully through her pain at having been shocked.

"I'm sorry! It just comes out of me all over! I'm sorry!" Chibi Jupiter pleaded. Mimette took the chance to smack Chibi Jupiter in the head with her Charm Buster staff, knocking her down. She then began to run out the door with Electra's heart crystal.

"Mercury Frigid Fusion!" Mimette collapsed to the floor as her feet froze, and then her legs, the ice working its way up her body. Unfortunately for her, she happened to land on her staff, which stabbed her in the heart, killing her.

"YAY! Death, blood, gory stuff YAY!" Chibi Mercury cheered while Chibi Moon put Electra's heart crystal back in her body.


	15. Outer Soldiers

Chapter 15: Outer Soldiers

After they had heard about the meeting Chibi-Usa had with Serenity's guardians and their successors, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru decided that they should try the same thing.

"I don't worry about the other three but I hope Nabiki will agree to work with us. She's just as determined to be a lone soldier as Electra is," sighed Michiru. Indeed, it was a struggle to get Nabiki Aino to join them. She was only convinced when Minako told her of the tantalizing prospect of being part of an elite team.

"When we were all teenagers, those four, well, not Hotaru, but the others, they thought they were better than us. And in some ways they are, especially since they are the holders of the talismen. I'm sure you can show us all what the great power of Neptune is like," she had said. However, when Nabiki entered the meeting room, she immediately gave a screech of terror.

"It's the monster forehead girl! I didn't know she had to be part of the group too!" she whined.

"Knock it off. You know very well that was Sapphire's fault," snapped Fujiko.

"My sister is not evil. No more than you are. You're probably just jealous because her planet is bigger than yours," added Bianca. Nabiki was about to stomp out of the room when Ruri tackled her.

"You're staying here if we have to tie you to a chair," she snarled.

"That's enough, Nabiki, sit down and listen. All of you four have a much more serious duty than the other Sailor Senshi," Haruka began.

"Who says I have to? Let someone else do it. I just want to watch anime," Nabiki shot back, but she did not move from her seat on the floor. She just glared at everyone sullenly.

"Why is she here in the first place! She doesn't want to be a Senshi so why make her? It's just going to wreck everything and we'll all die because she'll just betray us!" Bianca wailed melodramatically.

"Don't worry, big sis, that's just not going to happen. Nabiki's much too lazy to harm us, even with her powers," Fujiko reassured her with a smirk.

"Is that a challenge? Sorry, but I don't really want to take it. You just think I'm lazy simply because I don't run around as much as you do," Nabiki shrugged smugly. Fujiko rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I mean. I mean you're lazy because you only want to watch anime and not be a Senshi. And that's lazy because it's easier to watch stuff than fight," she snapped back.

"How are we supposed to work on being a team with HER in the group?" complained Ruri.

"Why don't the three of you work as a team and set a good example for her. She IS younger than you, remember?" Michiru pointed out.

"I...I'm not sure I want to fight with my sister. I'm afraid she'll hurt me again," whimpered Bianca fearfully.

"I know not to do that anymore! I promise!" Fujiko pleaded.

"We must not fear each other. A good team is full of trust and not suspicion. I know that Fujiko messed up, but that was an accident," Hotaru added.

"An accident! You call it just an accident! Would you call it that if she had stabbed me in the heart and killed me!" shrieked Bianca.

"Stop it! Just stop it, you two! Am I the ONLY one who wants us to be a team or what!" Ruri shouted.

"I do, but I don't know about my sister. She's got a grudge against me now," pouted Fujiko.

"That's because you poked my eye out! What do you expect! You are so heartless and cruel!" sobbed Bianca.

"I know she did that to you, but you can't let it get in the way of being part of a Sailor Senshi team. I had to learn that the hard way, when it came to the Sailor Starlights. Seiya especially, I had a grudge against her for flirting with Michiru and Usagi, but while I still don't like her, I'm not going to kick her out of the Crystal Palace because she's a former Sailor Senshi too," Haruka explained.

"Flirting with your girlfriend isn't as bad as poking your eye out. And how can you talk? You're the one who betrayed those two," Bianca paused, pointing to Setsuna and Hotaru, "And for what! To get Galaxia's Star Seed? I bet it was just because you only wanted to be with her!"

"Don't bring that up! We're supposed to be teaching you four teamwork!" Haruka snapped, clearly upset by her successor's retort.

"I think she has just proven that you are not fit to teach such values. Perhaps the Queen would do a better job?" smirked Nabiki.

"So you would listen and be a part of the team if Serenity told you to?" asked Ruri matter-of-factly.

"Maybe, maybe not. I know that she, at least, would not be a hypocrite like Haruka and Michiru. They, on the other hand, should teach us how to put our lovers before everything else," Nabiki replied smugly, relishing how much she was angering Haruka. Luckily, Setsuna noticed this in time.

"That's enough, Nabiki Aino. Either you join the team or give your wand back to Michiru," she ordered sternly.

"Fine then. I don't want to be a Senshi anyway," Nabiki shrugged, tossing her wand in Michiru's direction.

"Setsuna! How can you say that? I can't take it back after I gave it to her! You know very well that's impossible!" Michiru exclaimed in shock.

"I know that, yes. I told her that on the assumption that she would not want to give up the wand," Setsuna replied coolly, although inwardly she was quite horrified at how flippantly Nabiki took her duties. Haruka just smirked at Nabiki.

"Possibly a better punishment would not be to take away her powers, but rather to strap her to one of her teammates so she has to work together? That worked wonders for me and Usagi," she said mischeviously.

"Oh no. Don't you DARE strap her to me! She's tried to kill me because of my shiny forehead!" Fujiko declared, stepping away from Nabiki and the original Outer Senshi, holding her hands out as if to ward her off. Haruka shrugged.

"It can be any one of you. In fact, you should be the one tied to her, Bianca, since you should be her partner, my successor. And Ruri just has flying powers, while Nabiki doesn't, so it would just hinder her," she said with that same smirk on her face. Bianca looked a little scared, then she completely panicked.

"NOOOOO! She's evil! She'll try to kill me! And I'm in college and she's in junior high, how are we supposed to go to school! Not to mention whose quarters would we stay in!" she shrieked. She then screamed in pain and fainted as her heart crystal was shot out of her plump body.

"Hmmph, now you can't tie me to her," Nabiki retorted, sticking her tongue out at Haruka, which earned her a slap in the face from Ruri.

"You idiot! One of our enemies is here! Transform before you get hit too! Pluto Twinkle Power, Make Up!" she yelled.

"Saturn Twinkle Power, Make Up!" added Fujiko, who was eager to fight to avenge her older sister. For all her eagerness, however, she got tied up in vines by Tellulu, who had zapped out Bianca's heart crystal. Nabiki just stared at them, and then began giggling.

"You are SOOO pathetic! I hope she strangles you to death, you evil forehead girl!" she snickered. Chibi Pluto roared with anger and shoved Nabiki at Tellulu. This sent all three of them tumbling across the floor in a heap. Tellulu was the first to get up, but she was quickly back down when Setsuna struck her in the head with a metal folding chair.

"That was for nearly killing me and Small Lady with those vines," she spat. Meanwhile, Hotaru had taken the Silence Glaive and she cut Chibi Saturn free. The pink-haired athlete grinned evilly at Tellulu.

"Goodbye, you attacker of my sister. Saturn Epitaph Assault!" she shouted, sending purple spirals of energy at Tellulu that blew her to pieces. Haruka nodded approvingly and then turned to Nabiki.

"Now THAT was teamwork. You can learn something from us, you know. And Ruri, interesting move with that 'throwing your teammate' thing," she said.

"Hey, she wouldn't help, so I MADE her," Chibi Pluto bragged.

"That was a dirty trick, you know. But that just proves to me that I will not work as a Sailor Senshi," Nabiki retorted snottily. Haruka marched over to her, holding a rope that she had brought along, and tied one end to Nabiki's wrist and then the other to Bianca's wrist.

"Then you must face the consequence of rejecting your destiny," she replied to Nabiki in an equally sassy tone.


	16. Stars and Earth

Chapter 16: Stars and Earth

Of course, since the 9 Chibi Planetary Senshi had done their group meetings, it was only right that the Starlights would have one too. It was the day after Bianca and Nabiki had gotten tied to each other, and Celestia was able to escape their complaints. Of course, she had to bug both of them first, so she was last to arrive. Shiori, Seiya, Yayoi, Yaten, Taiki, and Misty were all there already.

"Hi, Celestia! How are you doing with your sister being chained to Bianca?" Seiya asked, mainly out of curiosity.

"It's great! I get to bug her even more! And Mom says it's good that I mess with them because then they'll have a common enemy!" Celestia giggled.

"Isn't it cruel, though? I...I would hate being chained to my enemy," Yayoi whimpered. Misty gave her a cold stare.

"Bianca and Nabiki are not supposed to be enemies, however. I would commend Haruka for doing what it takes to force them to do their duties," she answered. Celestia giggled at her.

"You're so silly! Being a Senshi is supposed to be fun! And you can't have fun while you're worrying about duties!" she declared.

"No, Misty's right. Being a Senshi is about duty. It is only a benefit if one finds it to be enjoyable as well," Taiki retorted.

"Maybe they're both right?" Yayoi ventured.

"Who's both right? Her and Taiki? Of course Taiki's right! A good Sailor Senshi does not get distracted from duty to go off and have fun," Yaten snapped, with a pointed look at Seiya.

"What! That's just...we're not robots here! Except for Shiori, but she agrees with me, right?" Celestia asked, turning to the tall girl. Shiori shrugged.

"I...I don't want to get in trouble with either of you. Isn't there a medium ground?" she pleaded softly.

"Yes, but what do you do if someone you love is in danger? You must choose duty in that situation. I would not imagine you doing that, what with your soft spot for Electra Mizuno," Misty replied coolly. Shiori blushed very deeply, but did not reply, since Celestia did it for her.

"HAHAHAHA! She's in love with Electra! She's gonna get in trouble! Shiori's gonna get in trouble for lusting after 8-year olds!" she guffawed.

"I can't imagine that would result in anything, considering the way Electra is," muttered Taiki, remembering how the furry girl seemed to love nothing but herself and her own inflated ideas about her abilities as a "secret agent."

"Please! My sister isn't like that! She can care for Electra without having romantic love for her!" Yayoi exclaimed, somewhat nervously.

"Really? Aren't you the one who's in love with Noriko? She's only 11, you know," Celestia snickered. Yayoi blushed too.

"But she's not that far from my age..." she whimpered, "And she's the one who was in love with you originally." Celestia stared, then began laughing hysterically at the idea of ANYONE being in love with her.

"What do you three want us to do to learn teamwork? Because if that is my duty, I shall do it," Misty said to the former Starlights, ignoring Celestia and Yayoi.

"Do you guys even need to learn that? You four seem to get along much better with each other than the others. I mean, you're not at each other's throats like Electra and Andromeda, or the Chibi Outers were," Seiya shrugged.

"Seiya! Odango won't like it if we don't teach them how to be good Sailor Senshi! Maybe they don't need to learn teamwork, but those two need to learn self-discipline," Yaten remarked, referring to Celestia and Yayoi specifically.

"But what about Misty? Some people say that fat people don't know how to control themselves!" Celestia blurted out.

"Please no...I thought she was naturally that size. Please don't start a fight," Yayoi sobbed, grabbing onto Celestia and trying to make her big black eyes look as cute and sad as possible.

"Misty's weight is not an issue here. Your general behavior is, however," Taiki retorted sternly.

"So is yours. One shot of the Senshi power I have and you'd be dead or badly hurt, so maybe you should listen to me instead," Celestia smirked, "Remember how I blasted holes in the walls?"

"WAAAAAH! No fighting!" wailed Yayoi, clutching Celestia even harder.

"I...I would protect any of you Starlights if she tried to hurt you. I don't want you to be hurt," Shiori said softly.

"Stop that! I was just telling you how good you were about the teamwork thing and now you went and ruined it!" Seiya shouted.

"Eat stardust, you who has a brain filled with moondust! Maker Prism...MPPHHH!" Celestia squeaked as Shiori grabbed her by the mouth and picked her up.

"Celestia Aino! Your powers will be confiscated from you unless you promise sincerely not to use them on anyone but our enemies!" Taiki snapped at her.

"That will make things easier for me, then," said a voice and a black energy beam shot Seiya, her heart crystal flying from her chest. Shiori and Yayoi gasped when they saw who the intruder was. It could only be Viluy, one of the Witches 5.

"You're the one who said Taiki-like things to Ami!" Yayoi exclaimed.

"Earth Prism Power, Make Up!" called Misty, getting right to business. Shiori dropped Celestia in surprise.

"Maker Prism Power, Make Up!" Celestia was finally able to do her transformation without interruption now that there was a reason to fight.

"Are you saying I'm like Taiki? What a compliment, to be compared to an alien who lost her powers to a wastefully energetic girl," Viluy retorted to Yayoi icily.

"That's not what I mean! I mean you were surprised that Ami tied with you on those tests and that she would also be emotional and stuff!" Yayoi exclaimed in a bit of a panic, and she shrieked when Sailor Earth grabbed her roughly.

"I would transform if I were you," she ordered flatly before attacking. "Earth Crystal Blast!" Viluy was knocked to the floor as shards of crystal hit her.

"You're good with duty, but you still can't beat me, chubby Senshi! Mosaic Buster!" Viluy yelled, and her nanorobots began to swarm around Sailor Earth and eat her.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Fighter Prism Power, Make Up!"

"Healer Prism Power, Make Up!" Not only did Chibi Maker throw her own attack at Viluy, but Shiori and Yayoi transformed as well, feeling like they should save Misty. Not to mention Yayoi found the fact that this enemy was attacking with tiny computers to be rather creepy. Viluy shot her nanorobots at them, too, but Chibi Fighter shoved the other two Chibi Starlights out of the way with her large, robotic body. The Mosaic Buster hit her, but since she was actually a robot with a human soul they could not devour her non-human flesh.

"You...what are you? Are you a robot? But robots don't have feelings..." Viluy gasped, startled that her powers didn't work against Shiori.

"But that's what my sister is! A robot with a human soul! It IS possible! Star Sensitive Inferno!" Chibi Healer yelled.

"Star Serious Laser!" added Chibi Fighter, the two "sisters" joining their attacks together to destroy Viluy while Taiki and Yaten returned Seiya's heart crystal to her body. Celestia detransformed and smirked at the former Starlights.

"What do you mean I'm bad at teamwork? Wasn't that a good display of it right there? In fact, I think I'm a better Star Maker than you ever were, Taiki!" she bragged. Yayoi giggled.

"Is that true? Whatever it is, I'm just glad to work with my sister and help her. Just like how my two Mommies were a good Senshi team," she said.

"Don't mention Haruka, she still hates me," groaned Seiya, who was waking up. Yayoi looked hurt at that, but she said nothing. Celestia winked at Misty.

"You gotta admit I'm a better Senshi than you! You got hit!" she crowed.

"No, I shall not," Misty replied coolly.


	17. The Aloof Three

Chapter 17: The Aloof Three

Electra Mizuno was on her way to visit Shiori when Nabiki, racing through the halls in a running panic, crashed into her.

"OW! I thought you were tied to Bianca," Electra muttered.

"Not anymore! I cut the rope! I can't STAND being tied to her! I wanna go back to my room and watch anime, and Makoto makes me go everywhere Bianca goes and she just likes boring astronomy and she cries too much!" Nabiki ranted.

"Well, good luck on escaping her. Or Haruka. I'm on my way to see her robotic daughter," Electra shrugged as she turned back on her way. Nabiki glared behind her, ran up, and grabbed Electra's tail, pulling her back.

"No way. You're taking ME to see her too. It was Haruka's idea, so I'm going to make her let me out of it," Nabiki declared.

"Look, I don't care if you follow me, just put me down," Electra said coldly. Nabiki did so roughly, letting the furry girl crash to the floor before running off again, this time in pursuit of Haruka. In fact, Nabiki was so fast that by the time Electra got there, the older girl was already in the midst of an argument with Haruka.

"And I'm saying I'll be a Senshi now! So don't tie me back up to Bianca!" Nabiki was shouting.

"That wasn't exactly the point. The point was to get you to work as a team with her, not just accept using your Senshi powers," Haruka retorted, one hand reaching for the phone so she could get Makoto and Bianca there. Surprisingly, Michiru blocked her.

"Perhaps what needs to be done is to find someone that Nabiki is willing to work with. It doesn't have to be Bianca or any of the other Chibi Outer Senshi. It could be her own sister Celestia if she likes," she corrected her lover.

"And that person shall be me. I shall take on the duty of teaching Nabiki how to be the best Sailor Senshi she can be," announced Electra pompously.

"You! You're just a bossy little monkey twerp! Come on, Haruka, can't I go free if I promise to at least not use my powers on the other Senshi?" Nabiki asked, switching from arrogance to pleading quickly.

"We'll see. Now that you're here, though, how about visiting our girls? Yayoi is out for now, but what about Shiori? She's a giant robot girl. That's like something in one of those anime shows you like," Haruka pointed out.

"I know who Shiori is," Nabiki snapped, "And as long as she agrees to do something anime-related, I'll visit her today." Before she could get a response from either Haruka or Michiru, Nabiki stomped off to what she assumed was Shiori's bedroom, judging by the name on the door. She yanked the door open, and lo and behold, she found that Shiori was watching what looked very much like anime.

"A Tiny Snow Fairy Sugar? A little cutesy for me, but since it's anime, I'll watch it with you," Nabiki said, plopping down on Shiori's bed. The giant girl looked up from her spot on the floor but said nothing.

"Shiori. Agent 007 requests that you report to her immediately. She has use for you in a top secret mission," Electra's bossy voice came. Nabiki turned around and stuck her tongue out.

"So much for secret, you idiot, I can hear everything you're saying," she retorted sassily. Electra regarded Nabiki coolly and picked up the remote control, turning the anime show off.

"You were not meant to interfere. Now you can either leave quietly or prepare to taste fire," Electra warned, hand on her transformation wand.

"Please stop it, you two. No fighting in my room. Mother will be quite angry," Shiori spoke up, her voice sounding somewhat scared but also stern.

"I have a right to be here if I want to! Shiori, right? I can watch anime with you?" Nabiki asked, turning the Tiny Snow Fairy Sugar DVD back on.

"It doesn't matter to me, but I don't want my room destroyed," Shiori responded softly.

"Then you should come with me, Shiori, and leave Nabiki with her anime. We have important business to discuss, business that needs my intellect and your super-robotic strength," Electra announced once again. Shiori stared at her, confused, but got up anyway.

"I suppose I should go with you, since we are both Sailor Senshi," she said, a note of resignation in her tone.

"Why are you taking orders from her! In your own house, nonetheless! Just punch her out and we can go back to watching our anime!" Nabiki shouted. Haruka then came into the room, wondering what was going on in there. Electra smiled grimly when she saw the former Senshi of the Sky.

"Good. You understand my mission very well. You can join us. We must get rid of the invaders before they ruin our peaceful life here. They are truly dangerous indeed, one has athletic abilities that rival your own and another outclasses my own mother in intelligence," she said.

"You mean the Starlights? Look, I don't necessarily like them, but I don't think you should go attacking them. It wouldn't be honorable anyway, you've got your powers and they all gave up theirs," Haruka replied.

"Who says I'd use my Sailor powers? I can do it with my own skills as a secret agent. It's only due to my great secrecy that I don't have my own series of movies like James Bond does," Electra bragged. She then heard a scream, and she turned around to see Nabiki unconscious on the floor, her heart crystal in the hand of a girl with a blue braided ponytail. That, of course, was Cyprine, one of the Witches 5 who had attacked so long ago.

"Watch out you two, Shiori, Electra. She can split into two versions of herself," Haruka warned the two remaining Senshi. Indeed, that is exactly what Cyprine did. As she glowed with a bright light, she separated into two forms--her regular self and Puchirol, her red self. That is, everywhere Cyprine had blue, on her clothes and in her hair, Puchirol had red.

"Then we must defeat them through a fair fight. There are two of us as well. Mars Twinkle Power, Make Up!" called Electra.

"Fighter Prism Power, Make Up!" added Shiori obediently.

"You two are missing someone. Sorry, but I did take her heart crystal," Cyprine cooed.

"Mars Burning Reaction!" yelled Chibi Mars, spewing flames out of her mouth at the evil twins. However, when they put their staffs together, the fire was sucked in the stars on top harmlessly. Chibi Star Fighter was watching this, and she crept up to the two girls. She did manage to grab Puchirol's staff, but the twins just smirked at her. Suddenly, Chibi Star Fighter was thrown backwards as her hand was zapped with an energy beam, and she crashed into the wall painfully, making a rather large dent in it. Chibi Mars gave Cyprine and Puchirol her own smirk, and she sashayed up to them, picking up a DVD idly and pretending to sip out of it like it was a wine glass.

"Tell me, dear, what exactly is your bond with your twin?" Chibi Mars asked Puchirol suavely, almost sounding like she was flirting with the villainess. The response she got was quite simple, however, a whack to the head with a staff knocked Chibi Mars to the floor.

"I think you're in over your head, little girl. Now we're just going to leave with this heart crystal for Sarah," Cyprine told them, speaking just like Chibi Mars had done to them. They tried to teleport, however, but they were stopped in mid-action, with only Puchirol making it back to Sarah.

"Mars Burning Reaction!"

"Star Serious Laser!" This, obviously, was because Cyprine was struck by both girls' attacks, the strong beam of silver energy and the flames were too much for her and she crashed into the hallway, dropping her staff next to her. This staff is then what Haruka used to behead her.

"You two have confused those with poor teamwork for the last time," she snarled as Cyprine turned to dust before her. Back in front of Sarah, Puchirol did the same thing. Sarah, on the other hand, wasn't too bothered.

"Oh well," she shrugged, "I'll just send for the circus to deal with the girls." Meanwhile, Haruka had come back into the room and congratulated Chibi Mars and Chibi Star Fighter on their teamwork.

"Honestly. Even Bond sometimes had to work with others," was Electra's boastful reply. Haruka then proceeded to ignore that and give Nabiki her heart crystal back. She then turned to Electra again.

"Now did you notice something? The girl who you just worked with had her powrs come from the Starlights. Seiya, to be exact. I think you owe them an apology," she told the girl, half-teasingly.

"Maybe. We'll just see if we can trust evil aliens," Electra replied coolly.


	18. Girls in Love

Chapter 18: Girls in Love

Noriko Mizuno wandered the hallways of the Crystal Palace, lost in thought. She was in the position of loving two girls, Celestia Aino and Yayoi Kaiou. While she knew the latter loved her back, she just couldn't shake the affection she had for the former. Her reverie was stopped when she felt the hug of a smaller body.

"Hi, Noriko! Where are you going? Can I come with you? I mean...oops! That's too pushy and you can go where you want and..." Yayoi blabbered nervously, still clutching Noriko tightly.

"Yayoi. It's okay, I was just thinking about you and Celestia. I just was walking around. But we can talk now that you're here," Noriko said, relieved to hear the older but smaller girl's sweet voice.

"About Celestia?" Yayoi asked worriedly, "But she doesn't love you! At least I don't think she does. I mean, it's bad for me to assume things and..." Yayoi was silenced when Noriko touched her shoulder gently, but firmly.

"I know she doesn't. She's oblivious to a lot of things. But it's hard. I love both of you," Noriko sighed, sounding as if the hardest choice in the world lay on her shoulders. Yayoi giggled, and then covered her mouth embarrassedly.

"OOOPS! Sorry, but, um, you've got a long time to choose, you're only 11! I'm sure in time you'll learn that I'm the better...OOOPS! I mean, I'm sorry and you can choose and I need to shut up and not force you!" Yayoi squeaked, blushing as bright a red as her hair, although it lessened a bit when she remembered that Noriko couldn't see her face.

"Hi, lovebirds. You two are cute, but don't get too tied up together. I mean, little kids falling in love?" snorted a voice that could only be Ruri Hino, who was especially given away by her clumsy footsteps. Chibi-Usa came up behind her, scowling.

"Don't make fun of them. Yayoi's 13, and Noriko's 11, and I was younger than either of them are now when I got my first crush. Actually, I used to get a lot of crushes back then when I visited Mama in the past. I think it was because I was so lonely," Chibi-Usa said, somewhat scolding, but also reminiscing.

"Yeah, maybe they followed your example too much? What IS it with kids these days and falling in love so early!" Ruri teased, pretending to sound exasperated, "Oh well, at least Electra's only faking when she flirts. She just thinks she's the female James Bond or something."

"Yes, she does. I think she likes to watch those movies a lot, too," Noriko answered matter-of-factly.

"I think Shiori likes her, though. Since she's cute, of course, and furry. But probably not in a romantic way, more that she wants another little sister," Yayoi supplied. Ruri laughed.

"Maybe you guys can get love lessons from Michiru. She and Haruka are like the ulitmate couple or something. Did they ever tell you how they died so romantically at the hand of Galaxia? Of course, that was after they blasted out Pluto and Saturn's Star Seeds, so maybe it's not that romantic," she commented.

"I think so, but Mommy came back to life. Otherwise I wouldn't be here," Yayoi answered, pondering the idea. Michiru could give her love lessons? But Michiru was very monogamous, only loving Haruka. The Queen, on the other hand, had experience with falling in love with more than one person, especially before she knew about her past with Endymion.

"Perhaps Queen Serenity would be better? She would know Noriko's situation best since she can't decide between two people."

"I don't think I want to ask her," Noriko answered shyly, "She'd just tell me to decide on my own and she's the Queen. She'd be too busy."

"Yayoi! That romance novel you ordered came in the mail!" Michiru called, approaching the four girls in the hallway.

"See? Maybe that will help you snag Noriko and take that big weight off her shoulders. Such a big weight, such a young girl," Ruri teased.

"What's that about? Does Noriko have love problems?" Michiru asked, though she knew the answer. It was no secret that Noriko had always loved Celestia, and it was becoming apparent that she had large affection for Yayoi as well. Chibi-Usa nodded.

"Yeah, she's got a problem where she's trying to decide between two people, but I think she should wait. It's not like she's old enough to get married."

"Not like you, Small Lady?" Michiru teased gently, remembering the days when Chibi-Usa seemed like she was stuck on marrying her own father.

"Hey! I stopped that! And it wasn't serious, I just did it to tease Mama," Chibi-Usa huffed.

"It's not that I'm in a hurry to get married. It's just that I feel like I have to choose. Or is it okay to have two lovers?" Noriko asked nervously.

"That's assuming Celestia WANTS to be your lover, stupid. Or can't you see that she's oblivious to...wait," Ruri smirked, "I forgot, you can't see in the first place." Chibi-Usa grabbed Ruri's arm sternly.

"That was very rude and inappropriate to make fun of her for being blind. Or maybe you'd like it if I teased you for being clumsy?" she scolded. Ruri hung her head, realizing her mistake.

"Sorry, Noriko. I guess I'm just jealous. I mean, no one would ever love me, I'm too fat," she sighed.

"You're NOT fat, Ruri. Are you afraid because of your sister?" Michiru asked. Yayoi suddenly shrieked, pointing a quivering finger at something in her mother's direction.

"Look out, Mommy! There's a scary man with a whip behind you!" Indeed, it was Tiger Eye, former member of the Dead Moon Circus, and Michiru only had time to look behind her before the black energy beam hit her and her heart crystal was shot out of her body, once again.

"How DARE you do that to her! She doesn't need to feel that pain twice! Moon Magic Power, Make Up!" Chibi-Usa yelled.

"Pluto Twinkle Power, Make Up!" shouted Ruri angrily.

"I'll try to save your Mommy too. Jupiter Sparkle Power, Make Up!" added Noriko. Yayoi nodded tearfully, holding her wand.

"Healer Prism Power, Make Up!" However, she barely transformed before Tiger Eye scooped her up seductively.

"So adorable. A little baby girl in a dominatrix outfit," he cooed.

"Put me down! Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Pink Moonbeam Blaster!" Chibi Moon and Chibi Healer both flung their attacks at Tiger Eye, who dropped the former in surprise, flailing backwards, trying to smother the flames that surrounded him, and he crashed into the wall. Meanwhile, Chibi Pluto was busy putting Michiru's heart crystal back. As it slipped back into its owner's chest, Chibi Pluto had to fly out of the way as Tiger Eye charged at her in a blind rage. Unfortunately, Chibi Pluto didn't look where she was flying and she smacked into the ceiling. While all this was going on, Chibi Healer noticed that Chibi Jupiter was hestitating.

"What's wrong, Noriko? We need to beat that guy," she pleaded.

"I know, but I'm afraid I'll hit everyone else too. My powers just come out of me," sniffled Chibi Jupiter.

"It doesn't matter! Just get him!" shouted Chibi Moon, as Tiger Eye made a lunge at her and grabbed her pigtail, yanking her back into his arms.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Jupiter Thunderbolt Shocker!"

"Pink Moonbeam Blaster!" Tiger Eye roared before he was turned to dust by the combination of electricity, the green fire, and the pink energy. The electricity had also knocked Chibi Pluto on top of Michiru, who was starting to wake up, but Chibi Healer and Chibi Moon were not affected by it.

"You did fine, Noriko. You destroyed that creep," Chibi Healer said gently before she turned back into Yayoi, the others doing the same around her.

"Yeah, you hit me, but I know you couldn't help it," Ruri said dazedly, still sitting on Michiru's stomach. Noriko nodded.

"I guess," she replied, then she smiled, "I bet we're going to make a good team, Yayoi. I don't care what my sister thinks about the Starlights, I like that you have Yaten's old powers. You make a good Star Healer."


	19. Stealing Saturn

Chapter 19: Stealing Saturn

Since it had worked so well the last time Celestia wanted to videotape Andromeda, she decided that she could do it again. In fact, she was in luck, because Andromeda showed up at her door as soon as she got the camera out.

"Hey, can you take that thing and tape me? I want the whole world to see when I take my birthright as Sailor Chibi Saturn and switch with that foolish Fujiko," Andromeda boasted.

"Sure! That sounds like a neat thing to get on video!" Celestia agreed. As they headed for the Kino quarters, Minako snuck behind them, not only wondering what her silly daughter was getting herself into, but also worried that Andromeda might hurt either Bianca or Fujiko. When Celestia and Andromeda arrived, they found that Bianca was the only one there.

"What are you two doing here? Should I do an astronomy lecture for your video?" she asked, pointing to Celestia's camera.

"No, I've come to take my true birthright. Where is Fujiko?" Andromeda demanded. Bianca stared at her worriedly.

"She's not here. And I don't wanna tell you where she is! I don't have her powers! And you're not getting them!" Bianca shouted, jumping up and holding out her wand. Andromeda whipped hers out too.

"Oh, you want a battle, huh? Mercury Sparkle Power, Make Up!"

"Uranus Twinkle Power, Make Up!"

"Stop that, you two!" Before either girl could fire an attack, Minako burst into the room and shoved herself between them.

"She started it! She wants to steal the Saturn powers from Fujiko!" Chibi Uranus protested. Minako sighed exasperatedly.

"Andromeda, what do we always tell you? You being Mercury instead of Saturn is a perfect chance for you to have the kind of angst you like. You don't really want to have the Saturn powers and be happy, do you?" Chibi Mercury blinked, stopped for a moment, and then shoved her hand out to push Minako away. Minako easily brushed her off.

"I don't care what you say! I can keep trying! More than angst, I want everyone to fear me and my awesome powers!" Chibi Mercury demanded.

"You're too silly to be scary," giggled Celestia, but Chibi Uranus disagreed.

"You're scary already. Even though you're weak, you're still violent and you hurt people," Chibi Uranus whimpered.

"See? Now, since Fujiko isn't here, why don't you just leave and go mope about having the wrong powers elsewhere?" Minako suggested lightly.

"One day you'll regret you mocked me," Chibi Mercury snarled, "Mercury Frigid Fusion!" Minako yelped as she began to be encased in ice from the feet up. Chibi Uranus roared in anger at that.

"Uranus Zephyr Flash!" she yelled, making a wind blow Andromeda into the wall where she crashed into a lamp. The lamp smashed on the floor, broken in little pieces.

"Ooooh! Andromeda broke a lamp! Andromeda broke Makoto's lamp!" Celestia taunted.

"She knocked me into it," growled Chibi Mercury, glaring at Chibi Uranus, who was staring at the lamp, horrified.

"I didn't mean to. I...why?! Why is my family cursed?!" Chibi Uranus wailed. Chibi Mercury smirked at her through her pain.

"It's because of Saturn. Your sister brought the curse of Saturn upon your household. You're both doomed to hurt people and destroy things until I receive the power of Saturn myself. Fujiko can be Mercury, she's got the big head for it."

"How do you know that? Don't you trust your own mother's judgement? I thought she was your idol?" Minako asked, shivering from the cold ice, "By the way, someone melt this stupid ice block! I'M FREEZING!" Celestia giggled again.

"Sure! Maker Prism Power, Make Up!" she called, transforming into her Sailor Chibi Star Maker outfit. However, Chibi Uranus grabbed her from behind before she could move to attack.

"Don't do that! The last time you used your powers indoors, you blasted holes in the walls!" she protested.

"It's fine, Bianca, just let her unfreeze me! If she hurts me, it's my fault! Celestia, just do it! Try to aim down, though!" Minako called through her chattering teeth. Chibi Star Maker wiggled out of Chibi Uranus's arms eagerly and posed.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" The purple blobs of energy flew out of her hands at Minako, who was not only blasted free of the ice, but knocked a few feet backwards. Minako groaned but smiled up at Chibi Maker, giving her a weak thumbs-up sign. Meanwhile, Chibi Mercury had gotten back up to her feet.

"How dare you! How dare you destroy my deep freeze!" she shouted, more ice forming at her gloved fingertips, "Mercury Frigid...Wha?!" Chibi Mercury was cut off as a black streak of energy shot by her and hit Minako.

"Not again! I can't believe I ever wanted this to happen!" Minako wailed as her heart crystal popped out of her chest for what was the second time. Chibi Mercury raised an eyebrow at Chibi Maker.

"Is there something you're not telling us about your mom? Does she like pain and angst too?" she asked.

"Maybe. That's the girl who double-crossed me and Tiger Eye, and I'll pay her back by taking her heart crystal!" shouted a voice that was unmistakably Hawk Eye, a former member of the Dead Moon Circus.

"Well, since we're already transformed, we can beat you! Star Gentle Uterus!" Chibi Maker called eagerly.

"Uranus Zephyr Flash!" The purple energy blobs were blown at Hawk Eye at a furious pace, and he landed on top of Chibi Mercury, both of them in a painful heap on top of the broken lamp. Chibi Maker ran over and picked up her video camera. She pointed it at Hawk Eye and Chibi Mercury, a mischevious glint in her yellow eyes.

"And now, everyone, they are down and laying on the pieces of a broken lamp. That means that they will be in big trouble when Makoto comes back and finds out what happens, and all bloody! I bet Andromeda likes this, though, because she likes being hurt and stuff," she narrated.

"Put that away and use your powers to get that evil guy while he's down! Uranus Zephyr Flash!" Chibi Uranus yelled again, the gust of wind blowing Chibi Maker to her butt. She dropped the video camera on the floor and the tape popped out with a crash.

"Big mistake, you cute little girls. I'd kiss you if I didn't have to fight you," Hawk Eye snarled, getting up off of Chibi Mercury, who was knocked out. He threw a ball of fire at the two other Senshi. It missed both of them and hit the floor, setting it on fire.

"Just beat him, Celestia! Stop staring at the broken video thing!" Chibi Uranus shrieked in a panic, rushing to the kitchen to get some water.

"Don't you dare burn the Crystal Palace down! STAR GENTLE UTERUS!" Sailor Chibi Star Maker raged with the loss of her precious camcorder, and the purple energy blobs struck true, destroying Hawk Eye. She then ran over to Minako and put her mother's heart crystal back where it belonged. By that time, the fire had begun to spread, and it was getting dangerously close to where Minako and Chibi Maker were. Suddenly a powerful spray of water appeared to douse the flames and rescue them. It was Bianca, holding her sister's super soaker, and the flames turned to smoke, making both girls cough.

"Why is it hot..." Minako mumbled as she woke up.

"Celestia, don't protect her and get more water!" Bianca gasped out.

"Don't boss me around! You're being bossy today!" Celestia protested as she shed her Senshi form.

"Neptune Tsunami Waterspout!" With that call, the flames turned to steam and disappeared as water sprayed from the floor. Both Celestia and Bianca turned to see Sailor Chibi Neptune standing in the doorway. She gave the two girls a cold glare and crossed her arms.

"Celestia, Mom, what exactly are you two doing in the Kino quarters and starting fires? I always knew you were as reckless as Puni Puni Poemi, but I didn't know it would come to that," she snapped.

"I didn't start it! Hawk Eye came and attacked us!" Celestia retorted.

"Thanks for saving us! I love you so much!" Bianca shrieked, suddenly gushingly happy as she charged up and grabbed Chibi Neptune in a big hug. Chibi Neptune squirmed away, leaving Bianca staring in shock with tears in her eyes.


	20. A Canine Adventure

Chapter 20: A Canine Adventure

Karinka was sitting in the palace gardens when she saw something strange.

"Is that a weird flower?" she wondered aloud. Indeed, something that looked like a poofy orange ball was moving through the bushes. The thing then came out, and then it was clear that it was a Pomeranian dog that had somehow wandered out to the Crystal Palace. On a whim, Karinka decided to follow it. The dog led her into the gymnasium, where Fujiko and Misty were.

"Now this is interesting. The first basketball games were played using peach baskets instead of net baskets like we use now," Fujiko was saying. Misty dutifully wrote something in her notebook, and she looked back up at Fujiko.

"Something does not seem logical here. If peach baskets were used, were the bottoms cut out or did the ball just land in them?" she asked seriously.

"Yeah, that's exactly what happened. Someone had to go up there and take the ball out each time someone got the ball in. You can see why they use nets now," Fujiko giggled.

"I followed this dog in here. Can it keep me?" Karinka asked, interrupting them as the Pomeranian walked over to a basketball and pawed at it.

"You don't need to ask me, ask Hotaru. Or the Queen. Does the dog talk?" Fujiko asked, wondering if it might be a canine version of Luna and Artemis. In response, the dog yapped, sounding quite normal.

"Hi, girls. How are your studies with Fujiko coming, Misty?" came Rei's voice, the raven-haired woman poking her head through the door.

"We still have a lot to cover, Mother. But I am doing my best to take notes and learn," was Misty's reply.

"Can I keep this dog? I think she looks like a big fuzzy thing like those things you pick off of blankets," Karinka piped up.

"Poor puppy, being compared to lint. Don't you even have a name for it yet?" asked Fujiko, who had begun to forget that she was supposed to be teaching Misty about basketball.

"I dunno. I'm sure Hotaru will be fine, but what about Andromeda? Aren't you afraid she might hurt the dog?" Rei worried.

"Aphrodite. That's what I can name the dog. Because it's another name for Venus, which is my Sailor name," said Karinka, "And dogs don't let people hurt them, they bite and Andromeda's too weak to handle that."

"Are you ready to take on the responsibility of caring for a dog?" Misty asked, giving Karinka a stern look with her red eyes. "You are not the type who pays attention to duties."

"Yeah, I kinda agree, Karinka, you're just plain ditzy most of the time. I bet Hotaru would end up feeding the dog and giving it water more than you," Fujiko agreed. Karinka shrugged.

"That's fine, it can be Mommy's dog too," she said airily, not paying much attention to anything as she stroked Aphrodite's fluffy fur.

"See, that's why I think you should ask Hotaru first instead of just bringing the dog in and getting in trouble," sighed Rei, "I'll go get her. You girls can play with the dog or do whatever you want, but please stay here so that we can find you again." With that, Rei left to find Hotaru, and Karinka, Misty, and Fujiko were in the gym with the Pom. Karinka stared at Aphrodite, and then at Misty and Fujiko, her eyes shining like she had a great idea.

"I know why it's called a Pomeranian. I bet they used to use these dogs in sports games and would shake them around. Then the cheerleaders complained that the dogs bit them too much and so they used balls of poofy stuff that looked like the dogs instead," she said in a knowing tone.

"That's pretty stupid if you ask me. I don't think pom-poms have any relation to those dogs, I thought they used to be from a place called Pomerania," scoffed Fujiko.

"But I do know that little Pom-pom dogs make good shakers," Karinka told them and she picked up Aphrodite, gently at first. But the dog, though small, was too heavy for Karinka to hold in one hand, and she dropped it. Luckily, Fujiko made a dive and caught the poor frightened puppy before it hit the floor. Misty also had realized what was going on and so she waddled over and took the puppy from Fujiko.

"I'll fight you for being so cruel to an innocent dog! Saturn Twinkle Power, Make Up!" Fujiko yelled, purple lights swirling around her and forming her Chibi Saturn uniform. Misty held Aphrodite, staring at both older girls coldly.

"Fujiko, let Hotaru punish her. Your duty is to help me with this school assignment," she said sternly.

"This is more important! She's an evil Sailor Senshi if she wants to hurt puppies!" Chibi Saturn accused, "And don't you tell me what to do, go find a book or something. You're no fun to teach."

"It is not meant to be fun. And Mrs. Hino decided it, not me," Misty replied coldly, still holding onto Aphrodite, who began to squirm and yap. Karinka, on the other hand, had completely forgotten about the puppy and was staring at a blue-haired, very feminine-looking man who had entered the room. He was dressed in an aqua outfit that looked like a bumpy rubber mattress, and to anyone who knew their Sailor Senshi history, he was obviously Fisheye, one of the Amazon Trio. He pouted as he looked around the room.

"Awww, Sarah should've warned me about this. There's no men here," he whined, just as Rei was coming back with Hotaru.

"So? That's good, right? Then we're not going to have our dream mirrors taken or whatever it is you do," shrugged Chibi Saturn.

"Then I'll choose by random," Fisheye decided, ignoring Saturn's comment. He began to spin around in circles, pointing an arm out.

"He's one of those villains! He's still going after us! Transform you two!" Chibi Saturn shouted to Karinka and Misty. For her part, she charged at Fisheye, but was clonked in the head accidentally as he was swinging his arm around.

"Earth Prism Power, Make Up!" called Misty.

"Venus Sparkle Power, Make Up!" added Karinka, although she did so more to see the pretty lights rather than to aid in the combat. While this was going on, Fisheye stopped spinning and pointed at Rei, who was trying to sneak away with Hotaru. A black energy beam shot out of his finger and hit the priestess, her heart crystal flying out of her chest for what was the second time.

"You shall pay for that. Earth Crystal Blast!" commanded Sailor Earth, flinging crystalline shards at Fisheye. He yelped in shock as he realized his face was all scratched up.

"How dare you, you fat little brat! You hurt my beautiful face!" he shouted. A blue ball appeared in his hands and he flung it at Sailor Earth, who ducked. However, Chibi Venus was not so lucky, and she fell over, startled.

"Saturn Epitaph Assault!" yelled Chibi Saturn, purple energy spiraling out of the Silence Glaive towards Fisheye, who took the hit.

"You're not even supposed to be here! I was told Saturn is the forbidden Senshi!" he shot back as he threw a blast of water at her, and she nearly landed on top of Aphrodite.

"Maybe she's not the real Saturn and she's got a fake Silence Glaive," ventured Chibi Venus spacily.

"Of course it's real, do you want me to show you?! I don't think you want to end up like Bianca!" Chibi Saturn snapped at her.

"This is not time to argue. This is time for our duty as Senshi. Earth Crystal Blast!" scolded Sailor Earth, who threw another bunch of crystal shards at Fisheye.

"Venus Sparkling Beauty!" giggled Chibi Venus.

"Saturn Epitaph Assault!" yelled Chibi Saturn, and the three powers combined destroyed Fisheye. During the fight, Hotaru had put Rei's heart crystal back in her body, and so she was awake now. Chibi Saturn turned to Misty, who had detransformed and was heading over to see how her mother was doing.

"Get that stick out of your butt, Misty! You need to stop bossing everyone about their duties and learn how to have fun!" she shouted. Misty ignored her, but luckily Karinka interrupted the escalating conflict.

"Mom, can I keep this dog? She followed me into the gym here," she asked. Hotaru looked at her older daughter seriously.

"We'll see. Perhaps you can if the dog doesn't have an owner, at the least, she might be allowed to stay here in the palace as a pet for all of us," she answered. Karinka shrugged, she didn't mind sharing cute little Aphrodite who looked like an orange lint ball.


	21. World of Dreams

Chapter 21: World of Dreams

"No no no! PallaPalla wants to go play with the Senshi too! WAAAH!!" PallaPalla struggled in Sarah's arms as she watched the other three Quartet members leave on their mission.

"It's okay. Since you're my favorite, special one, you have your own game to play. Just be patient, sweetie," Sarah cooed, "Now how about we go bake some cookies for you?" PallaPalla pouted, but then grinned.

"Sure! PallaPalla likes cookies and being special!" she giggled. Meanwhile, Nabiki Aino, was watching her favorite anime, as usual. But this time she wasn't as happy. She turned to her sister with a sigh.

"Celestia, do you think we are good Senshi if we don't have big dreams?" she asked.

"Big dreams? Well, I don't know, I usually forget 'em when I wake up," Celestia admitted cheerfully.

"Not that kind of dream. I mean like a dream to be a movie star, or a dream to fly into space. Ambitions. Or rather, pure, sweet dreams that are all about helping people. Crystal Animal Fighter Rosaline made me think about that. Because what about a dream to hurt someone? What about people who don't think about others? Can people who aren't pure-hearted be good Senshi?" Nabiki asked, "I mean like the Queen. She's so powerful because of her pure heart."

"Hey, I know who might know about that! Let's ask Rei! She's a psychic!" Celestia exclaimed. Nabiki nodded, that did sound like a good idea. She began to follow her sister out the door when a flash of red light startled them. The whole world seemed to be red, and then it was dark.

"Do I have a dream? Why do you ask?" Nabiki could hear Misty Hino's voice. Then Noriko responded.

"Because I'm worried about you. You never seem to have desires of your own," she pleaded.

"I do not see the point. I do my duty, and that is that."

"Maybe you're not fit to be a Sailor Senshi then. Because the magical girls in anime are all pure-hearted girls who are sweet and emotional. Not like you, you're like the bossy ones who are too jaded to be pure," Nabiki snapped, responding to the conversation she was hearing.

"Where is this place? It feels like I'm floating in a giant red balloon!" giggled Celestia.

"This is the world of dreams."

"Does that mean we're asleep?" asked Celestia.

"Never never be suspicious of dreams within the dreams of dreaming kids. Never never be suspicious of dreams within the dreams of dreaming kids. Never never be..." The chant died out as the red light faded, and the four girls found themselves sitting atop a cloud. The blue sky surrounded them, and a beautiful rainbow arced overhead.

"This definitely looks like a place out of anime," commented Nabiki in amazement. She then gasped as her sister suddenly glowed with a red light, and then she disappeared.

"What's wrong? This feels like a nice place, but it also feels like we're up high on clouds," Noriko said, confused.

"Celestia just disappeared. It's like someone took her away," Nabiki murmured. Another red light appeared; this time, it formed the figure of a girl in a simple red gown, her red hair pulled back in an elaborate ponytail.

"Hello, girls. I am Lady Vesta, the granter of your wishes," she said, bowing to the three remaining Senshi.

"You look like a former enemy. Did you do something to Celestia?" Misty asked her coldly, grabbing her transformation wand.

"She is merely in the world of her dreams. She is happy there, she can be an anime voice actress," Vesta said with a gentle smile. She then giggled. "You girls have sweet dreams, too, don't you?"

"Of course. My dream is to be allowed to just watch anime and have robot servants bring me stuff so no one will bother me," declared Nabiki. Misty did not respond, she was still staring coldly at Vesta, and Noriko was blushing, wondering if her dream was to be with Yayoi, Celestia, or both of them.

"Really? And what about you two? I'm sure you have someone you love, Noriko Mizuno, or maybe two people?" Noriko nodded. Vesta then turned to Misty, smirking a bit. "Do you have any dreams?"

"I do not need dreams. I only do my duties," she replied sternly. Vesta's smirk grew, and a red billiard ball appeared in her hand.

"I doubt you're telling the truth. Nice shot!" she yelled. With that, a pool cue appeared in her other hand, and she shot the ball at Misty, hitting the surprised girl in her chest. Misty's eyes became cloudy as her Dream Mirror popped out. Nabiki glared at Vesta.

"That's not fair! I may not like Misty, but I thought you weren't going to hurt us! Neptune Twinkle Power, Make Up!" she shouted.

"Jupiter Sparkle Power, Make Up!" added Noriko.

"Now now, I'm not going to destroy her dream mirror. Don't you want to know what her dream is?" Vesta cooed smugly.

"No, I don't care to know! You're invading her privacy!" Chibi Neptune snapped back. Vesta rolled her eyes and stuck her head in Misty's dream mirror anyway, despite Misty's pained groans. Finally, she pulled her head back out and held her red ball out to Chibi Jupiter and Chibi Neptune, still smirking.

"Would you like to see what I just saw? Or rather, I think Misty should just tell you her dreams," she said, and then she pointed the ball at Misty. "Dream Reveal!" With that command, Misty sat up robotically, her eyes still clouded over.

"My dream is to be like Sailor Pluto. She is my ideal, a perfectly dutiful person who is calm, properly reserved, and sternly devoted to her mission. That is why I must do my duties. It is also the best way to live for me, because I do not care for frivolity," Misty intoned, baring her soul yet almost sounding more unemotional than she normally did.

"Why did you do that?! I didn't need to hear that! How sickening. Why would someone ever want to be like someone else?! All I want to be is me and not worry about what others think I should do!" Chibi Neptune shouted, stamping her foot on the cloud petulantly.

"Poor Misty, no wonder she kept that hidden if people like you would make fun of her like that," sighed Chibi Jupiter. What disgusted her was the way Vesta was toying with them. Something was wrong with Celestia, and she was distracting them by torturing Misty.

"Goodbye now, Sailor Senshi, I'm off to see Sarah again," Vesta said with a cheery wink. She made a move to leave, but Chibi Neptune sprung into action, tackling her.

"Where's my sister?! I demand to know where she is!" she shouted. However, as she had knocked down Vesta, something fell nearby. A heart crystal.

"She's not here, now let me go before I take your heart crystal too!" Vesta snapped, accidentally revealing exactly what Chibi Neptune wanted to know. Upon hearing that, Chibi Neptune's gloved hands clutched Vesta's neck ferociously.

"I'll kill you first if you don't let me find my sister!" she roared. Chibi Jupiter heard this, but feared to attack, lest she hurt her ally instead of Vesta. Instead, she went over to where she heard Misty's voice, and helped put the poor girl's dream mirror back into her corpulent body. Misty eyes cleared, and her usual stern expression returned.

"If this is a Senshi battle, then I must participate. Earth Prism Power, Make Up!" she called, and her Senshi outfit replaced her regular clothing. Vesta noticed this and panicked, managing to shove Chibi Neptune off of her.

"Earth Crystal Blast!"

"Jupiter Thunderbolt Shocker!"

"Neptune Tsunami Waterspout!" The combination of these three attacks, especially the electricity and the burst of water, was lethal for Vesta, and she disappeared in a red flash which filled Sailor Earth and Chibi Neptune's vision. When the light faded, they were back in the Crystal Palace, and Celestia was lying nearby, her heart crystal next to her. For once caring for someone else, Chibi Neptune hurried over and replaced her sister's heart crystal.


	22. ChibiUsa's Nightmare

Chapter 22: Chibi-Usa's Nightmare

Ruri Hino looked up from her book, hearing the door open to her bedroom. She gasped when she saw who it was; CereCere, one of the Amazones Quartet! She grabbed her wand, ready to transform.

"Pluto Twinkle Power...OWWW!!" she yelped as pink vines snaked out of CereCere's hands and whipped her arms, causing her to drop the wand.

"We can't let you do that, now can we?" CereCere said with a smirk, and the black energy beam shot out of her hand. Ruri screamed in pain as her heart crystal popped out of her chest, and then she collapsed, everything going black.

Meanwhile, Andromeda and Karinka were heading to the Hino quarters. Andromeda wanted to see if Rei could help her switch powers with Fujiko, and Karinka just decided to follow along. That was when they heard Ruri's scream.

"Someone in pain..yes. Too bad that's not me causing it," commented Andromeda grumpily. CereCere then came out into the hallway, holding Ruri's heart crystal. She jumped in surprise when she saw the two sisters.

"I'll make sure you girls don't interfere. But I'll help you anyway," she said with a bit of a shrug. Suddenly, yellow and pink lights swirled before Andromeda and Karinka's eyes, and then they felt like they were falling. They landed on something squishy.

"You guys are in here too? Do you know what's going on?" asked a voice that could only be Chibi-Usa. She was standing nearby, with Shiori Tenou next to her. Andromeda glared at her.

"And I suppose you'll blame me for hurting whoever was screaming. Go ahead, I'd like you to," she snapped.

"Huh? I did hear a scream, but if you didn't do anything I wouldn't blame you for it. Maybe you two can help figure out what's happening in here," Chibi-Usa said, confused.

"You are in the world of dreams. This is the place where all your dreams come true." That voice came from around them, as if the strange pink and yellow clouds were talking.

"Great! Then I want to be Sailor Saturn and be the Senshi who everyone respects and fears!" Andromeda declared. CereCere then appeared before them.

"Fine. I can grant that wish. All you need to do is give me your heart crystal," she said with a smile. Andromeda nodded.

"Whatever it takes. I don't mind being soulless," she said. However, Chibi-Usa jumped in front of her, panicking.

"Don't do that! She'll kill you! You can't live without your heart crystal, much less be a Senshi!" she pleaded. CereCere smirked.

"My my, Chibi-Usa. Or should I say, Rabbit?" she cooed, noticing the fear that came into Chibi-Usa's red eyes when she heard the word "Rabbit." "Yes, I know all about it. I'm sure you wish you could fix everything, right? Go back in time so that you never stole the Silver Crystal and caused your own city to be attacked by the Black Moon."

"Stop taunting me with those things! Moon Magic Power, Make Up!" Chibi-Usa yelled angrily, but oddly enough, nothing happened. She gasped as she felt herself shrinking, reverting back to the body of a 5-year old. The Silver Crystal on its stand stood before her. She felt the urge to grab it, to use it to become a wonderful lady, just like her mother. Suddenly she backed away.

"NO!! It's wrong to steal! I'll endanger everyone if I steal it!" she burst out, realizing that this time, she was being given the chance to do it all over again, to make it so the Black Moon never attacked.

"Take it, Chibi-Usa. You'll ruin the timeline if you don't." Chibi-Usa gasped. That was Sailor Pluto's voice!

"Puu, what do you mean? I thought CereCere was giving me the chance to change things so that I didn't have to be haunted by those memories! Wouldn't it have been better if I didn't steal it in the first place?" Chibi-Usa pleaded.

"No, Small Lady. You may think you're going to change things for the better, but how do you know that? Didn't you have fun when you were in the 20th century with the Queen's past self? Those times were hard, I know, but it also made you the more mature Sailor Senshi you are now. Not to mention meeting and befriending Hotaru Tomoe. Perhaps you would not have had the sympathy you did for her when she, too, turned into Mistress 9? You understood, yourself, what it was like to be turned against everyone you loved, so you were able to reach out to her better. So please go back to our current time, and help save my successor, Ruri Hino." With that, Chibi-Usa found that she wasn't in the throne room anymore, and that she was back to her normal 16-year old body. Instead, she was back in the weird floating pink cloud room with Andromeda, Karinka, and Shiori. CereCere was glaring at her, but Chibi-Usa barely noticed.

"Thank you, Puu. Thank you for stopping me from doing such a foolish thing," she whispered gratefully.

"Huh? Puu? Setsuna's not in here," said Andromeda, staring at the princess in confusion.

"No, but somehow she spoke to me and told me that..." Chibi-Usa paused. How could Setsuna have done that? She didn't have her powers anymore, right? Then she realized something. That was her own conscience speaking to her, helping her remember some important words that Setsuna had told her a while ago, a little bit before all the Chibi Senshi had to be awakened.

"Whatever it was, it messed everything up! I was going to grant your greatest wish and you rejected it!" CereCere shouted.

"That's because I know I'm not supposed to mess up time too much! I only do the time traveling thing when I have to, or when Sailor Pluto gives me permission to. But it's stupid to use it just to correct something bad you did in the past, because even if you eliminate that one bad thing, you don't know what kind of future you're going to return to. Now I'll teach you the consequences for taunting me with those memories! Moon Magic Power, Make Up!" Chibi-Usa yelled back, the pink lights turning her into Sailor Chibi Moon.

"Mercury Sparkle Power, Make Up!"

"Fighter Prism Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Sparkle Power, Make Up!" Andromeda, Shiori, and Karinka also joined Chibi Moon, much to CereCere's surprise.

"What are you doing wearing that Mercury outfit? I thought you wanted to be Saturn," she sneered at Chibi Mercury, who glared back.

"You'd probably just screw it up anyway. What kind of bad guy wears a pink frilly bikini?! Mercury Frigid Fusion!" CereCere yelped in surprise as ice began to form on her feet, running up her legs.

"Don't do that! You're already scary and cold as Mercury!" she shrieked, flinging a gust of swirling flowers at Chibi Mercury, knocking her down. Chibi Venus stared at her sister, and then turned back to CereCere slowly, frowning.

"You're a very naught girl, you know that. Venus Sparkling Beauty!"

"Star Serious Laser!" CereCere just laughed and leaped out of the way of the double attack, letting it hit the edge of the strange pink walls and disappear. She landed on Chibi Moon's back, grabbing the startled girl by her long pink pigtails.

"Get off of me! I thought you got turned good anyway, Nehelenia was just tricking you, right?" Chibi Moon protested as she sunk into the cloud-like floor with the circus girl on her back.

"Who says I'm bad? I'm just following Sarah now, and she's just fine. She needs the heart crystals of you Sailor Senshi as fuel," CereCere said with a grin. Nearby, Chibi Mercury sat up dizzily.

"How come that bouncy girl broke out of the ice thing?" she wondered.

"She's very acrobatic and flexible. But I think she's cute, too," observed Chibi Star Fighter. Chibi Venus nodded.

"She's cute, but she's mean to Chibi-Usa. Venus Sparkling Beauty!" she called, and this time, CereCere was struck by the beam of golden hearts, distracted since she was on top of Chibi Moon. CereCere fell off, and Chibi Moon grabbed her by the throat.

"You messed with me too much already, I thought you were good but I guess you're not! Pink Moonbeam Blaster!" she shouted, and CereCere screamed, disappearing in a flash of yellow sparkles. A yellow light burst out of where she had been, and when it faded, the four girls were in the Crystal Palace, with Ruri lying nearby, her heart crystal next to her.


	23. GrownUp Dreams

Chapter 23: Grown-up Dreams

Haruka Tenou was rather surprised when Yayoi burst into their quarters, dragging Kou Taiki behind her.

"What's going on? Are you going to play with Taiki?" she asked, a little confused since it wasn't like Taiki to just goof around.

"No! We need to hide her! Electra's trying to get her again, and I thought she wouldn't expect Taiki to hide in here," Yayoi blurted out in a panic. Haruka rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but I don't want her burning up the place," she sighed. Just then, Fujiko and Bianca stopped by.

"Why did you want me to come? I'm not interested in astronomy, you and Taiki would just bore me. Not to mention we'll get mixed up with Electra's fighting," Fujiko was arguing to her sister.

"Because I thought...I thought you and Taiki could be friends since you both have large foreheads! WAAAH!!" sobbed Bianca.

"I knew you couldn't escape me. Mars Sparkle Power, Make Up!" called Electra, shoving her way past the Kino sisters.

"Thanks for pointing her out to me," said a new voice and a green energy beam seemed to fly out nowhere. It hit Taiki in the chest, and she fainted as her heart crystal popped out.

"Uranus Twinkle Power, Make Up!"

"Healer Prism Power, Make Up!"

"Saturn Twinkle Power, Make Up!" As Bianca, Yayoi, and Fujiko transformed, the room was filled with green mist. They looked around. Chibi Mars was with them, but Haruka and Taiki had disappeared. Had the four of them been teleported somewhere?

"Where are we? I wanna rescue Taiki and I can't even see her!" wailed Chibi Uranus. A girlish giggle was heard, and then the Senshi saw a girl with weird green pigtails standing nearby.

"You're in the world of dreams, silly. This is the place where whatever you wish comes true," she said with a smile.

"Then I suppose you have granted my wish already. You did so when you killed Taiki," stated Chibi Mars.

"Taiki's not dead! She just can't be! We can save her if we put her heart crystal back!" shouted Chibi Uranus.

"Yeah, Mom lost hers once but she's still alive," snorted Chibi Saturn.

"Um...this girl looks like JunJun. Like one of the Amazones Quartet. But didn't they turn good in the end?" Chibi Star Healer asked.

"What a smart little kid you are. I am JunJun," said the bearer of that name. "I like children the best, because they have the biggest, most wonderful dreams. That is why I granted Electra's wish first, since she's the youngest of you Chibi Senshi. As for you, Bianca, you're too old to have your dreams! You lose them when you come of age!"

"That's not true! I want to be a great astronomer! And I can still do that!" Chibi Uranus retorted.

"Really? How can you see the stars when tears cloud your eyes so often? Your mind is full of adult concerns and it misses the purity of the sky," smirked JunJun.

"I don't understand you. Why are you saying such things about me? I can see the stars just fine," Chibi Uranus pouted.

"I meant that figuratively, stupid. See? You already have lost the light of dreams to live in a purely practical, realistic world," JunJun sighed.

"Stop talking nonsense to my sister! Saturn Epitaph Assault!" Chibi Saturn shouted, and spiraling purple energy emerged from the tip of her Silence Glaive and flew at JunJun, knocking her down. JunJun sat back up with a smirk on her face.

"Maybe you shouldn't use that. It's too dangerous, you know. Your sister is not only too far into adulthood to realize her dreams, but you also have hurt her. Remember? The day you ripped her eye out with that thing? Maybe you shouldn't use it, what if you stab someone else in the eye? Or hurt your sister again? Next time you use it, it could cut off her entire head," she warned. Sailor Chibi Uranus screamed and lunged for Chibi Saturn in a panic, knocking the Glaive out of her hands.

"Don't use that thing! I hate it! I WISH YOU HAD NEVER BECOME SATURN!!"

"What?! Then blame Hotaru! She's the one who gave me the wand in the first place! I already apologized for poking your eye out, what more do you want?!" Chibi Saturn snapped.

"Please stop, JunJun. Please stop before I make you stop," whimpered Chibi Healer. She looked at the two sisters, who were fighting again, and stared back at JunJun.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" JunJun was taken by surprise when a ball of green fire flew out of the tiny redhead's hands and blasted into her. She's more powerful than I thought, JunJun realized, maybe I should go after her next.

"Should you really be attacking me?" she asked Chibi Healer, "Maybe you should let me help you. I can make it so that Noriko stops chasing after Celestia and only has eyes for you." Chibi Healer stopped, was that true?

"Don't listen to her! She's just trying to trick us!" called Chibi Saturn from under her sister, who was on top of her.

"Please stop. Please stop messing with our dreams. Bianca isn't that old, she has her whole life ahead of her to make her dreams come true. And as for me..." Chibi Healer paused, beginning to cry. "I don't want you to hurt Noriko! Don't force her to love against her will!" JunJun sighed and raised her hand. A green energy beam burst out of it and hit Chibi Healer, and it was her turn to be knocked back. Luckily, this time it didn't take her heart crystal, since that wasn't what she intended to do. JunJun went over to Chibi Saturn next, ignoring Chibi Uranus, who she thought was too old to have sweet dreams. That was a point she had made quite clear.

"Maybe you have some dreams you would like to come true. Perhaps you have wished to have a normal-sized forehead? To have your sister love you again? I can grant those wishes to you, just like I granted Electra's wish to kill Taiki," JunJun said sweetly. Chibi Saturn glared up at her, trying to reach for the Glaive but failing.

"Leave my forehead out of this. And you don't grant wishes. You were the one who got her angry at me in the first place here," she snapped.

"Really? Weren't you arguing when I came already?" JunJun pointed out.

"Yeah, but it wasn't about the eye-popping incident, it was about my forehead," Chibi Saturn admitted, "And you turned it into something worse!"

"You made me hate my sister! I hate you now!" Chibi Uranus screamed, suddenly jumping off of Chibi Saturn and slamming into JunJun. JunJun knocked her away with a blast of green energy, but then faced Sailor Chibi Mars's arrogant lime green gaze.

"I doubt you granted my wish anyway. I mean, what makes you so special? The other ones like you, those other villains we fought, they also tried to take people's heart crystals. And we always got those heart crystals back. I lost mine, but it got returned," Chibi Mars pointed out, "What makes you think you can succeed when all the others have lost? From what I know about the Amazones Quartet, you girls don't grant wishes anyway."

"Sarah has given us new power. Now believe me when I say that I have killed Taiki for you," JunJun retorted, shoving Chibi Mars away.

"Taiki really WILL die if we don't defeat her," Chibi Healer said quietly, "Star Sensitive Inferno!" Chibi Saturn ran and grabbed her Glaive before her sister could knock it away from her again.

"Saturn Epitaph Assault!"

"Uranus Zephyr Flash!" Chibi Mars did not move to attack, but the three others were sufficient. JunJun was destroyed in a flash of green sparkles. Bright lights came out of her body, and when they faded, the four Senshi were in Haruka and Michiru's quarters. Surprisingly enough, Taiki was awake. This was because JunJun left her heart crystal back with her, and so Haruka and Michiru were able to revive Taiki.

"Why? Why did you heal Taiki? I thought you hated the Starlights!" Chibi Mars exclaimed when she realized what had happened.

"We don't hate her anymore. Taiki wasn't the problem anyway, it was Seiya," Haruka shrugged, "And really, Electra, people can change their minds. You would know that if you were as mature as you claim to be."


	24. Chubby Usa

Chapter 24: Chubby Usa

It was the day after the Crystal Palace had been sent into the world of dreams, and Chibi-Usa, Shiori, and Celestia were watching a version of the movie "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory" that was dubbed in Japanese so they could understand the words. Luna was sitting nearby, watching the girls. Celestia suddenly paused the video, an eager grin on her face.

"I wanna go get some candy to eat while we watch this!" she exclaimed.

"Um...sure! That sounds like a neat idea," Chibi-Usa agreed. They stood up to leave the room to go to the kitchen, but they didn't make it out the door. PallaPalla stood in the way, giggling.

"You know, Chibi-Usa, if you eat like your mommy, you're going to get fat," she snickered.

"Then how come Mommy isn't fat?! Moon Magic Power, Make Up!" Chibi-Usa yelled, transforming into Sailor Chibi Moon. Shiori and Celestia also turned into Sailor Chibi Star Fighter and Sailor Chibi Star Maker, and even Luna readied for battle, hissing and arching her back like the angry cat she was. However, Luna couldn't stop the blue energy beam that shot out of PallaPalla's hand and hit her. She meowed pitifully as her heart crystal popped out and she fell over, unconscious. Chibi Fighter glared at PallaPalla, shoving the other two Senshi aside.

"Star Serious..." She stopped, surprised, as PallaPalla crawled between her legs and jumped on top of Chibi Moon.

"PallaPalla remembers you, you were the one who wanted to be big!" PallaPalla giggled.

"That was when I was a little kid!" Chibi Moon shouted, trying to shake PallaPalla off her back.

"PallaPalla's gonna make you big anyway!" PallaPalla chirped, and another beam of blue light came out of her hand, this time aimed at Chibi Moon. This time, instead of taking her heart crystal, it just made Chibi Moon's tummy feel weird. She then shrieked in surprise as her stomach swelled out first, then the rest of her, until she was just a ball with her head, feet, and hands sticking out, like Violet Beauregarde was in the movie!

"That was funny! Now PallaPalla will go get the girl that's scared of being fat!" PallaPalla giggled, running out of the room while Chibi Maker and Chibi Fighter stared in shock at Chibi Moon's round form. Luckily, her Senshi outfit, being magical, still fit around her body.

"Don't just stand there! Get her before she makes anyone else like me!" Chibi Moon ordered. Chibi Maker and Chibi Fighter nodded, then charged off to find PallaPalla. Luckily, the blue-haired imp hadn't gone far, since she got distracted by a doll that had been left in the hallway and was playing with it. When Chibi Fighter and Chibi Maker arrived, they found PallaPalla had popped the doll's head off. She threw it at them and started to run away, but this time Chibi Maker jumped on her and knocked her down.

"That was MY dolly you just wrecked! You're gonna pay for that! Star Gentle Uterus!" she screamed. The purple energy blast came from her gloved hands, and sent her flying off of PallaPalla, who was now lying in a mess of broken floor tiles, moaning in pain. She jumped on top of PallaPalla, and Chibi Star Fighter decided to go back and check on Chibi-Usa and Luna. In the distance, she heard PallaPalla scream and Chibi Maker using her attack again.

"I think she's gone now! Something else is happening to me!" Chibi Moon exclaimed, as her body was glowing blue. She began to shrink back to her normal size, but the blue light suddenly faded. It was not a full return to normal for Sailor Chibi Moon. While she was not an immobile ball girl anymore, she was still quite fat, almost as fat as Misty Hino!

"I beat her! I beat her!" Chibi Maker called excitedly as she ran into the room. She then stared at Chibi Moon, giggling. "You look like the big fat gloomy girl who my sister fights with!"

"Awww, I guess I didn't get back to my old thin self," Chibi Moon sighed, pouting a bit. "I'll have to stay in this form, as a Senshi, until I can get some clothes to fit my new size. I just wanted to warn you since I didn't want people to think the danger was still around."

"You could wear Misty's clothes," Celestia suggested.

"No, Misty's over a foot shorter than me. I still wouldn't fit in that," Chibi-Usa replied. She shrugged. "Oh well, now I have an excuse to go shopping," she giggled. Chibi Fighter nodded.

"Yes, then you could look even cuter than you already do," she agreed.

"Chibi-Usa, are you sure they make fashionable clothes for fat people?" Luna asked skeptically. Since Shiori had given the cat back her heart crystal, she was awake now.

"Hey, even if they don't do it normally, I'm the princess! I HAVE to look pretty and stuff!" Chibi Moon declared. Neo-Queen Serenity then came into the room, as she had seen the small crater in the hallway floor and wondered what was going on.

"Small Lady, what happened to you? Did one of those enemies put a fat spell on you?!" she exclaimed.

"Kinda like that. PallaPalla first turned me into a ball like in that Willy Wonka movie, but when she was killed, I just shrunk to like this," Chibi Moon explained. Serenity nodded, that wasn't too surprising considering that weirder things had happened to her.

"Well, I think Ami should check you out. Let's go to the hospital area, that's where she is right now," Serenity said.

"Yeah, I guess we have to know if this was the only thing PallaPalla did to me, since I hope she didn't make me sick," Chibi Moon agreed. She followed her mother to the infirmary, though since she wasn't used to being so fat, Chibi Moon was soon panting and sweaty. Ami greeted her at the door and stepped back in surprise.

"Chibi-Usa, what happened to you?!" she exclaimed.

"PallaPalla made me fat with a spell," Chibi-Usa replied bluntly. Serenity nodded, looking a little more worried about it than her daughter.

"We need you to make sure that was the only thing PallaPalla did to her. If Chibi-Usa's sick or something, we should know now," Serenity said. Ami nodded too, understanding. She led Chibi-Usa off into one of the doctor's office rooms to do the tests, while Serenity waited outside for the results.

Meanwhile, Shiori and Celestia were still in the room where Chibi-Usa had been. Celestia grinned conspiratorally.

"Do you want to get some candy?" she suggested.

"What about Chibi-Usa? Aren't you worried that she might be sick?" Shiori asked. Celestia shrugged and then giggled.

"It doesn't matter right now, Ami's giving her the tests right now so why should we worry about her? I wanted to get candy and PallaPalla blocked me!" she declared. Shiori looked at her, confused.

"But I don't really want any candy. Why can't you get it by yourself?" she asked. Celestia grinned evilly.

"What would happen if PallaPalla did that spell on you? You're a robot, so can she make you be fat?" she asked. Shiori thought about that and quickly came the conclusion that the "Blueberry Girl" spell would probably make her explode, and she shuddered.

"I don't think I would survive it," Shiori said quietly, sounding rather scared.

"Yeah, you wouldn't. Now I want some candy!" Celestia exclaimed, and she ran out of the room. She didn't get very far, however, before she tripped over a barking ball of orange fluff. More specifically, it was Karinka's little Pomeranian dog, Aphrodite. Shiori saw this and she ran over, picking up Aphrodite protectively. Celestia stared at the dog and then broke out into laughter.

"It's the Pom Pom dog! Shake a shake the Pom Pom dog!" she blurted out, "Let's give the dog some candy too!" Shiori turned away from Celestia, protecting Aphrodite from her.

"No. Candy is very bad for dogs. It might kill her," she said sternly and she walked away with the dog in her hands, Celestia chasing her, demanding that she wanted to see if that was true or not.

In Ami's doctor office, Serenity and Chibi-Usa had good news.

"Other than her strange weight gain, I didn't find anything wrong with Chibi-Usa. For now, just keep an eye on her. If you suspect any magical problems, Rei would be the one to go to, since she can exorcise evil spirits," Ami explained. Serenity smiled at her daughter.

"Now how about that shopping trip?" she asked.


	25. Pure Heart Crystals

Chapter 25: Pure Heart Crystals

Nabiki threw the DVD across the room, and it hit Andromeda in the head.

"Quit fooling with me! You are NOT the dark, spooky anime girl! You will never measure up to Fighter Jennifer!" she shouted. Andromeda smirked at her, despite the bump on her head.

"I beg to differ. Or do you want me to hurt you to find out?" Andromeda picked up the Crystal Animal Fighter Rosaline DVD and opened the case. To Nabiki's horror, she took out the DVD and tried to break it with her bare hands. Being weak, Andromeda was not able to break it, but then she grabbed a pair of scissors, intending to scratch the delicate underside. Nabiki screamed and lunged at Andromeda, shoving her to the floor.

"You will NOT hurt that DVD! I am Sailor Chibi Neptune, protector of anime, and I will punish you! Neptune Twinkle Power, Make Up!" she shouted. Andromeda stared up at the younger water warrior, still smirking.

"Try your worst, I can always freeze your attacks." She was about to transform as well, but then a big mass of orange fur obscured her vision.

"Stop fighting! I just came here to see Celestia, and I found you two trying to kill each other!" Andromeda then heard Yayoi shrieking, and she then realized that Karinka's little Pomeranian dog, Aphrodite, was on her face. Aphrodite started licking Andromeda vigorously, and Andromeda yelped in surprise as the puppy's tongue went right up her nostrils. Meanwhile, Sailor Chibi Neptune had grabbed her precious DVD back, making sure that it was not scratched.

"She started it! She came in here and started bragging about how she was a better dark, spooky character than Animal Fighter Jennifer!" she accused, though she also detransformed.

"She's the one who threw her DVD at me, though, so since she gave it to me, I can do whatever I want with it," Andromeda protested. Now she could see Yayoi, since Aphrodite had climbed off of her face to go sniff around Nabiki's room.

"Please don't ruin Nabiki's DVDs. Those are very special to her. How would you like it if she went and ripped up your horror novels?" Yayoi chided.

"She better not! I'll kill her before she does that!" Andromeda shouted, sitting up suddenly.

"Then you understand how precious her anime is to her," Yayoi said gently, taking Andromeda's hand. Andromeda shoved Yayoi away, but then fell over with the effort, nearly landing on the tiny redhead.

"You idiot. I want to hurt people, to see them suffer. I know she likes those DVDs, that's why I want to ruin them," Andromeda snapped. Tears filled Yayoi's eyes.

"Why are you so cruel to everyone? I never understood that, why you like to hurt people," she whimpered.

"Because she's evil," Nabiki stated simply, "The thing that confuses me is why she's even a Senshi in the first place. I thought Senshi are supposed to be pure-hearted. At least, Senshi aren't supposed to like to hurt people. Now I know I'm not nice, but at least I don't purposely go out of my way to make you little peons suffer."

"Maybe she's possessed by Mistress 9," suggested Karinka, who had wandered into the room, looking for her dog.

"Maybe I am. And I will Silence this world and destroy you all!" declared Andromeda. Nabiki rolled her eyes.

"Do you seriously think your sister is possessed by Mistress 9?! Because if that's true, then she's just as bad as our enemies. And anyway, if she was, then the Death Busters would've said something about it when they were coming back," she pointed out. Karinka shrugged.

"I just thought of that because Hotaru's her mother. Maybe Mistress 9 never really left Hotaru, and it was passed on to Andromeda," she explained calmly.

"But Hotaru is your mother too!" Yayoi protested.

"True, but why would Mistress 9 want to possess someone as stupid as her? Obviously I'm the better sister to Silence the world," Andromeda bragged.

"If you think you're so great, then go ahead and Silence me. I'm sure one little person is easy compared to the whole world," Nabiki smirked. Yayoi whimpered, but didn't speak, would Andromeda really do that?

"Tau Ceti doesn't have the power to Silence you or anyone right now! I need the energy of your pure heart!" Andromeda roared, lunging at Nabiki's chest. Nabiki shoved her away with a disgusted look.

"You are such a fool. You are too weak to be able to really hurt anyone," she snapped.

"I'll freeze you first! Mercury Sparkle Power, Make Up!" Andromeda yelled, turning into Sailor Chibi Mercury.

"Please stop it, you two! We're supposed to be a team!" Yayoi pleaded, rushing in between Nabiki and Chibi Mercury.

"Maybe you should let them fight. Andromeda's too weak to hurt Nabiki anyway, just like she said," Karinka commented.

"You're cruel too! That's your sister you're talking about!" Yayoi shrieked; she was beginning to panic. Karinka also shrieked, but for a different reason--Sailor Iron Mouse had appeared and shot out her heart crystal. Chibi Mercury stared at Iron Mouse in shock.

"I want that! Give me that heart crystal so I can become Mistress 9!" she shouted, "Mercury Frigid Fusion!" Iron Mouse was startled as her legs began to freeze, and she dropped Karinka's heart crystal on the floor.

"I need to save her too. Healer Prism Power, Make Up!" called Yayoi.

"Neptune Twinkle Power, Make Up!" added Nabiki, who didn't want Iron Mouse or Mercury to steal the crystal. She made a dive to grab the crystal at the same time Chibi Mercury did, and they crashed into each other headfirst.

"Get out of the way! Or I'll command my frozen servant to take yours too!" Chibi Mercury snapped, though she was lying on her back, knocked down.

"I'm not your servant, you stupid Sailor Senshi. Galactica Crunch!" Iron Mouse shouted, and she clapped her hands together as if she were imitating a giant alligator mouth. From her hands flew a biting, snapping monster mouth that bit Chibi Neptune in the face, causing her to drop Karinka's heart crystal again.

"Please stop it! Star Sensitive Inferno!" Chibi Star Healer cried; she was the only Senshi left standing since Chibi Mercury was too dizzy to sit up and Chibi Neptune was fighting off the monster mouth. Since Iron Mouse's legs were frozen, she wasn't able to get out of the way, and she was hit. Unfortunately, the green flames not only burned her skin, but they also melted the ice. Iron Mouse fell over, trying to roll the fire off of her. Chibi Star Healer took the chance to grab Karinka's heart crystal, and she replaced it in the silver-haired girl's body.

"I wanted to eat that..." Andromeda moaned, she had detransformed and was still lying on the floor.

"Are you okay? Did Nabiki really hit you that hard?" Chibi Healer asked her, concerned. Andromeda glared at the tiny redhead.

"No, it's just that I'm cursed with weakness like my mother. If I eat a heart crystal, I can be strong, though," she retorted.

"Don't give her one! Hotaru wouldn't want that!" Chibi Neptune shouted as she finally threw the monster mouth off of her and destroyed it with a Neptune Tsunami Waterspout blast. Meanwhile, Iron Mouse shot her heart crystal-stealing beam again, but this time, she missed and hit the wall instead. Karinka stared at her, pouting.

"Why did you do that to me? Venus Sparkle Power, Make Up!" she called, and she turned into Sailor Chibi Venus.

"I can still get you as a Senshi!" Iron Mouse jeered, and she shot her beam a third time.

"Venus Sparkling Beauty!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Neptune Tsunami Waterspout!" The three attacks combined and knocked Iron Mouse's beam back at her, destroying her.

"You didn't let me get to eat a heart crystal!" Andromeda whined from behind the three transformed Senshi.

"Of course we didn't. Now I'm going to tell Ami what happened before I change my mind and decide not to help you at all, you brat," Chibi Neptune snapped before returning to Nabiki and running off. Yayoi looked sadly at Andromeda, she didn't understand why she was so evil.


	26. Spies and Predictions

Chapter 26: Spies and Predictions

Rei Hino sat in front of the sacred fire, meditating. She had pictures of Princess Kakyuu, Kou Yaten, and Hotaru Tomoe with her.

"Please tell me, who is the next person Sarah will target?" she whispered. She knew that Yaten, Kakyuu and Hotaru definitely hadn't been targetted for their heart crystals yet, although there may have been others who Rei overlooked. As Rei concentrated, the picture of Kakyuu flew into the air and into the fire, burning quickly. Rei gasped, seeing the alien's princess's face in the fire.

Later that day, Electra was on her way to the Hino quarters, with an idea she wanted to tell Rei about. When she got to the big door with the Mars symbol on it, she noticed Princess Kakyuu was also heading for the same place, only from the opposite direction. Electra stared at Kakyuu, still not sure if the Starlights and their Princess were good guys. True, they hadn't done anything wrong so far, but she also knew that aliens were always the evil ones in the movies. Kakyuu entered the Hino quarters and Electra quietly snuck behind her.

"Hi, you two! I'm surprised to see you with Kakyuu, Electra, did you finally learn that the Starlights aren't evil?" Ruri asked, greeting them. Kakyuu looked behind her at Electra, surprised herself.

"I didn't know she was following me," Kakyuu gasped.

"Then my spy tactics are working. Ruri, I must see your mother about an important mission," Electra announced formally, ignoring Kakyuu.

"That's strange, Mom said this morning that she needed to tell Kakyuu something too. Maybe both of you can see her together," Ruri suggested. Before Electra could protest, Rei came out into the main room, Misty following her solemnly.

"Princess Kakyuu! I've been expecting you! And Electra? Did you decide to make friends with the Starlights?" Rei teased.

"No, I am not here because of this suspicious alien monarch, I have my own business with you," Electra replied snootily. Rei looked at Ami's younger daughter warily, but then she shrugged and turned to Kakyuu.

"As you know, most of us have been attacked for our heart crystals and there are only a few of us left who haven't been touched. Because of this, I attempted to divine the identity of the next target, using pictures of people who had not yet been attacked. Kakyuu, you are very likely to be the next target," Rei stated bluntly.

"Good riddance. I bet she doesn't have a pure heart anyway, just green blood," Electra muttered to herself.

"That's not true. I saw Seiya get her heart crystal shot out, and hers looked perfectly normal," Misty corrected her. Electra scowled, not even looking at Misty. She's right, you know, a nagging voice inside Electra's head said, Taiki's heart crystal was pure and glittery, just like an Earth person's heart crystal.

"I didn't come for the Starlights' heart crystals, though, Mrs. Hino," Electra stated, changing the subject, "I have an idea, and it's not one I can do alone."

"Really? What is it?" Rei asked, amazed that Electra was actually asking someone for help. Maybe she's learning she's part of a team now, and not a lone soldier anymore, Rei thought happily.

"I want to go to the enemy's base and spy on them. The problem is, I don't know where it's located, and that's why I'm asking you for help," Electra said, "You have psychic powers, don't you? You should be able to find where the enemies are located."

"Don't you think that if I could do that, I would've done it already? I have searched for Sarah's base using the sacred fire and I come up with a blank every time," Rei snapped, "Not to mention you would just be walking into a trap. They would certainly just take your heart crystal again, and if you were alone, there would be no one to rescue you."

"What about when Saturn did that rescue mission? She didn't ask me to go with her for some reason, but I know Noriko went with her," Electra pointed out.

"We didn't go to Sarah's base, or wherever she normally lives. We teleported to the junior high school," Ruri reminded her. Electra was still confident, because she had thought of another plan.

"Are those villains planning to take the heart crystals back to Sarah? What if we let whoever comes for Kakyuu's heart crystal take it, and when they try to escape, I can grab them and teleport with them," she suggested.

"No, that's too cruel, Electra, we might lose both you and Kakyuu," Rei gasped, wondering if Ami's daughter truly did hate the Starlights that much. Surprisingly, Misty agreed with Electra's plan.

"It might work, though. We may have to sacrifice one or two people to beat these enemies anyway, that's the way wars work," she said coldly.

"Not Senshi wars, Misty. We have never needed to truly sacrifice anyone, otherwise, I would never have lived long enough to give birth to you and your sister," Rei suddenly stated, remembering Serenity's life-giving powers. Perhaps it would work, if only Electra would allow other people to accompany her. Rei realized that perhaps they could find Sarah's dimension after all, since Ami still had her magic computer and maybe Serenity's Silver Crystal could help too!

"What if I'm willing to sacrifice myself?" Electra argued.

"You don't need to do it alone. Now that I think about it, I'm sure we can find a way to locate Sarah's dimension, and then all of you Chibi Senshi can fight her as a group," Rei reassured her, but Electra flinched, glaring at the Hino family.

"You think I'm weak, don't you. I can prove that I'm as strong as I say I am. Mars Sparkle Power, Make Up!" Electra shouted, transforming into Sailor Chibi Mars, and then she began to call out. "Come and get the heart crystal! I challenge you to do so!" Kakyuu backed away, she had thought that Rei's daughters, being Senshi, could help protect her, but if Electra was going to just lure the enemy here, then she should just escape! Kakyuu turned to sneak out the door, but she collided with a woman who was wearing a strange, pale blue outfit that matched her wavy hair.

"Thank you, little furry girl," the blue-haired woman said sweetly, and then she shot a beam of black energy at Kakyuu, who fainted as her heart crystal appeared.

"It's too soon! Pluto Twinkle Power, Make Up!" called Ruri.

"Earth Prism Power, Make Up!" added Misty, and Chibi Mars turned around and glared at them, blocking Kakyuu and Aluminum Siren with outstretched arms.

"It's not too soon! I'll prove I can do it!" she shouted, and then she grabbed Aluminum Siren. "Go back to Sarah, I'll join you!"

"Huh? You'll join me? Oh, thank you!" Aluminum Siren giggled perkily, and then she disappeared with Chibi Mars, luckily leaving Kakyuu's heart crystal behind.

"What was that?! She didn't just kidnap Electra!" Ruri exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes, although I think Electra wanted that. But I don't think she would be able to defeat from the inside, not by herself," Misty commented.

"She is such an idiot! She thinks she's such a great spy, and then she gets herself in trouble! I swear, when she comes back, I'm going to tell Ami to punish that kid!" Rei ranted.

"You sound pretty sure that she's going to come back alive to be punished," Ruri noted.

"That's because we can't give up. I never gave up when I was Sailor Mars, and I won't give up on Sailor Chibi Mars either. I will try my best to find her with the sacred fire, and I'll tell Ami to use her computer as well," Rei declared as she gave Kakyuu her heart crystal back.

"If I need to rescue Electra, then I will do my duty," Misty agreed.

"Yeah, even though I don't really like her. She's still a Sailor Senshi, and thus part of our team. Maybe if all of us went to rescue her together, we could prove to her the value of teamwork," Ruri said.

"If that's true, then let's go tell Ami what happened," Rei suggested. She, Ruri and Misty went off to find Ami and tell the news about her prideful daughter. Meanwhile, Electra and Aluminum Siren appeared in Sarah's dimension.

"Mars Burning Reaction!" Chibi Mars shouted, spewing flames into Siren's face. Aluminum Siren screamed and rolled on the floor, trying to put the flames out. Her agony was quickly ended as a sword came down and chopped her head off. Chibi Mars stared up at Sarah, who was holding the sword, giving her a defiant look.

"Did you really think you could stop me alone?" Sarah smirked, and then Chibi Mars found herself flying through the air. She crashed into the wall behind her, and a metal cage fell around her. Her transformation dissipated as her energy drained away, and the last thing she saw before she fell unconscious was Sarah's arrogant face.


	27. Funny Photos

Chapter 27: Funny Photos

As she often did, Celestia was wandering around the Crystal Palace, looking for someone to play with. She passed by the Mizuno quarters and noticed a sweet, fruity smell. Sniffing curiously, she opened the door. Inside, it became obvious that the fruity smells were coming from the scented dolls that Noriko was playing with.

"Hi! What are those? Did you dip your dolls in perfume or something?" Celestia asked.

"No, they came like this. They're the Fruit Juice Babies. They come in these bottles," Noriko explained quietly. Celestia picked up one of the bottles, giggling.

"I'll have apple-scented water, then!" she chirped, hurrying off to the Mizunos' kitchen before Noriko could react. However, when Celestia tried to fill the bottle with water, it drained out through holes in the side.

"I don't think you can drink out of those," Noriko corrected her, coming into the kitchen, "They have holes in them so that you can sniff the dolls when they're still in their boxes in the store." Celestia pouted, but then perked up again.

"Can I play with you anyway?" she asked, grabbing one of the dolls.

Meanwhile, Fujiko Kino was with Yaten, talking to her about a school project.

"I heard that you're very good at photography," she said, "And I have to take pictures of family life for school. Could you help me make an artistic scrapbook?" Fujiko was good at sports, but she knew that she didn't have much sense when it came to artsy things.

"No," Yaten replied bluntly, "You should do your own schoolwork."

"Then you'll only have yourself to blame if I get a bad grade!" Fujiko shot back. She stomped off, deciding to look for her own things to take pictures of. She then heard some squealing coming from the Mizuno quarters. Curious, she opened the door, and a doll went flying and hit her giant forehead.

"Hi, Fujiko! Wanna play Fruit Juice Babies with us?" Celestia called eagerly.

"Not if you're going to throw them at me! And I'm supposed to make a photo scrapbook for school, anyway," Fujiko snapped.

"Oooh, I like taking funny pictures! Can I help?" Celestia giggled.

"Do the pictures need to be silly? Or are they just supposed to be about our normal life?" Noriko asked.

"But our normal lives ARE silly when I'm around!"

"Now who said you were going to be the star of my collection?" Fujiko teased, "I was more planning to let my sister Bianca be the star, since I live with her. But it might be good to get pictures of everyone."

"Even you? But if we tried to take your picture, all we would see is your giant shiny forehead," Celestia pointed out innocently.

"Yeah, and if we put you through a brain scan, you would get rejected because you don't have a brain, you're so stupid!" Fujiko retorted, sticking her tongue out at Celestia.

"But I love her stupidity! It's so cute and adorable!" gushed Noriko. Celestia smirked and threw another doll at Fujiko, who had decided to take her picture at the same time, so the doll bounced off the camera. Fujiko rolled her eyes at the two younger girls.

"I'm going to find someone else to take a picture of. Someone who won't throw stuff at me," she retorted, and she went off in search of a different subject to capture. She first snuck into the Aino living quarters, curious what Celestia's sister Nabiki was doing. Sure enough, she found Nabiki watching her favorite anime, Crystal Animal Fighter Rosaline. Fujiko grinned impishly and snapped a candid photo of the back of Nabiki's head.

"Hey! What are you doing with that thing, Forehead Girl?" Nabiki snapped, startled.

"I'm taking pictures of everyone for school. It's to show our regular lives," Fujiko explained. Then Nabiki did something completely unexpected.

"Neptune Twinkle Power, Make Up!" she yelled, holding up her wand and turning into Sailor Chibi Neptune.

"You want to fight me?! Is it so bad that I took your picture?!" Fujiko exclaimed in exasperation. Surprisingly, Chibi Neptune just shrugged.

"No, I'm not going to fight you. I just thought that you could make your project really special if you put pictures of us in our Senshi forms. I know you can't get Electra, but you could do the rest of us and yourself," she suggested.

"You know, that's a really good idea. Some of my classmates have been curious to see me as Sailor Chibi Saturn, but I didn't think it was a good idea to transform at school for no reason. But having a Senshi photo album is a great idea! Do one of those anime introduction pose things!" Fujiko grinned, snapping Chibi Neptune's picture as she moved her hands in the poses that Sailor Moon used to do. After that, Fujiko went off to find more of the other Senshi. She next found Yayoi and her sister Bianca together, doing a puzzle that was meant to form a picture of a set of galaxies.

"Hi, Fujiko! Do you want to play with us?" Yayoi asked.

"Maybe later. Right now I want you two to transform so I can take pictures of you as Senshi," Fujiko answered, "I already got Nabiki being Sailor Chibi Neptune."

"But what if..." Bianca trailed off as a scream was heard in the distance. "What if the enemy sensed the transformations and wanted to attack us?"

"Then I'll go fight it! Saturn Twinkle Power, Make Up!" Fujiko called, turning into Sailor Chibi Saturn. She set the camera on the floor. "Please watch this for me." She then ran off in the direction of the scream, which sounded like it came from the area where the Starlights usually stayed. When she got there, she found Chibi Jupiter tied up in Sailor Lead Crow's whip, while what was obviously Yaten's heart crystal lay on the floor behind the electric Senshi. Yaten herself was lying unconcious, draped over a chair.

"You're a pretty cold-hearted little girl, aren't you. Don't you want your sister back? We'll give her to you in exchange for that heart crystal. Yaten's not much use to you anymore, she's powerless," Lead Crow was saying.

"Mama and Aunt Rei will figure out how to rescue Electra!" Chibi Jupiter gasped out defiantly.

"Oh really? Maybe I should just go back and tell Sarah to kill Electra," Lead Crow smirked.

"NOOO!! Jupiter Thunderbolt Shocker!" Chibi Jupiter screamed, horrified at the idea of her sister being killed. Electricity flew out of her as she wrenched herself free of the whip, not only was Lead Crow hit, but so was Chibi Saturn, who had been ready to use her own attack.

"Then I'll just get rid of both of you! Galactica Tornado!" Lead Crow shouted, sending a swirling gust of wind at Chibi Jupiter, which knocked the small, raven-haired girl into the wall.

"Saturn Epitaph Assault!" Lead Crow was blasted once again as purple energy spiraled out of the Silence Glaive and crashed into her.

"Did I hit you, Fujiko? If I did, I'm sorry," Chibi Jupiter whimpered dizzily.

"That doesn't matter, you can't help how your powers work. What matters is stopping her from killing Electra and Yaten," Chibi Saturn replied. She noticed Lead Crow was crawling on the floor, trying to sneak over to where Yaten's heart crystal was, and she let her Glaive down on the Animamate's neck. With a flash of red light, Lead Crow was disintegrated.

"First the Princess, now...did you two just save Yaten?" Seiya gasped, she had come to the door with Taiki behind her.

"Yeah, we did. This time it was Lead Crow. We should tell Ami what we learned about Electra, too. It sounds like they might have just captured her, which is what I thought would happen," Fujiko explained as she reverted to her normal form.

"It's okay. I'll tell Mama. Maybe then she and Aunt Rei can find where Electra was taken to," Noriko spoke up.

"Well, wherever she was taken is where Sarah's base is. If you go there, all of you Chibi Senshi should go together, so as to have strength in numbers," Seiya advised them.

"Of course we would! I'll prove to Electra that she needs to be part of a team and not some James Bond-wannabe!" Fujiko declared.


	28. Preparing For Battle

Chapter 28: Preparing For Battle

One night, while Ami and Rei were working on locating Sarah's dimension, Hotaru and Taiki took Bianca and Karinka to the Crystal Tokyo Observatory. Karinka had the idea that she might be able to enhance her powers if she looked at Venus in a telescope, and she also wanted Bianca to teach her things about the cloudy planet. However, when they arrived at the observatory, they found that while the front door was open, the inside was dark and it seemed to be deserted.

"Is anyone here? Hello?" Bianca called, as the group of four entered the front entryway. The only response was a metallic whirring sound, but no humans answered.

"Maybe whoever was here last left a computer on. We should come back tomorrow night," Hotaru suggested. Suddenly the door behind them slammed shut and the lock clicked, trapping them inside! Bianca screamed in fright, grabbing her wand out of her pocket in case she needed to transform.

"Why are you so scared? We're here now, maybe we can still find the telescope in the dark. It was probably just the wind slamming the door shut," Karinka said lightly.

"Because the wind can't blow an electric lock shut! Someone trapped us in here on purpose! Is there anyone else from your past who we haven't fought yet, Mrs. Tomoe, Taiki?" Bianca demanded.

"Sailor Tin Nyanko. The other three Animamates, Sailor Iron Mouse, Sailor Lead Crow and Sailor Aluminum Siren, have appeared, but Sailor Tin Nyanko has not yet come. I assume that Sarah resurrected her as well, so she may have been the one who locked us in here," Taiki guessed, remembering the battles against Galaxia's minions.

"Well, she's not going to kill me without a fight! Uranus Twinkle Power, Make Up!" yelled Bianca, holding up her wand and transforming. She pulled the door to the main room open and looked around, but it was dark too. The other three followed her in, Karinka barely making it before that door slammed shut and locked with a beep. Two beams of light suddenly zoomed past Chibi Uranus and struck Hotaru, who screamed as her heart crystal was ripped from her body. The lights in the room flickered on, revealing Tin Nyanko, as Taiki had predicted.

"Galactica Puppet!" she called, and strings flew from her fingers and wrapped around Taiki's arms and legs. Karinka finally took her wand out too, and held it up.

"Venus Sparkle Power, Make Up!"

"Uranus Zephyr Flash!" called Sailor Chibi Uranus. Tin Nyanko was blown back, and she dragged Taiki with her, crashing the genius alien across the floor. Tin Nyanko shot another energy beam out of her bracelets, this time merely aiming to zap Chibi Uranus, who ducked and shoved Chibi Venus out of the way.

"Do we need to get someone to help us? That cat girl might be able to capture us too if she ties us up," Chibi Venus commented

"Then you try attacking! Your powers might be able to cut those strings," Chibi Uranus snapped at her ditzy partner.

"Okay, but I thought you had that sword," Chibi Venus pointed out, "Venus Sparkling Beauty!" At the same time as she struck Tin Nyanko with her golden heart energy, Nyanko had shot another bracelet beam at her and Chibi Uranus, and all three of them were knocked back.

"I've never used it," Chibi Uranus realized, "But my sister uses the Silence Glaive, shouldn't I be able to use my special weapon too?" There was a surprised yelp as Sailor Chibi Venus was tied up in the strings too. Tin Nyanko pulled on the strings and Chibi Venus's foot swept out, kicking her startled battle partner.

"If you can use that sword Sailor Uranus had, Bianca, you need to use it now," Taiki ordered, still tied up with Chibi Venus.

"Shut up! You Starlights caused me the most trouble," she snarled, and she began to tighten the strings around Taiki and Chibi Venus's necks.

"If I'm able to use it, I need the Space Sword now! So Taiki and Karinka don't die!" Chibi Uranus shrieked, wanting badly to be able to cut those strings. She began sobbing, watching Chibi Venus and Taiki being slowly strangled by that catgirl villain. There wasn't a knife in the observatory, so far as she could see, nothing she could use as a weapon. A glow surrounded her and in a flash, the Space Sword appeared in front of her hands. Chibi Uranus grabbed the sword and lunged, tears still streaming out of her single orange eye as she drove the sword into Tin Nyanko's chest. The villainess let out a scream of her own as she was killed, and she disappeared in a flash of black sparkles. The strings disappeared and Taiki and Chibi Venus fell to the floor, gasping and panting for air. Chibi Uranus hurried over to Hotaru's heart crystal and replaced it in her body. She then shrieked in fear as she heard a knock on the door.

"Taiki, Hotaru? Are you in there? We have some good news for you and the Chibi Senshi." Chibi Uranus sighed in relief, it was Rei's voice! Had she and Ami found a way they could rescue Electra?

"They're in here with us. We were attacked by Tin Nyanko," Chibi Uranus explained, happy to open the door for Rei. Ami was with her too.

"Tin Nyanko...the last of the Sailor Animamates," Rei remembered, "I think that you Chibi Senshi have fought and beaten all the enemies who attacked us when we were younger."

"No, there were a few others. The Doom Tree aliens, Sarah never sent them. Nor have we fought the ones who were the leaders of the villains, like Queen Beryl, the Wiseman, those people. But we do have good news. Rei and I have located Sarah's dimension. If you come to the Crystal Palace, all the other Chibi Senshi are waiting. If you all go together, I'm sure you can stop Sarah and rescue Electra," Ami said.

"Really? How did you do that? If Rei uses that fire and you use the Mercury computer, did you set the computer on fire? Is it magic and that's why it looks fine?" Chibi Venus wondered, noticing Ami had the Mercury computer in her hand.

"No, I just used the computer at the same time Rei was fire gazing," Ami explained, "I didn't need to burn it."

"When I found Sarah's dimension, I could sense an aura similar to my own. That means that Sailor Chibi Mars is definitely there," Rei added. The group headed back to the Crystal Palace, where the other Chibi Senshi were waiting, all of them transformed.

"Hi! I think we're ready now," Serenity said, "I'm going to let Chibi-Usa use the Silver Crystal, since the Chibi Senshi might need it to defeat Sarah."

"Do you want any of them to stay here, in case Sarah sends anyone else to attack the Crystal Palace? It could be dangerous to leave it unprotected, since all of us gave up our powers," Haruka pointed out.

"No, I have a feeling that all the Chibi Senshi will be needed to defeat Sarah. And Chibi Venus and Chibi Uranus just fought Sailor Tin Nyanko, so that's the last of the Animamates," Rei shrugged, "Now if you, Bianca and Karinka, would join the circle, I can help all of you see where Sarah's hideout is so you can teleport there." Karinka and Bianca both transformed again, and they joined the circle of Chibi Senshi, with Rei standing in the middle. She knelt down, concentrating on the images she had gotten from the fire readings, and Serenity handed her the Silver Crystal, which she used to amplify her psychic powers so the Chibi Senshi knew where they were going to teleport to. When this was done, Rei handed the Silver Crystal back to Chibi Moon, who thanked her.

"Moon Magic Power!"

"Mercury Sparkle Power!"

"Jupiter Sparkle Power!"

"Venus Sparkle Power!"

"Uranus Twinkle Power!"

"Neptune Twinkle Power!"

"Pluto Twinkle Power!"

"Saturn Twinkle Power!"

"Fighter Prism Power!"

"Healer Prism Power!"

"Maker Prism Power!"

"Earth Prism Power!"

All 12 Senshi glowed their aura colors and in a flash, they were gone, teleporting to their rescue mission. Sarah could tell they were coming, but she wasn't bothered. She was glad that they were coming, that way she didn't have to send her final five minions to Earth. Then she could use the power of their Heart Crystals, which she hoped would be able to give her some magic that would actually be useful in combat, so she wouldn't need to rely on reviving old minions all the time.


	29. Final Showdown

Chapter 29: Final Showdown

After what seemed like a very long sleep, Electra finally woke up. She had been sleeping on a bed, but it wasn't the one she had at home. Instead, she was in a cage, and outside of the cage was a stone dungeon room. She then smirked when she felt her pocket. Her transformation wand was still there.

"Sarah is so stupid," Electra whispered smugly to herself. It was so obvious. Her powers involved fire. She could just burn her way out of this cage, and she was sure that she could either find a way back to the Crystal Palace, or else find Sarah and fight her.

"Mars Sparkle Power, Make Up!" As she transformed, there was another, larger flash of light in the dungeon, this one coming from outside of the cage. When the light faded, Sailor Chibi Mars was back in action, and all the other Chibi Senshi were standing in a circle near the cage.

"You didn't need to rescue me," Chibi Mars shrugged, "I'm sure I can get out of this easily. Mars Burning Reaction!" Flames shot out of her mouth, melting the bars slightly.

"Can you try burning the top of the cage? Maybe you can make a hole and I can fly through and get you out that way," Chibi Pluto suggested. Chibi Mars rolled her eyes and shot her attack again, melting the bars more and making a hole that looked like it was big enough for her to climb through. Unfortunately, the metal was still hot, and Chibi Mars's fur caught on fire when she tried to squeeze through.

"You idiot! That's what you get for trying to be a little secret agent!" Chibi Mercury jeered, and Pluto glared at her.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and freeze the bars so they cool off?" she snapped.

"Nah, I like seeing that little twerp in pain too much," Chibi Mercury shrugged, but then she felt a shock of energy hit her in the back, and she yelped, falling forward. Five figures came into view, all people the Chibi Senshi's parents had fought before. Sailor Galaxia, the Wiseman, Kaolinite, Queen Nehelenia and Queen Beryl, the one who had attacked Sailor Chibi Mercury. Senshi attacks were called out, aimed at the 5 new opponents, while Chibi Jupiter ran to where she had heard her sister's voice.

"Pink Moonbeam Blaster!"

"Mercury Frigid Fusion!" Queen Beryl began to be encased in ice, and at the same time she was hit in the face by Chibi Moon's pink energy beam.

"Venus Sparkling Beauty!"

"Uranus Zephyr Flash!" This combination blew the Wiseman into the wall.

"Neptune Tsunami Waterspout!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Kaolinite was thrown into the air by the gush of water, and then Chibi Star Maker's attack hit her.

"Saturn Epitaph Assault!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Earth Crystal Blast!" The four attacks struck both Queen Nehelenia and Sailor Galaxia, and they were both knocked back. The five villains were not beaten yet, and they all got back up and shot their own energy beams at the Chibi Senshi. In a stroke of luck, Queen Nehelenia's blast happened to hit Chibi Mars's cage, and another one of the bars was broken, allowing her to finally escape to join the others. Suddenly Sarah rushed out into the room, brandishing a large purple sword.

"Get their Heart Crystals now! Before they attack again!" she ordered.

"You're not taking them! I want the Heart Crystals!" Chibi Mercury shouted, and she began to freeze Sarah's body, starting with her hands. Sailor Galaxia, noticing that Chibi Mercury was distracted, shot a beam of energy at her, attempting to take her Heart Crystal. Chibi Star Healer leaped at Chibi Mercury's legs and knocked her down, which caused Galaxia to miss, although the freezing stopped and the ice broke off of Sarah's hands.

"We need to all work together! Let's all put our powers into Mama's crystal like our mothers would do," Chibi Moon suggested, yelping as she dodged a blast from Queen Nehelenia. She held up the Silver Crystal and called "Moon Magic Power!" Light poured out of the Silver Crystal, forming a shield around Chibi Moon's body. Both Queen Beryl and the Wiseman's beams were blocked, although the shield began to crack.

"Healer Prism Power!" Chibi Star Healer called, a pale green star flashing on her forehead and adding to Chibi Moon's shield. Sailor Earth, Sailor Chibi Star Fighter, Sailor Chibi Jupiter, Sailor Chibi Saturn, Sailor Chibi Star Maker, Sailor Chibi Uranus and Sailor Chibi Pluto also added theirs. Chibi Venus looked up dazedly, as she had been laying on the floor, watching the lights glitter on the walls, but then she added her power as well. Chibi Neptune and Chibi Mars reluctantly added their energy, and only Sailor Chibi Mercury was left. The 5 reborn villains were beginning to lose ground as they sent their own beams of dark energy at the ever-widening shield, and Sarah noticed the lone Senshi. She grinned and charged, swinging her sword at Chibi Mercury, who only dodged slightly, letting herself get slashed on her arm.

"I'm bleeding...real angst and pain," she giggled maniacally to herself, "I want you to feel that pain too, Sarah."

"Then help us! If you join us we can beat all 6 of them!" Chibi Pluto shouted at her, her concentration breaking, and the shield began to fail.

"Fine! I'll help this once! Mercury Sparkle Power!" The blue energy mixed with the rest, and the shield split, turning into 6 rainbow-colored beams that destroyed Sarah and the 5 reborn villains. The beams disappeared as Chibi Moon dropped the Silver Crystal on the floor as she fell to her knees, exhausted.

"We need to all go back now. We can do one last teleport together," Chibi Saturn panted, picking the Silver Crystal off the floor. She handed it back to Chibi Moon, who nodded. The Chibi Senshi stood in a circle, their auras glowing again.

"Sailor Teleport!" In a flash of multi-colored light, they disappeared from Sarah's world and reappeared back at the Crystal Palace. Most of them immediately collapsed on the floor, and Karinka fell asleep.

"Hotaru! Andromeda got hurt!" Serenity exclaimed, noticing the large, bleeding cut on Andromeda's arm. Hotaru ran over, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Serenity, that's something we can easily fix up. I was worried that she had gotten into something much worse, given how she is at times," Hotaru commented.

"We used the Crystal and beat her, Mama. No old enemies will be coming back now," Chibi-Usa whispered before she, too, fell asleep on the floor. Serenity smiled at her daughter, and then at all the Chibi Senshi, proud that they were finally able to work together when it was most important for them to do so.


End file.
